Kirins life
by Ariaz
Summary: From the day he was born, he was taken; from the day he could speak, he would become a hero; from the day he returned home, he would save his planet. His name: Kirin Mccloud, The last of the soul edge descendants. R&R, Alt Ending added
1. The birth

Disclaimer: I do not own star fox adventures or any relation to the other star fox games, I have created a new character. I do not own Soul edge from Soul Caliber 2. I do not own the name Kirin, don't know where it came from either.

Chapter 1

The birth

Fox waited outside the room Krystal was in, his paws shakingly grasping each other tightly, he couldn't keep a steady face but only a worried one, he was scared that something might happen to her or the child to be, he couldn't control himself, he couldn't calm his body from shaking with worry, especially thinking of what his newborn kit would be: a girl or a boy?

"Alright Fox, nothing to worry about. You can get through this easily, it's no big deal, just...remain...calm" He calmly told himself over and over again, hoping that repeating it would sooth his nerves, trying his best to cool down his nerves. "You're not calming down...stay calm."

Fox kept on saying to himself that there was nothing to worry about, but it wasn't helping him, it only filled him with more grief; He was afraid, then the nurse walked out of the room and looked down at Fox, a soft smile upon her face.

"Fox Mccloud?" She asked the vulpine with a gentle voice.

Fox turned his head towards the nurse, he was wondering why she was out here instead of being inside with Krystal; the nurse smiled at Fox.

"Its over now, you can go inside and see your new born child." She calmly said as she stepped to the side to let Fox by.

Fox opened the door and looked at Krystal, smiling down at her kit in her arms; Fox walked over and looked down at the small kit, he felt a tear roll down his face, a great amount of pride had surged through him.

"She looks just like you Krystal." Fox softly said, gently stroking the kits cheek.

"He." Krystal giggled as she kissed the kits nose.

Fox looked up at the ceiling, thinking of one thing: YAHOO A BOY! THANK YOU ALMIGHTY GOD IN HEAVEN! He looked back down at his child and smiled.

"What do you think we should name him?" Fox asked with even more pride then before.

Krystal looked upat the ceiling, thinking of a name, she then smiled as a name popped into her mind.

"…Kirin." Krystal said softly as she held the kit closer to her.

"What?" Fox asked with slight confusion.

"Kirin. Because he's warm, Fox, just like the god of fire of my planet. Kirin." Krystal explained and smiled, nuzzling Kirin gently.

Fox looked down at the blue furred child, his face was soft and loveable while he was asleep; Kirin opened his small eyes, the iris of his eyes were red like a ruby, his small breaths were soft; he yawned and held onto his mothers fur as he fell back asleep. Far from the hospital room, a telescope looked upon the family, a saurian ship, sharpclaw origin; the holder of the telescope was none other then General scales.

"It sickens me to see that!" General scales said, looking through a telescope, slightly growling at the sight of the family. "You may have beaten me before, but this time, I'll have the upper advantage."

Night time

Kirin slept in the arms of his mother, he felt warm, warmer then Krystal, who was still looking down at him, she smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping face, gently kissing his cheek, smiling at the sound of his purring. Fox slowly held his son in his arms, looking down at his tiny face, he felt proud to be a father, this is what it must have felt like for his father; Fox placed Kirin down on his small bed inside his crib, then Krystal and Fox left his room, knowing that he was safe.

The window slowly opened as quiet as the opener could make it, slowly the sharpclaw general stepped into the room silently as possible, he looked down into Kirin's crib, smirking.

"My your…hmm?" General scales suddenly stopped talking as he took a closer look at Kirin.

For some reason, Kirin was radiating a red aura, an odd aura that released pulses, General Scales was amazed by the infants power.

_"So you have been the one I've been looking for, the key to freeing Syphon, the beast of Sauria's destruction!"_ General scales thought as he reached down with his normal arm.

The general slowly picked Kirin up, then quickly looked at the door, looking at Fox as he entered through the door and quickly grabbed a blaster.

"Stop, Stop damn you!" Fox roared at him, quickly firing blast after blast at the sharpclaw general

General Scales quickly jumped out of the window and quickly ran for his ship, carrying Kirin in his claw arm, managing to only take minor wounds, but still able to run at a fast pace; Krystal looked out through the window and grabbed her staff, chasing after the sharpclaw general, he was almost on his ship.

"Kirin!" Krystal screamed as she tried her best to keep up with the captor.

Kirin quickly opened his small eyes, hearing his mothers cries as he was taken away from her. Kirin started to sob.

General scales quickly boarded his ship and it launched quickly into the air, flying away from the house, he looked down at the crying Kirin, he placed his finger on the small infants face, Kirin tried to bite the general's finger but failed.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" General scales chuckled and smirked, his fangs put the small Kirin in a state of fear, like seeing a monster for the first time in his life.

The general looked back at Fox and Krystal with his smug grin, he laughed triumphently and looked towards the universe as the ship flew towards the skies, and soon towards Sauria, he finally got revenge on the vulpine that nearly destroyed him and his ambition for conquest.

"Kirin!" Krystal screamed once more through her tears, her heart throbbed in pure sorrow that her only child was taken from her.

Krystal cried to her child, hoping that this was some horrible dream that she would awake from and her son would be back in her arms, but it wasn't a dream or a nightmare, no matter how hard she wished it was, then she fell to her knees, placing her paws on her face and weeped; Fox clenched his blaster and grit his teeth, his pride was then replaced with pure anger.

_"General scales…I will hunt you down…and this time…I WILL kill you." _Fox through with pure hatred and anger towards the general that took his pride and joy away, blinded by pure anger and wishing how he had his hands around his neck at that very moment.

Fox clenched his blaster even harder, then it snapped in his paws, his anger was much greater then fighting Andross or the Aparoids, this time he was going back to Dinosaur planet, and was going to get his child back, but he remembered one thing: The Arwing's and Great Fox was still under repairs after the battle with the Aparoid queen. He would have to wait a while before he could go after the captor.

General scales ship

Shapclaw soldiers looked down at the small Kirin with confusion and triumph, he still felt unhappy and sad.

"General, why is he like that?" One soldier spoke up with slight confusion as he examined Kirin from head to toe.

"I may have done the most horrid thing I've done with my life, and that it is the most greatest achivement i've ever achieved, I tore this child away from his mother, the one who lives with the one defeated me."The general explained coldly, still smirking at his "aquired" victory.

"Wow, that's low." Another sharpclaw spoke up, like a random voice within a silent crowd.

"Yes, well it doesn't really matter now, so get back to work, and make sure we get back to Dinosaur planet safely." The general simply said, brushing the conversation away like dust on a sleeve.

The general held up his hand and clenched slightly, a blue rune slowly appeared and pulsed around the ship, a large bubble started to grow around the ship as they entered space, giving them air to breathe. An old engineer sharpclaw looked down at the small Kirin, he couldn't stop feeling what Kirin was feeling, he picked up a small fruit and pulled out a knife, cutting into the small piece of food and eyed the small vulpine kit.

"You hungry lil fella?" The engineer smiled and held out a small piece of fruit on the tip of the knife towards Kirin.

Kirin looked up at the Sharp claws face, then looked at the fruit piece, he didn't look unhappy, but he did look like he wanted to steal the fruit away from the sharpclaw engineer, slowly taking the piece and nibbled on it as he planned on how to pull such a theft off.

"Well I know who you are, young whipper snapper, so I'll introduce meself, me name is Garin, I'm an engineer of this confounded ship, and possibly the one with the most experience in ships of sauria, been working for about fifty years, and the blasted General hasn't paid my salary ever since I joined his crew, all I get is a kick out his office and a "Get back to work you old coot!"The engineer explained with a couple voice expressions, mocking the general's voice.

Kirin laughed and looked up at Garin's face, his tag wagged with pure glee, he desired more tasty fruit and more jokes from this old engineer, he found him as a trustworthy friend, even through he was of sharpclaw origin, it didn't matter to Kirin as long as he was happy and fed.

"Well if laughing at me will keep you cheerful, then I guess you should hear about me relationship with me wife, when I first met her, she was like an angel from heaven, but after a couple years of marriage, she's like a gosh dern nagging Red eyes dinosaur, she just won't leave me be...maybe because she is a Red eyes dinosaur who won't leave me be, woo doggy, I should have seen those past years of being married to death herself and left her behind, but I couldn't, she knew the lock to my scarabs chest." Garin chuckled and rocked in a rocking chair, smiling at Kirin as he continued to speak of his wife.

Kirin laughed even harder and banged his tiny fists on the wooden table, he couldn't stop his tiny squeals of glee that burst from his small muzzle at the jokes coming from Garin, he almost fell off the table in pure laughter as he held his stomach tightly.

"Whoa there little fella, don't want to hurt yourself."Garin chuckled and caught him, gently cradling him in his arm and smiled.

Kirin grinned slightly, now was his chance to strike: quickly acting, he grabbed the remains of the fruit and stuffed it in his mouth, simling at Garin with wide, stuffed cheeks like a squirrl.

"Hey there, that was mine, you little rascal."Garin chuckled and tapped Kirin's nose gently, the young kit smiled and snuggled close to the old sharpclaw.

Kirin and Garin laughed together, soon they were coming close to Sauria's nearby landing point near Thorn tail hollow, Garin liked Kirin to much for him to suffer from General scales's punishments, no matter how much his loyalty was towards the General, he wouldn't allow such a fate to befall the young kit.

"I'll make sure that buffoon of a sharp claw never finds you, I'll hide with someone that you can trust as well as I can." Garin whispered and stood up quickly, rushing towards the edge of the ship's side, and slammed by other sharp claws.

"Garin, you bastard!" General scales roared at the escaping old engineer, it was too late to stop him as Garin jumped off the ship and landed in Thorn tail hollow instead of the landing point that led to the snow lands, looking for his old friend, the shop keeper, leaving Kirin at the entrance of his shop.

"Stay here little partner, the shop keeper will be your new guardian, stay strong lil guy."Garin whispered and tucked Kirin into a corner, giving him one finally hug.

Garin stood up and turned around, climbing up the wall and back into Thorn tail hollow, pulling himself up to his feet and looked at General scales in the face with a scowl, the general growled and his normal paw clenched tightly in anger.

"Where is he Garin?"The general coldly barked at the old engineer, ready to slice him apart with his blade and claws.

"I ain't telling you anything, you old nut muffin!" Garin barked back at the general and snarled, poking the general's chest hard with his bony finger.

General scales signaled two Sharp Claws to handcuff the old engineer, taking him back to the ship for imprisonment, he then slammed his fist into a rock wall through pure fury, several other rocks falling to his sides.

"My revenge, ruined by that old fool, I will find you small one, I'll tell you that." General scales barked into the air and stormed back to the ship, flying off back to the sharpclaw region.

Kirin looked at the ship as it flew away, only thinking of one thing: Garin, a friend he made taken away, just like him, taken away from his parents. A tear rolled down his face in pure loneliness.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice of surprised confusion spoke from behind.

Kirin turned his head and looked at the floating shop keeper, his purple cloths just confused him, he tilted his head and sat down in front of the shop keeper.

"Let me see here." The shop keeper said as he reached down and looked Kirin's name tag over, a small pendent with his name chisled into it. "So your name is Kirin, eh?"

The shop keeper picked Kirin up and held him in his arms, cradling him gently and smiled down at him, he brought him inside the shop that he still owned, the well still craving scarabs to be dropped down into its pit for a cheat token, which seemed no one would ever even want, Kirin looked at him in slight fear, he didn't know if he wanted to call him a friend or a foe or even an it, since he was also of sharpclaw origin, quite odd and funny looking, and what topped it off: no legs, how was he floating in the air?

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright now…at least I'll have an assistant for the shop." The shopkeeper smiled as the curtains to the entrance closed behind him.


	2. Call for a Hero

Chapter 2

The call for a hero

Five years has passed since that fateful incident, but now it all seemed to be a mere whisper of wind to the young Kirin, whose new purpose was to be an assistent to the floating sharpclaw shop keeper.

"Kirin, can you pass me that map on the shelf?" The sharpclaw spoke as he held out his paw for a map to be placed in his palm.

"Sure." Kirin quickly said as he leapt down from a shelf and pulled out a dusty map from under a bunch of other artifacts, handing it to the sharpclaw.

Kirin was five years old, he had purple rags for pants but no shirt, a wooden blade at his side when he got bored and had noting to do as well as learn to defend himself against thieves.

"Thanks Kirin, can you move those fire flies to the cold room, today's a special day, the cloud runners will be looking at our shop, I don't want any screw ups like last time." The shop keeper spoke as he dusted the map down and laid it on a pedestal.

"Hey that's because the light foots didn't like how I held the wooden blade."Kirin growled and crossed his arms with a scowl.

The shop keeper just rolled his eyes with a smile and went back to keeping everything tidy, while Kirin moved the fire flies to the cold room, where every other item was kept cool and wouldn't rot.

_"I wonder what my life would be like if I could venture off on my own? I could be a great warrior, or a cunning thief, or a mystic magic controller, but I'm stuck here, as an assistent."_ Kirin thought as he pushed the jar of fireflies onto a shelf.

Kirin left the cold room and looked around the shop, many items of great importance lied inside this small sanctuary, he wanted to be free of it, he had grew tired of housing artifacts of old, he wanted action in his young life. The shop keeper looked down at Kirin, looking outside, seeing the world around him he couldn't travel.

"Kirin, I was going to wait until you were older, but as I watch you look out the window, I think you want to travel this world, so…I am ready to let you go." The sharpclaw said with a sigh, he smiled at Kirin, knowing that this is what the young vulpine wanted.

Kirin smiled and hugged the shop keeper, he could finally make something of his life, but he didn't know where to start, he didn't have a weapon, the ONE thing he would need to survive, or else he would die the minute he entered a fight.

"Uh, but I'm not fully equipped to even fight." Kirin explained to the sharpclaw.

The shop keeper picked up a long iron sword and placed it in Kirin's paws, it felt heavy in his grasp, the young vulpine almost fell to his knees when he caught the blade.

"Now you are Kirin."The sharpclaw chuckled and returned to his work, his back to Kirin, now he didn't need to care what happened to the cerulean vulpine.

Kirin stepped forward out of the entrance of the shop and looked at the world around him, it was full of life, waiting to be traveled by him and his dream to search for what he wants to become.

Night time

Kirin's face looked scared, he dreamt of his parents, his mother who's fur was soft as a cloud and beautiful as a aquamarine, and his father, who's bravery exceeded anyone with the mind to fight him. Kirin awoke quickly, he wiped his face of sweat, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Who are they? Why can't I stop thinking about them?…Why?" Kirin spoke to himself silently, he was never this confused over two foxes he never even seen or remembered, but he still continued to dream of them.

Kirin looked at his sword, it shimmered against the moon, and made him feel that he would be a galliant warrior, but then he might find duel-wielding great and result to being a master thief, but what about mind power, magic has it's advantages as well and being a famous mage could have its glory moments, Kirin held his head, so many choices floated around and he couldn't choose what to settle with. Kirin looked towards the plains, a dust cloud was formed around a Sharpclaw child, holding a circular scythe/spear, slaughtering many Sharp Claw soldiers that attacked him.

He looked at Kirin, signaling him to help him out, but Kirin had a bad feeling about this warrior, he didn't feel safe near him, but he had no choice, his mind told him not to help this strange sharpclaw child, but his heart told him it was the right thing to do and he needed great assistence. Kirin jumped up into the dust cloud and swung his blade down at the Sharpclaw soldiers, swinging his blade around like a mad man; the Sharpclaw child beside him also attacked like a mad man.

"You know my attack style?" Kirin said as he clashed his sword against a soldiers spiked club.

"Blue boy, thats no attack style, thats just simple berserk slashes."The sharpclaw child barked and swung his weapon widely, smashing many sharpclaw away from him and Kirin.

Kirin simply sighed and continued to slash, he thought he had been perfecting a sword style for those five years, but now that dream was crushed, it was simple berserk slashes.

"You must be a complete idiot blue boy."The sharpclaw child chuckled as he cleared the area in front of him again of sharpclaw soldiers.

"My name is Kirin."Kirin growled at him as he, too, cleared the area around him of sharpclaw soldiers.

"Well just call me Kang." The sharpclaw child spoke, slightly impressed at Kirin's power.

Kang swung his weapon around like a mad dog with its jaws, Kirin used his sword more slowly to block attacks and counter them, making it though that his guard is down, allowing his enemies to come into his attack zone, then quickly striking with a fatal blow.

"Now that's a sword style." Kang told the cerulean vulpine as he smashed a sharpclaws head with his weapon.

"It is?" Kirin asked as he kicked a sharpclaw away and stabbed another.

"Yup, known as the famous Hunters guard, a very deadly art used by assassins." Kang barked with glory as he slashed again, clearing the area in front of him of sharpclaw soldiers.

Kirin was using a style he didn't know about and it sounded great, using his opponents force against them, slowly they were destroying the soldiers numbers, one by one. Hours had pass by from the battle, Kang and Kirin had become victorious over the band of Sharpclaw soldiers.

"So Kirin, what Dinosaur might you be?" Kang asked as he rested his paws on the end of his weapon's shaft, his chin on top of his paws.

"I don't really think I am a dinosaur." Kirin replied and watched Kang as he kicked his weapon back up and walked over to a couple corpses.

Kang stabbed a dead sharpclaw and pulled his weapon out of it, letting it bleed for a moment until it finally stopped.

"Why did you do that?" Kirin weakly said as he covered his mouth, trying his best not to vomit.

"You got to make sure they're nice and dead." Kang laughed as he spun his weapon and impaled another corpse.

Kirin frowned, he didn't like the sound of "Nice and Dead", he didn't really trust Kang either, to tell the truth, he didn't like either of the two at all, if this sharpclaw was that strong and that deadly, what would be trustworthy about him?

"So you're the key?" Kang asked randomly as he spuns his weapon and shouldered it, his back to Kirin.

"Huh?" Kirin tilted his head with confusion, he had no clue what Kang was talking about.

"The key of freeing Syphon, bringer of destruction." Kang said with a sigh as he turned to Kirin.

"I don't understand." Kirin said as he shook his head, no matter how hard he tried he still didn't know what Kang was talking about.

Kang sighed with relief, he was somehow happy to hear that from Kirin's own words, but Kirin didn't understand the meaning "Key" in anyway.

"Well I am apart of a great tactical force that is going to fight against General Scales, a rebellion to be precise and to the point, I heard that the key of destruction was taken and brought here to sauria, but was lost again, so I decided to find the key first and make sure that Syphon would never awake, and voila, banished and hunted." Kang explained to him, watching Kirin's ear's lower in guilt.

"Sorry for causing such trouble." Kirin said, feeling like this was all his fault.

"Hey it's alright, I hated my village, all work and no fun, especially working for that cranky General scales." Kang quickly spoke, trying his best to cheer the vulpine up.

General scales echoed through Kirin's mind, he heard of that name long ago, he just couldn't remember where he heard it, Kirin looked like he was lost in a trance, searching his mind for the answer to this problem.

"Hey Kirin, helloooo, Kirin?" Kang waved his arms around, trying to bring Kirin back.

Kirin shook his head of the trance and looked at Kang.

"Thought I lost you for a moment." Kang said as he packed up his equipment.

"Oh its nothing, I just remember that name from somewhere." Kirin scratched his head, he tried his best to remember where exactly he heard the name.

"Everyone does, after that big imposter Krazoa was destroyed we lived in peace, but Scales didn't give up and decided to run the planet again, but he wanted revenge first, I don't know who, but it was defiantly the one who flew in a entity of shining rock, fire burst out the back of the beast and flew away into the sky, and I think he got is revenge a long time ago." Kang explained as he cleaned off his weapon of dirt and blood.

Kirin wondered about this suspicious "entity of shining rock", what was it, where did it come from, and who was the hero that tamed it? Kirin wanted to greatly know more of this odd "entity of shining rock".

"Lets get some rest, we'll be traveling to the temple of Cloud Runners." Kang spoke as he unrolled two leaf-made bed rolls and set up a fire, one for him and one for Kirin.

Before Kirin could ask a question, Kang was fast asleep; Kirin rolled over near the fire and closed his eyes, dreaming of his parents again; something odd happened in his dream, after looking closely, he saw a blade, a humongous blade, with a eye in the center, it was pouring flesh and blood, Kirin felt the hilt and gasped, reeling his paw away. The Blade was real!

Morning

Kirin felt a small push of Kang's foot on his back, he then looked at Kang with a sleep filled face, he was very tired, yet Kang was fully awake and live with energy and strength.

"Come on Kirin, I've been dragging you for hours, we're at the temple now get your lazy bum off the ground." Kang barked at the sleepy vulpine and dropped him, listening to Kirin's yelp of surprise and impact with the floor.

Kirin stood up and rubbed his eyes, the temple was beautiful in many ways, water falls glistening in the sunlight with small rainbows, voices of Cloud runner children all inside the temple walls, this was paradise to anyone searching for refuge.

"Come on Kirin, we have to obtain a weapon here, I think it's a bunch of nonsense, but legends say that a weapon of great weight and power lies inside, but only the descendents of the sword can wield its awesome power." Kang explained as he packed up Kirin's equipment, tossing the bag onto Kirin's lap.

"Descendents?" Kirin said with a grunt from the impact of his own equipment, finally realizing he packed much more then he needed, he sighed and stood up.

"Ones who had relatives able of wielding its power, over ninety-nine descendents died because they fought Syphon, locking him away with there final power, I think you might be the next descendent." Kang said as he walked beside Kirin towards the temple.

"Why would you say that?" Kirin asked confusingly.

"Because another part of our legend says that the key works for both sides of life, The key will free Syphon, and shall kill Syphon." Kang simply explained to the vulpine.

Kirin was called the key, so he must have been able to hold the blade, the description was similar to the one in his dream, maybe this blade was indeed real, but he had to find it first.


	3. The truth of the soul edge

Chapter 3

The truth of Soul edge/ Kang's role in the legend

Kirin entered inside the temple, Kang followed behind, grasping his weapon tightly, looking around for any guards who would attack them, of course Kirin didn't show much fear since he had never been to a cloud runner temple before.

"Kirin, can we make this quick, I don't really much like this place." Kang said quietly, his paws clenched the shaft of his weapon tighter.

"You wanted to come here Kang, and from what you told me, I want that blade." Kirin countered as he continued to walk into the temple with Kang, his voice no where near quiet. Kirin held his stomach as it growled loudly, as well as Kang's stomach. "And possibly some food."

"I don't know where to find food around here, but I have some hard bread." Kang said with a smile as he pulled out a small bag with some squares of hard, crispy bread.

"Hard?" Kirin asked with confusion, wondering how bread could be hardened, he heard of toasted, but never hard.

"Hey we cook anything we find edible, sometimes it becomes soft, sometimes it becomes hard, anyway they're both good." Kang chuckled as he broke a piece into two parts, handing one over to Kirin.

Kirin took the bread piece and started to bite it, it may have been hard, but Kang was right, it was very edible. Kang smiled and shared with Kirin, but when they both looked forward, spears had surrounded them in winged paws, it was an ambush of guards.

"Oh" Kirin began the statement.

"Crap" Kang finished the statement.

Inside the queens chamber

Kang and Kirin were pushed to the top of the temple, where the Queen had waited for them. They were left there in the queens presence, Kirin was now shaking with fear, but now Kang was the one that was showing no fear at all.

"You see, Sharp Claw, your village would not return here for a good reason, the reason of that you had fallen when you last attacked us when the hero of Sauria remained here."The royal cloud runner spoke down at the child.

"I know your ladyship, we didn't mean to trespass, I'm not with my village...and im sorry if I caused a commotion around here."Kang replied as he lifted his head.

"Kang! Oh dear I didn't know it was you, I apologize for that little action back there."The cloud runner gasped and quickly flew down to the ground level, her shadow enveloped the two.

"Wait hold up, You and Kang know each other?" Kirin asked, his fear now replaced with great confusion.

"Of course Kirin, we started this rebel group." Kang replied with a smile, then turned back to the queen cloud runner. "Oh this is Kirin, the you-know-what."

The queen had a closer look at Kirin, her eyes squinting, he was radiating the same aura when he was still at home, five years ago.

"It is true! The Descendent of Soul Edge has returned!"The queens voice boomed over the temple, making sure everyone in the temple radius could hear.

"Huh?" Kirin yelled as he tried to bring his hearing back into normal tone, the boom of the queens voice made him temporaily deft.

"The Soul Edge, the blade you've seen in your dreams, the blade with the eye of its past wielders." The queen explained softly so that Kirin could let his ears heal.

"How did you know that?" Kirin asked her, wondering how she knew what he dreamt.

"Child, I was the guardian of the Soul Edge, but sadly Kang, it has been moved." She let out a heavy sigh of woe, this left Kang in confusion.

"What?" Kang asked with shock and surprise.

"The Krazoa spirits thought it would be safe if it was left in their temple." The queen explained, woe and sorrow in her words.

"Damn, I thought we would have a quick shot a Syphon, but now what do we do?" Kang growled to himself, his quick hopes now shattered.

"Go to their temple?" Kirin randomly suggested.

"Not that easy." Kang explained with quick ease.

"Why?" Kirin asked.

"Because in order to get to the temple, we have to go to the Warp Stone who can transport us there, but he doesn't teleport dinosaurs, and the light of teleportation is locked away in General scales battle camp." Kang explained, leaving Kirin no chance to make a comeback.

"Oh." Was all that Kirin had to say.

The queen walked over to a chest and signaled Kirin to walk over to it; Kirin did so, walking over to the glowing chest, whatever was inside it, he wanted to know what it was and how badly he wanted to have it.

"Inside this chest is a pair of axes, called the brothers of omen, a pair of axes that have been passed down royal bloodlines of the cloud runners, they are the elemental weapons of light and dark, and Kirin, I want you to have them." The queen explained as she pulled out two large hand axes, silver and gold shafts, black jagged axe head for darkness, and a smooth bright steel axe head for light.

Kirin held the axes in his paws, feeling the energies of the two, they made him feel powerful and more confident, now he had control over a piece of their elemental planes, light and darkness.

"I thank you, your majesty." Kirin bowed his head and sheathed the two axes behind him.

"Kang must always be at your side Kirin, he is also an important part of legend." The queen explained.

"How?" Kirin tilted his head in confusion. Kang walked over to the two, asking the same question.

"Long ago, the Key was known to be the descendent of the Soul Edge, but not without the lock can there be a key, Kang's family has worked with the Key for generations, Kang, you and Kirin were destined to fight along side each other, that is your role Kang, your role in the legend as the lock."The queen explained to the young sharpclaw.

Kang looked at Kirin as Kirin looked at Kang, they were indeed destined to fight Syphon, but could they triumph over an evil so great that lived for a thousand years?

Outside the temple

"I leave you with a couple scarabs and food, be sure that you both stay alive, without one or the other, the Soul Edge cannot come to be." The queen announced as a guard dropped two packs into their arms.

Kirin and Kang bowed to the queen for her hospitality and were off to the Ice region, where they can make there way across the bridge of the snow horn tribe, then onto the scarred field of where the great war took place, then General scales battle camp, but would they succeed in their quest for the Soul Edge?

On a trail

"So Kang, you and I were meant to find each other?" Kirin began the conversation with a question.

"I guess so Kirin, but I don't understand why my parents never told me I was the lock." Kang replied as his head dropped, his role in life was now at a bigger scale.

"Maybe because if you knew, you would have ran away." Kirin said comfortingly, patting Kangs shoulder.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to learn the truth instead of having someone else tell you that your apart of legend."Kang sighed and managed to keep a slight happiness.

Kirin nodded and looked forward, it was starting to get very cold, almost below -10 degrees, he could see his breath as it fell to the ground as ice, Kirin wouldn't survive without heat, unable to tap into his aura for the desired warmth.

"Here, put this on, those rags wont help." Kang sighed as he pulled out of his pack some warm clothes.

Kang passed a small tunic of fur over to Kirin, Kirin quickly put it on and felt like he was a springs, it was very warm inside the tunic, Kirin found this very pleasing.

"Thanks Kang, but what about you?" Kirin asked with worry for his friend.

"I'm resistant to the cold, right now I could walk naked all over this land, possibly make some snow angels, and not even get the slightest pinch of being cold." Kang laughed as he slammed his fist on his chest with pride.

Kirin started to laugh and remembered the jokes from that old engineer, he wondered if he was still alive, or if he even remembered Kirin, his laughter then became silence.

"Kirin, what's wrong?" Kang asked with a frown, wondering what happened to Kirin's happiness.

"I just remembered a Sharp Claw engineer, his name was Garin, and he was the funniest Sharp Claw I ever met, I couldn't stop laughing at his jokes."Kirin slightly chuckled, regaining some of his happiness.

"Garin, you mean my grandfather?" Kang asked with surprise.

"You know him?" Kirin asked with the same surprise as Kang.

"Of course, he's a master engineer, he could fix something the size of a mountain in about five minutes." Kang replied, slightly showing off his pride about his grandfather.

"Wow, I guess that's how you became so funny." Kirin chuckled and smiled.

"That's right." Kang chuckled as well.

The two looked in front of them as they made their way towards the gates of the ice region, they could see something at the entrance, a Snow Horn female, Kang knew who it was, but Kirin had no idea who it was of course.

"Kang? Kang! Kang, is that you?"The female gasped with surprise as she advanced on the two.

"Yes Beline Te, It's me, how come your out here?." Kang bowed to the female and then stood up straight.

"I was wondering when you were going to return, and it a long story.." Belina Te explained with slight woe in her voice.

"I can't hang around for stories, I have to get the key to Krazoa temple." Kang said to the large female, pointing to the cerulean vulpine beside him.

"My word, you found the key?" Belina Te gasped with surprise, her eyes fixed onto Kirin then back to Kang for an answer.

"Yes I did." Kang said as he nodded and smiled.

The princess looked at Kirin closely and carefully, he was indeed the key to her own eyes as he radiated the warm red aura, she gasped and drew the two close to her with her trunk.

"Listen you two, our land is under attack by General Scales, he left to return to his camp as well as left one of his privates here to guard the bridge to the desert, but they are using your grandfathers engineering to use war machines so that no one would get through, especially you two." Belina Te explained quietly and carefully, hoping that the two understood her perfectly.

"Damn them, abusing my grandfathers work." Kang growled to himself, absolutly angered with the abuse of his grandfathers finest invention.

"You must do something about this!" Belina Te told the two, she was very worried for the safety of both the ice region and the two young ones.

"We will, Come on Kang." Kirin nodded and quickly rushed towards the entrance with Kang, axes readied in his paws.

Kang and Kirin entered the gates of the Snow Horn tribe, looking around for any enemies, but then quickly jumped out of the way of an incoming barrage of rocks, fire from a large wooden/steel tank/catapault, steam powered and impenatrible. A huge blast of energy harnessed from the spellstones shot by the two from the war machine as well.

"Oh man, that's a war machine!"Kirin barked in shock, his heart pounded quickly and hard in his chest.

"Yup, one of my grandfathers pieces of work too, the Artemis cannon, we're going to have a tough time dealing with the war machines, they have no flaws and can destroy any thing but the Soul Edge, we might even die here Kirin."Kang explained with grief at the mere thought of death.

"Never say that Kang, we will make it, we will rescue your grandfather and stop Syphon, whatever means necessary!" Kirin barked at him, the axes readied in his paws, he was ready to face death head on.


	4. Kangs hidden power

Chapter 4

Kang's hidden power/ Kirin vs. Private Kio

"On three, okay Kang?" Kirin whispered to the sharpclaw child, his paws tightly gripped around the shafts of his hand axes, not a second wasted to untense his paws from them, he was truly ready to take on any enemy that stood in their way, even if it was a war machine with a shot that could penatrate titanium.

Kang looked at the war Machine and artemis cannon attached to it, he didn't know what to do at that very momment but he nodded his head anyway, slowing clenching the shaft of his weapon tightly, his breathes coming in slowly but his heart beat was slamming his chest like a war drum, fear was quickly overwhelming his courage.

"1..." Kirin started the countdown, clenching the two axes in his tensed paws.

Kang held his weapon as tight as possible, gritting his teeth nervously and eyed the field with terror, they would be facing death himself if their plan didn't work, as well as be taken by him if they failed.

"2..." Kirin continued with the countdown, coming closer to the end, his feet readied themselves for a charge into action.

Kang started to sweat, glistening on his red scales and drying against his tunic or freezing against the icy cold air, but he kept a sturdy face upon himself to the best as he could, ready to attack any opposition that would come their way to disrupt them from achieving victory.

"What comes after two?" Kirin asked as he scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face that would make anyone laugh.

Kang looked at Kirin with a blank face and a dropped jaw, thinking of one sentence of the cerulean vulpine: God you really are a senseless moron, Kirin!

"Oh yeah, 3!" Kirin finished with the countdown loudly, clashing his axes together and turned to the field with Kang.

Kirin and Kang rushed out from their hiding corner and advanced quickly onto the war machine without being caught by the sensors, they were truly lucky, climbing up its blunt exterior and entered the huge mechanical beast from the top silently, quiet enough to sneak up on the sharpclaw engineers inside it, controlling and managing the artemis cannon. Kirin swung his axes hard and swift into the Sharpclaw opperating the war machine, quickly stepping to the side as their dead bodies fell to the side, and took control of the machine, a great asset to them now.

"Uh how do I drive this god forsaken thing?"Kirin asked as he scratched his head with great confusion, the beeping lights, the steam sounds pouring out of tubes, switches and cranks, even the steering wheel confused him; Kang rubbed the between of his eyes and took in a calming breath to explain to Kirin as gently as possible.

"First of all, it's not god forsaken, it's well designed and crafted from the thickest and strongest materials on Sauria, and second of all, I am driving, not you."Kang pointed out and moved Kirin to the seat next to the drivers seat, planting himself on the chair and took possession of the machine.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy dinosaur, you drive."Kirin barked at his sharpclaw companion, his arms crossed and a pout on his face like any kit would make when they were mad.

"I will." Kang replied calmly as he flipped some switches and slammed some throttles, releasing old steam to rejuvinate the main power engine.

"Go ahead." Kirin barked again at him, baring his fangs at him.

"Alright!" Kang snarled as he put the war machine into action, having full control over both it and the artemis cannon to do their bidding.

"Fine!" Kirin yelled and whipped his head back to looking at the window.

The two knew each other for two days and their friendship was falling apart, but after a couple hours of driving through blizzard plains and old ruins of the ice region, as well as doing their best to avoid falling into icy rivers and falling walls, their friendship slowly rebuilded itself and formed again. The gates of the city were close enough to lay sight upon, the two let out a yelp of cheer and high fived as Kang drove down a snowy hill towards the gates.

"Okay we're entering the city, be on your guard Kirin, you'll never know what might come out from behind those walls." Kang announced and smiled, flicking a couple more switches to keep the engine silent as well as alive, Kirin let out tiny coughs when he breathed in too much steam, and finding that a problem to both them and their stealth, the machine, Kang thanked his uncle in his head for futuring planning of this model, had fans to clear the air.

Kirin looked outside, many Snow Horn were imprisoned, some tortured, and some…dead, it was a horrible sight for Kirin, he tried his best to hold back tears for the deaths of so many but his heart couldn't let him, striking his emotions rapidly while he was still open, it was too grusome for him to hold in any tears, but Kang gently patted his shoulder and smiled slightly, trying his best to comfort him and to keep him silent.

"Is this what the Sharpclaw do to anyone that is a prisoner to them?" Kirin asked as he wiped the tears away and sniffled, his heart ached at the sight of death in a massive amount, but not enough to take away his will to go on and stop this atrocity of acts and events from ever happening again on Sauria.

"Sadly yes, in order to sustain existence, we must rise above others, another reason why I became banished, because I believed that we have no right to be above others, to try and be above the krazoa gods...to try to be equal as gods...even better than gods. Who are we to say that we are intellegent enough to overthrow the krazoa when we have failed before? I'll tell you...no one."Kang sighed and lowered his head, he remembered many deathes and public torture events from his village, even the loss of his parents he had to watch had tortured him inside for so long, as well as becoming a slave boy afterwords for the general.

"I don't blame you Kang, this is just horrible." Kirin said, now being the one trying to comfort his friend, a paw on his scalish shoulder and a slight smile across his muzzle.

Kang looked forward as he regained some joy, only to lose it again as they were stopped by Sharpclaw soldiers for inspection, Kang was starting to sweat from being nervous, he had no planning time with him talking to Kirin about his past, he was going to be killed with Kirin in Sharpclaw territory and not even make it to the gates of the ice region bridge.

"Kirin, I don't want to die, I'm to young to die!" Kang cried as he shook Kirin rapidly through fear and nervousness, Kirin gently slapped him across the face to calm him down and stop him from shaking him, a slight growl coming from his muzzle, telling Kang to never do that again.

Kirin placed his paw around Kang's mouth and pulled him into a shadowy spot behind a couple large pipes, the steam behind them hiding them very well from the Sharpclaw. Two Sharpclaw soldiers looked inside the hull of the war machine, calling out in grumbles and gnarled voices like they were chewing on bark, the cockpit, the whole damn thing was empty, or at least that was what they thought, and when they thought out an organized solution of the problem, only one thing that only a mindless creature or a psychotic person could quickly use as a conclusion: Ghosts! The two ran screaming like little girls for their lives, dropping their weapons behind them, telling those who they came across about the "haunted" war machine making its way through the city, and, also like mindless creatures or psychotic people, those who listened too the mistaken soldiers had begun running as well as far as possible; Kirin pulled Kang out of the shadow and put him in the drivers seat again, feeling a lot of humor from his little prank put into a massive scale.

"How did you do that?" Kang asked as he finally stopped laughing, wiping a few tears from his eyelids, but being serious as well, if Kang had tried that stunt, it would have failed so badly it would be seen from 20 miles away.

"I always scared the shopkeeper when I use to live with him, I hid on top or behind something that I could fit onto or into, jump out silently, then spook him."Kirin explained after he finished his laughter as well, a smirk across his muzzle and a voice full of triumph.

"Cunning like a thief, I see." Kang smirked as he drove the war machine again into the town, finally calming down from laughing.

"I would be better as a thief?" Kirin asked as he scratched his head at Kang's statement, his brow raised and a frown of concern across his muzzle..

"I'm just saying, you have a warrior's spirit, the cunning of a thief, but not the wisdom or intelligence of a mage, so I think you be more of something else, not quite sure, but not a warrior, or a thief, and most definatly not a mage." Kang explained to him, multi-tasking with talking to Kirin and driving the machine through the city.

Kirin was confused, what was greater then those three applications, why did he think of it as a weird application that is better then the rest, and why did he want to be it, but what was it is what he wanted to know the most, this thought tugged on every string of his mind, but he couldn't produce the answer, he sighed and relaxed in the chair as he watched the city pass by in the window.

"Well let's go, we have to-out of gas, damn." Kang grunted as his eyes fixed upon the fuel indicator on the panal next to the steering wheel, blinking a bright red, sadly it had drawn upon the artemis cannon's fuel as well, draining both machines dry.

"You mean we have to…" Kirin began with his statement, looking at Kang with a concerned look.

"Yup, walk the rest of the way." Kang replied as he stood from the drivers wheel and walked towards the hatch with his vulpine friend, both gathering their weapons into their paws.

Kirin sighed heavily like a whine and opened the hatch, the two quietly poked their heads out of the hatch entrence and looked around the camp for danger or sight of sharpclaw, many weapons and armors laid about, they had landed in the one place they never would want to end up: The war camp. Their jaws dropped onto the metal outlining of the entrance and their gaze fixed upona whole bunch of War machines in the front, ready to fire any ammo they had as well as their artemis cannons. Kang was scared out of his mind, there were over forty war machines in front of the two five year olds; Kang held his chest tightly and grunted, his hand started to burn badly but brightly, burning into his palm an odd asortment of arcs and circles, almost like some sort of puzzle, he removed his paw from his chest and glanced at the tattoo on his palm, it glittered brightly with a fasinating aura that only a mage could call upon, was Kang a mage without even knowing?

"Fire!" A commander roared over the machines with his finger extended out as a point towards the children.

The forty war machines blasted the two with everything they had, their shots bulleting towards them, but before they hit, Kang held out his claw with the tattoo and charged up a dark fog with his palm, so dark that even fear feared it, that even terror would take a step close to it, the fog rushed into the marks of his tattoo and brightened it like a searchlight.

"DIE!" Kang roared over them as he fired a colossal-like blast of dark energy, covering the whole camp in a ember shroud of fire and darkness, the entire camp was about 10 miles wide and long, seeming that it had taken days to set up, only to be torn apart in a mere 5 seconds. The fog disappeared, not one war machine was left standing or running, they looked like they had been skidded against the sky, they were pushed back part by part, quietly breaking apart into nothing but metal ash, Kang lowered his arm and looked at the destruction around him, panting heavily and clenched his chest from so much power.

"Kang…that was…FREAKING AMAZING!" Kirin yelled out in amazement, his adrenaline flared within him, he had never felt such a rush in so long.

"Yeah, I know, but how did I do it?" Kang asked himself as he examined the tattoo on his paw, running his fingers over it with concern and confusion, why did it come to him? Where did it come from?

"Don't know, don't care, as long as there is no trouble for our walk." Kirin squeaked in excitement and shot around the hatch with so much excitement, he was ready to almost explode if he didn't do something fast.

"Yeah that's all that matters, I suppose." Kang chuckled as he moved to the side, letting the bulleting Kirin out of the hatch, his adrenaline now shut down by the icy cold wind bashing against him.

Kang and Kirin hopped off their fueless war machine and made their way across the dead war camp and towards the gate to the mines, finally gaining warmth from the magma heat within, hoping they will find the private soon enough and kill him, this would make their journey much easier then usual. The two delved deeper into the mines, passing through several hall ways of burnt marks and scorched walls, like people had been blazed apart, they found no Sharp Claw alive but only their empty armor laying on the floor, no one was alive within the mines, Kang blew them away into oblivion.

"Hey, look, the bridge, lets go!"Kirin pointed out as he looked at an icy bridge leading out of the ice region and towards the deserts.

Kirin and Kang made their way onto the Bridge after running down several steps and ladders, quickly running towards the deserts, but something met them first as they leapt back from being struck by a sharpclaws weapons, thick snow horn hide armor around him, it was none other than Private Kio, holding two scimitars in his paws and spun them like they were straws.

"Alright, hand the key over and we'll let you go Kang."Kio announced as he gripped the hilts of his swords, a smirk came across his face that no one could trust.

"Hey! Kang is apart of the legend too, he's the lock, and ha!"Kirin barked at the private, Kang's jaw dropped and he let out a whine of irratation.

"Kirin, you couldn't just shut up could you? Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? WHY!" Kang cried to Kirin, smacking his weapon over and over across the ground in frustration.

"The Lock! Well I'll be receiving a big promotion from the general for both key and lock." Kio gasped and rubbed his muzzle, he chuckled at the mere thought of receiving a promotion to be an admiral.

"In your dreams!" Kirin snarled as he readied his axes in his paws and rushed forward into a charge.

Kirin leaped forward and swung his axes at Kio, blocking every attack one threw at the other, Kio smirking and easily parrying and clashing his swords with perfect aim agaisnt Kirin's axes.

"We are evenly matched, key, just stand down and come with me back to general scales." Kio announced, pressing his scimitars hard against the axes as well as pushing Kirin back.

Kirin pushed Kio's swords to the ground and ran up his arms and onto Kio's shoulders.

"Actually, we're not."Kirin explained quickly.

Kirin flipped backwards off the sharpclaws shoulders and took a tight grip on his sides, throwing Kio in back of him with a hard heeve; Kio quickly got up and attacked again, scimitars spinning like tops. Kirin swung his axes rapidly at Kio's head, hoping to make a fatal strike, only to suffer a swift kick to his stomach, Kirin released a loud grunt and fell to the floor, holding his stomach tightly in agony; Kio brought his swords up to knock out Kirin and meet with Kang, but Kang thrusted his scythe under Kio's legs and flipped him as hard as he could onto the bridge's icy structure, knocking him out for a while.

"Kirin, get up!"Kang barked, trying to lift Kirin up onto his feet.

Kirin stood up in pain, the kick was hard especially since the Sharp Claw have one deadly thing…claws; Kirin grasped his Axes tightly and ran forward, running towards Kio with axes readied in each paw behind him. Kio tried to pushed himself up and ready himself for another assault, but it was too late for him to act, Kirin swung both his axes straight into Kio's spine, severing it from every nerve with an instant kill, as well as penetrating his lungs and spleen, the young vulpine continued his assault upon the dead corpse.

"Kick me will you, I don't think so." Kirin snarled loudly and sheathed, spitting into the heavy bleeding wound.

Kirin smiled at Kang as they continued along the bridge and towards the desert, the two made their way across the ice bridge, and soon enough, they were on their way to General scales's battle camp.

On Corneria

"Lazlo!" An elder avian voice called out into a ship garage, his blue feathers smoothed down and his eyes shifted around the area.

"Over here dad." Another avian voice, yet younger, called out, his feathery hand waving out from under a ship with a sliding plate of tools beside him.

Falco looked down at his son, fixing an Arwing faster then any mechanic or engineer could possible do, Lazlo was quite a mechanic and lover of technology, but not only that, he had graduated from weapons training after performing in front of judges at the age of six at spear craft.

"Can you get that Arwing up and running soon? Fox and Krystal gotta go and get their son back, ASAP." Falco asked the young avian and passed him a tool that Lazlo tried to reach for.

"You can't quicken time, and besides, he probably doesn't remember them anyway." Lazlo explained as he wiped himself of arwing oil and tightened a bolt and fixed a couple electrical wires.

Falco rubbed the between of his eyes, that was the seventh time Lazlo had said that and felt no remorse for it at all.

"I might have it up and running in a couple of days, maybe Tuesday…yeah Tuesday." Lazlo announced, grabbing another tool and continued to work with sharp care, not knowing that Fox and Krystal waited outside from under the arwing.

Fox tapped his foot impatiently on the hard floor as Krystal held her arms in sorrow, she sniffled slightly and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"But that's too long, I want my child back quicker." Fox demanded of the young avian, Lazlo stuck his slightly oil bathed head out and coughed with a scowl.

"Alright jeez, once again I get yelled at by another ballistic male." Lazlo mumbled and rolled his eyes as he rolled back under and worked carefully.

Fox placed his arm around Krystal, trying to comfort her, but it wasn't helping, she was to sad to be cheered, sorrow could radiate from her if Fox was a cerinian, he would see it so clearly like a sunny morning.

"I want him back fox…I want him in my arms again." Krystal cried softly and silently, sniffling and buried her face into his chest.

"I promise you Krystal, we'll get him back…we will." Fox said softly as he gently hugged her close, his head resting beside hers.

Lazlo looked up at the couple with a frown and sighed. "They do miss their kid...well then Laz, no more break time, lets get to work!" and immeidately darted under, working as fast he could, hoping that it wouldn't be too late for them to arrive on Sauria if Kirin were to meet a horrible fate.


	5. the paw that glowed light

Chapter 5

The hand that glowed light

Kang and Kirin started to sweat in the scarred desert, the heat was unbearable and impossible to ignore, even for a child who could withstand tremendous amounts of great heat, Kang was no match for the beating sun above them, Kirin felt like it would burn a hole straight through him, it was more then unbearable, it was killing.

"It's so hot out here, I wish we still had that water." Kang coughed from having a dry through, his tongue hanged out over his fangs and his eyes fixed on the never ending horizon.

"I think your hallucinating Kang, we never had water." Kirin replied with the same dried throat tone, his feet dragged across the blazing sand and his tail barely had the energy to fan him down.

"Sorry, I must be going insane from heat." Kang sighed and wiped the sweat of his glistening forehead, his weapon was becoming heavier to lift as he became weaker and weaker.

"I just said that." Kirin replied lowly yet sharply, his eyes fixed upon his sharpclaw companion.

"Alright mommy." Kang laughed insanly, swaying left and right, his arms flying to his sides with each hard sway.

"Err…okay, I'm going to take three steps away from you." Kirin slowly said as he took three steps to the side and continued down the sand wasteland.

Kirin looked around the sand and his eyes immediatly widened like dinner plates, he spotted something up way ahead in the horizon, a small hut was in the distance of the two.

"I hope that's not a mirage." Kirin put his paws together and prayed to the heavens, hoping that the hut was not a figment of hallucination or a desert trick.

The two ran towards the hut as fast as their little legs could, the thought of the weapons weights was uncared, but when they arrived at the entrance of the hut, they couldn't believe its size, it was a Earth Walker hut; After quickly observing its large size, they picked up their jaws and shut them.

"Wow! I have never seen such a huge hut in all my life." Kirin squeeked in awe, his pupils shrunk down to the size of a lady bug as they darted around, examining the structure.

"Kirin, this belongs to an Earth Walker." Kang explained, now forgetting the heat and his weak state, he rubbed his scaley muzzle and wondered what kind of Earth Walker would live out in the middle of nowhere.

A grumbling boomed from within the hut's interior, making the two step away from the entrance in sudden fear of what would come out.

"Who's out there?" An old and almost maniacal voice rose out from the entrance, directed at the two children.

An old Earth Walker stomped outside his hut, shook his body of sand and belched, his eyes opened quickly like a sharp pain struck him and looked down at the two children, he didn't know what to say about Kirin since the mere sight of his blue fur struck him with confusion, but he didn't like Kang, no Earth Walker would ever like a Sharpclaw.

"What's a Sharp Claw doing out here?" The old Earth Walker grumbled and coughed, fixing his sight on Kang, face to face with the young Sharpclaw.

"Recruiting for the rebellion, and not to get mauled by an Earth Walker." Kang calmly spoke, yet he shut his eyes in pure fear of being killed and the ghastly scent of the Earth Walkers odor.

"Well bless my horns, Kang, is it really you?" The Earth Walker gasped and lowered himself to Kangs height and raised a brow.

Kang opened his eyes as quick as the Earth Walker did and looked closely at the Earth walker with a confused look upon his face, he paused for a while then his face displayed great amazement.

"Gomez!" Kang cried out in joy, hugging the great neck of the Earth Walker.

"You two know each other as well?" Kirin asked, if it were some sort of anime, exclaimation points and question marks would be over Kirin's head.

"Yeah, Gomez here saved my life once."Kang replied as he sat ontop of the old Gomez's head.

"How?" Kirin asked and tilted his head, again if it were an anime, even more Exclaimation points and Question marks would appear over his head.

"I got him out of a torture camp because Kang was a traitor of the Sharp Claw tribe laws." Gomez spoke and turned to his hut, his old bones cracked as he walked inside.

Kang and Kirin entered the Hut along with Gomez at his sides and observed the interior, the place was dull and black like a shack but had water wells with fresh water dwelling within them.

"HALLELUIAH!" Kang screamed and fell to his knees, his arms in the air like he had just been saved by jesus himself, quickly he crawled and dunked his head into one well, drinking the water hard and fast, quenching his dying and painful thirst.

"So YOU must be the key, eh?" Gomez said as he looked down at the young cerulean vulpine.

"Yeah I guess, I don't really much understand it, but don't call me key, just call me by my name, Kirin." Kirin replied as he sat down on the sand, not quite thirsty anymore, but relieved to get out of the heat.

"Well of course not, you left the Soul Edge at the Cloud Runners temple." Gomez chuckled and coughed, sand particles filtered into the air from his breath.

"The Soul Edge has been moved to the Krazoa temple." Kirin replied intellegently, it seemed that he was, after all, paying attention to the queen Cloud Runner.

"Well that's a bit o' bad luck right there, aye? So you must need the soul of the Spirit of teleportation, the warpstone, right?" Gomez asked the vulpine, unable to see Kirin's colossal sized confusion.

Kang brought his head out of a well, licked his lips of any remains of cold water, and joined the conversation, asking how they could get it from General scales without being caught.

"Well I don't know how you could get it from that ol' cog pipe, but I think you can if the Key has figured out the inner power within him." Gomez explained to the two children, Kirin raised a brow and looked at Kang's mark on his hand.

"You mean just like Kang?" Kirin asked the old Earth Walker, tilting his head to the left, slightly less confused then before.

"What do you mean "just like Kang"?" Gomez raised a brow as he narrowed his gaze on Kirin, wondering what he meant.

Kang held his claw up to Gomez's face, it bore the tattoo of great power, Gomez backed away in surprise and shock at the sight of it, his heart pounded hard in his chest but he was amazed afterwords, like he had just witnessed an up coming miracle to be shared with everyone.

"Why Kang, you're the Lock?" Gomez asked in joy, looking down at the sharpclaw child.

"Yeah, I am and I didn't even know I was, kind of ironic though." Kang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't believe it, both key and lock inside my hut at this very moment, this must, no, this IS the glorious day for the rebellion that we've been waiting for!" Gomez laughed with triumph and glee, more insanity in his tone then before.

Kirin nugged his companion in the arm as he spun his finger around his ear and made a crazy face, his eyes twirling around, his tongue sticking out and flopping about, then he stopped and pointed at Gomez, who continued to talk to himself. Kang started to chuckle, trying to hold back the laughter, but it was no use, it was too funny to hold in, he blurted out his laughter, rolling on the sand, catching Gomez's immediate attention, the old Earth Walker sighed.

"Sand insanity, cursed sun, (sigh) we'll have to put him out of his misery." Gomez said sadly as he rose his tail up to smack down Kang.

"No I'm fine, I'm fine, just remembered something funny." Kang chuckled and waved his paw for Gomez to stop, he sat up and chuckled again with glee, Kang finally wiped his eyes of tears, he stopped laughing and looked at Kirin, almost ready to laugh again seeing that Kirin was about to make another face.

Later

"Well boys, I'm finished filling up these canteens, they contain a lot of water, so you might be dragging a lot of weight." Gomez explained as he tossed down two large, heavy canteens into the childrens arms from his upper horns.

"Thank you Gomez, I will make sure that Syphon does not see the light of day." Kang grunted as he tied the canteen to his side and saluted to the Earth Walker.

"I know you'll make me proud Kang, you'll make all of the rebellion proud." Gomez replied with a smile and saluted with his tail.

Gomez then looked at Kirin after finishing his conversation with Kang and waved his tail, signaling him to come closer, Kirin didn't disobey and walked over slowly to the towering Earth Walker.

"Kirin, I think you should learn how to use your power from legend, the same way Kang learned his power." Gomez explained quietly as Kang setted up for departure, he closed his eyes slowly and lowered his eyes, Gomez started to chant a couple of words of the saurian language, slowly Kirin started to float into the air with a low yelp, a surge of great, raw power flowed through him, slowly fusing to his veins and bone structure, his paw started to radiate a bright and burning light, then a tattoo formed in the palm of his left paw.

"There, now you can hold the Soul Edge with true power." Gomez explained and smiled, watching Kirin float gently down onto the ground.

"Thanks crazy Earth walker, I mean Gomez." Kirin quickly spoke and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt by the Earth Walker.

Gomez looked down at him silently then a smile came across his face, the Earth Walker, Kang, and Kirin started to laugh, then Kirin and Kang made their way out through the entrance of his home and across the desert, leaving Gomez in his hut far behind them.

"I have to tell you Kang, I have met some crazy characters during our journey, but I think I just met the president of the crazies!" Kirin chuckled and nugged Kang's arm again.

The two laughed as they travled up a large desert hill, they looked forward at the horizon, observing the environment for anything until they spotted something up ahead, quickly darting down the hill at a fast enough pace, the two looked over a sand pile and there it was, General scales battle camp, heavily guarded and fortified, but it was 25 miles away by flight, so it would take longer for them to walk the rest of the way.

"Okay, now I am pissed off." Kang growled and clenched the sand under his claws.

"Me too Kang, me too." Kirin replied and scowled, all they had been doing through out the desert was walking.

The two sighed and began their long walk towards the camp, where they would recover the soul of the warpstone and get closer to the soul edge, they never looked back to see if anything was chasing or creeping, they wanted to get to the camp as quick as possible, a chuckle came from a Sharpclaws througt as he looked at the two through a telescope.

"So you've grown a lot, eh Kirin? We'll just see how long it takes you to get to the soul edge. Everyone! Make your way to Krazoa palace, the final act of this charade as come at last!" General scales roared over his soldiers as they made their way to the center tent, followed by General scales as they vanished with a bright flash of celestial light.

Back on Corneria

Lazlo tightened a loose bolt with his fingers to keep it in place, reaching for the wrench outside, but accidentally started to electrocute himself from a loose wire, the electric surges only felt little painful due to the size of the wire and his protective equipment.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! YARRGH! ERR…ouch." Lazlo twitched and coughed, wiping his face down with a cloth and grunted at the sore pain.

"Lazlo, are you okay?" Falco asked as he looked under the arwing and at his son.

"Yeah, just shocked myself." Lazlo said slowly as he tried to calm himself out of the pain.

"Where?" Falco asked, quite curious.

"Well…you don't want to know." Lazlo replied with a sigh.

"Oh! That had to hurt!" Falco gasped and chuckled slightly, finding it a funny thought "Where" his son was shocked.

"No it felt like a breeze, OF COURSE IT HURT!" Lazlo barked at him and grunted, his crotch was in severe pain.

Lazlo felt around from under the Arwing, reaching for the wrench again, very frustrated on not knowing where it was.

"Can you pass me the wrench?" Lazlo asked out to his father, unable to see the wrench anywhere around him.

Falco kicked the wrench under the Arwing; Lazlo reached out and took the tool, spinning it between his feathery fingers and tightened the bolt into place.

"Hey Dad, Mom called, said something about this balloon falling on her head." Lazlo explained as he crawled out from under arwing, completed with it, all that was left was just one tiny bolt to take care of.

"Oh man, the prank!" Falco yelped in panick and quickly thought of an excuse, Falco looked at his son and stepped close to him so no one would look, handing him a nice amount credits as a bribe, Lazlo eyed around and smirked as he looked up at him and accepted the bribe.

"If your mother asks?" Falco asked like a question frequently asked like a commander at a boot camp.

"Fox did it!" Lalzo replied like a soldier at a boot camp, making sure that Fox didn't hear.

"Your going to make me proud when you become a great man that frames others." Falco chuckeld and rubbed his sons head as he ran out.

"How many times has he said that in these past three days?" Lazlo thought and rolled his eyes, turning back to the untightened bolt. With a quick whip of his arm and a fast turn, Lazlo tightened the bolt into completion, he let out a sigh of relief knowing it was done; the Arwing was finally fixed and ready to fly.

"Done, it will be able to fit two pilots, a little add on of mine, make sure that when you get your son, he doesn't have anything huge, or its going to be a tight trip." Lazlo spoke out to the two foxes and wiped himself of oil, he quickly caught their attention.

Krystal and Fox quickly entered the Arwing as they rushed by Lazlo, powering up the engines to the maximum capacity and flew away into space and towards the dinosaur inhabited planet, Sauria.

"At least I made some Credits out of this." Lazlo chuckled and stretched his back, it was finally his time to relax and pamper himself.

Lazlo walked out of the repair bay with clean clothes on instead of his work clothes, his spear resting on his shoulder in his dorment hold, as he turned from locking up the bay, a bunch of Sharp Claw soldiers waited with clubs in their claws in an attempt to stop Fox and Krystal from leaving, but it was already too late, but at least that had someone to take their anger out on.

"Finally what I need." Lazlo grinned as he removed his shirt.

Lazlo grabbed is spear and pointed it the group of Soldiers, his grin shimmered off the sun as he spun the spear into the air and flipped back into a excellent stance, the bottom of the shaft in the air and the head of the spear downward like pointing southeast and northwest.

"A workout on real targets!" Lalzo spoke as he charged at the large group.

General scales battle camp

"Alright, we have to make our way in there, possibly risking out lives and killing others, and snatch the soul of the warpstone, then we'll be on our way to Krazoa palace." Kang explained and smiled, his weapon readied in his claws.

"Got it." Kirin replied as the two darted out to the entrance into battle stances, until they saw that the camp was completly empty of Sharp Claw, the two looked at each other and shrugged.

Kirin and Kang slowly moved inside the camp, looking for where the soul of the warpstone might be, the two searched high and low through the camp tents and armories; Kirin gazed down at his tattoo and nugged Kang as a tiny arrow of celestial energy formed from the tattoo's aura, pointing like it was like a compass, pointing the small ray of light towards General scales war tent.

"Alright, lets go while no one's around...since no one IS around, so lets just go inside as loudly as we want." Kang sighed, he had never felt so stupid to make a sentence without thinking it out.

Kirin and Kang moved quickly into the War tent, searching its contents quickly, they were in awe by all the artifacts that the general had, their gazes fixed on his study and, right in the middle of the room, there it was, the soul of the saurian warpstone, but that fact that no one was around was still a floating question in the air, this made Kirin wonder why with worry.

Kang grabbed the soul and held it gently as he removed it from its pedestal, feelings its deep warmth in and between his fingers; it started to glow bright in front of the two and,within a flash of bright celestial light, Kirin and Kang were sent through a portal at an uncontrollable speed, the universe dart all around them, they floated around in space and time, traveling at a higher speed then mach 2, then it stopped instantly as they landed on hard concrete with rain dripping onto their faces.

Kirin stood up in ache, then Kang stood up in more ache since it was more of an impact for dinosaurs to teleport, they looked around their environment and slowly Kirin stepped forward, looking at the great palace and the temple above it.

"Is this…" Kirin started to speak, eyes going left and right in gazing at the palace.

Kirin took a good look at the temple and wondered.

"Is this the Krazoa temple?" He asked himself, wondering if this is the final destination that the two would finally find the almighty soul edge, Kirin had to make it to the top, quickly forgetting the ache in his body, he turned to the temple, it was time for him save sauria, it was now or never.


	6. search for the soul edge

Chapter 6

Search for the Soul Edge

"My god, this is the Krazoa temple!" Kang cried out in awe, his legs shook in pure thrill and his hands shook with joy, Kang couldn't hold back his amazement at all, the temple was huge with its cold and glowing concrete, he looked over the edge of the temple grounds, his jaw dropped as his eyes had to see that they were floating over the clouds of Sauria.

"Kirin…" Kang squeeked in fear from heights.

"What?" Kirin replied, his brow raised slightly.

"This temple…" Kang squeeked again, biting his lip slowly and firmly.

"Yeah?" Kirin replied with slight impatience, his brow raised more and his foot taping the floor.

"Is floating!" Kang squeeked loudly and crawled back in fear.

"What!" Kirin yelped as he, too, was afraid of heights.

"We are floating in the air in the Krazoa temple." Kang explained and curled up, afraid to stand.

Kirin shook his head of his fear and took in a deep breath, this was something he would have to see for himself, slowly he crawled along the concrete floor and towards the edge, his muzzle slowly peeked down over the ridge and gazed down into the clouds, it was indeed true that they were floating over Sauria's skies.

"Well lets not waste time, we have to find the Soul Edge as quick as possible before those Sharp Claw do." Kirin explained as he rolled back away from the edge, his heart racing with hidden terror of heights, after a few minutes of relaxing and regaining control of their fear, the two began their search.

Kirin and Kang carefully examined their environment in hopes to find a clue or a passageway that would lead them to the mighty weapn, they tried their hardest to find the entrance to the interior of the temple, but it was odd to them, to anyone who would try to make a excavation of the temple, it puzzled them because there was no doors or gates, only ramps, stairs, and hallways, and not a clue in sight of traces to the soul edge.

"Of course we're talking about spirits here, they don't need doors to enter their temple." Kang sighed and rubbed his head with frustration.

Kirin let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the cold, wet concrete, feeling like a failure that he wouldn't fin the soul edge in time; A grumble made his ears perk up quickly and looked up towards the sound, gasping quickly and silently in amazement, he rose to his feet and stared at Garin hanging upside down from a rope tied to the underside of a balcony, his eyes widened with joy as he stared up at his past friend.

"Garin!" Kirin cried in happiness.

"Grandpa!?" Kang yelled in confusion, his brow raised as far as it could go.

"Kirin! Kang! Get me down from 're!" Garin yelped as he struggled in the binds.

Kang sighed and unsheathed his weapon, slowly he spun its shaft and threw his scythe at the ropes like a spinner, cutting them from the ceiling of the balcony and caught his spinning weapon as it returned to him like a boomerang, dropping his grandfather from the great height above them; Kirin and Kang quickly leapt and caught the old Sharp Claw engineer before he splattered all over the concrete floor like a balloon dropping from a hundred feet.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? Kang asked as he sat his grandfather down into a sit on the floor.

"General scales came and tied me up there, I've been dangling like a worm on a hook for these past hours. He took me and his damn army inside, but I don't know if they've left 'r not." Garin replied as he rubbed his head, so full of blood that it put him in series ache of head pain as the blood ran back down and out pf his brain and into his body."

"Garin?" Kirin waved his paw in his face, trying to get his attention.

"Kirin? Why looky there, you've aged into fine young…whatever you are." Garin yelped with glee, his arms wrapped around the young vulpine with a hug.

Kirin was happy to see that his former guardian was still alive and well, but Kirin remembered from the past words of this old geezer he said a while ago: General Scales was here. Kang's attention turned towards a wall, his eyes narrowed onto it as he examined its form and design.

"Garin, do you know about the Soul Edge?" Kirin asked as he sat down on his knees.

"Of Course I do!" Garin barked and stretched, his old joints popping loudly.

"Where is it in this temple?" Kirin continued with his barrage of questions.

"I would say on the top floor, but you'll need a cloud runner or sprout wings to get up there." Garin explained as he pointed to the tip of the temple.

"Or make use of these tattoo's." Kang spoke as he examined the wall one last time.

"What do you mean Kang?" Kirin stood and looked at his friend with confusion.

"Kirin, look at the wall and look closely, look at its odd design carefully, it has the same signs as our tattoo's," Kang explained running his fingers down the craft of concrete wall. "I think these are the doors, our tattoo's must be the keys to opening them."

"Well you boys talk amongst yourselves, I'm getting me some shut eye, old men need their rest." Garin yawned as he flopped back and rested himself on the wet floor, soon asleep without care.

Kang looked disappointed at his sleeping grandfather and sighed heavily, he shook his head slowly and looked at Kirin with a blank face.

"After fifty years of working as an engineer, you'd get tired quickly too, ya know." Kang explained as he stood in front of the wall with Kirin.

"Well he said the Soul Edge was at the top, so lets go!" Kirin said as he clenched his tattood paw.

The two placed their tattooed hands on the wall with a hard slap, it started to glow a bright white and black shades, then disappeared as quick as a flash of lightning, opening a unknown hallway into the inner workings of the Krazoa temple. The two took cautious steps within the hallway, making sure that there was no traps to stop them or hinder them from advancing, with greatest of luck on their side, they made it into the center of the hallway, shaped like a huge oval, marked with all kinds of symbols and runes in saurian and ancient krazoa language, windows of thick glass for walls, they glowed and dimmed in patterns one after another, leaving the two amazed in its aura's.

"My god, this place is wonderful, like an unknown paradise unable to be contained." Kang said in awe, wiping a tear from his eyelids as the light made his eyes hurt.

"Remember Kang, we're here to obtain the Soul Edge." Kirin shook Kang's shoulder as he continued on through the halls.

"I know but look at this place Kirin, its so wonderful and peaceful, its the greatest wonder of the Krazoa." Kang exclaimed with awe, smiling at the grand sight around them.

Kirin sighed and shook his head, but slowly he looked at the environment and took time to examine its wonderous form, it was beautiful and full of tranquility, the rain seemed more of an added addition of the temple.

"I think I may have found an elevator." Kang pointed to a room that was filled with a loud roar of blowing wind, the two entered the room with excitement, only to have their jaws drop in greatet astonishment when the elevator that Kang spoke of was several wind fans blowing up to the top.

"Maybe we can float to the top...and pray we don't get cut up into meat?" Kirin shook and swallowed hard.

Kang walked forward, slowly with great caution, and leapt over the bottom fan with a great leap, letting out a scream of excitement as it started to gust him upwards with powerful winds to the next fan, Kirin soon followed his floating friend to the top, screaming with excitement as well.

"So I have to stop a great evil from destroying this land using a blade that I am destined to wield? Sounds fun!" Kirin yelled with joy in his voice as the fans continued to blow them up towards the temple's tip.

Back on Corneria

"Is that all you guys got? Your weak!" Lazlo barked in annoyance as he looked at his fallen enemies.

Lazlo spun his spear between his feathery fingers and then relaxed it on his shoulder, looking down at the defeated Sharp Claw soldiers before him, the ones still standing shook in fear and backed away from him. Then there was a sound piercing crash behind Lazlo, he swallowed hard with worry and turned around slowly: his repair shop, everything he worked on and spent his well earned money on to improve, was obliterated.

"I hope you all have enough to cover all this, now I'm seriously pissed off!" Lazlo roared over the Sharp claw and clenched his spear tightly, bolts of lighting shot off its shaft and bladed head. Lazlo bolted towards the Sharp claw that were standing and started to slaughter them with no mercy within his blows or his eyes, group after group after group, they fell to his spear in a bloody butchering.

Lazlo stopped and looked down at the Sharp claw as well as the decapitated and butchered soldiers, then he laughed slowly like he was embarrassed, trying his best to keep his cool instead of breaking out in panick.

"Oh wait, I have insurance on this place," Lazlo chuckled slowly with emberessment as he looked at the butchered piles he had created. "…err…I'll just push these into the ocean…no one will know…"

Lazlo eyed left and right slowly, pushing each corpse into the ocean with his foot and spear shaft, they sunk below to the deep bottom where they, most likely, got eaten and torn to tiny pieces by Corneria's humongous and dangerous underwater life.

"So uh...I guess i'll just be going...this way..." Lazlo stammered as he backed away from the ocean edge.

Lazlo turned slowly from the red ocean and quietly walked off, which then turned into a sprinting run, acting like nothing had happened.

Krazoa temple

The two pushed a stone slap forward and out of their path, making there way onto the ceiling of the entire temple. Kirin looked around at the top of the temple, it seemed that the fans only took them to the underside of the top, his eyes then caught the sight of a hole in the center of the ceiling, below that was stairs, leading up to the top and to another set of stairs, leading to the very tip of the temple. Kirin started up the stairs with Kang and then began into a rush up the next set, seeking the blade like a mad hunger, when he finally made it to the top, he paused with silence, the winds became eerie with silence, his heart raced faster and faster; it was there, glowing with darkness, wrapped in bloody vines, the eye whipping around then finally fixing its gaze upon him.

"Should I grab it?" Kirin's paw shook with temptation, his eyes fixed upon the blades eye.

Kirin couldn't think, this was a great moment where he could receive ultimate power for anything he wanted to do with it, but would it accept him?

"Alright…here goes." Kirin took in a deep breath and reached out to the sword.

Kirin placed one paw on the hilt of the blade, the darkness surrounding it started to fade, the vines slowly burning away, he placed his other paw of the hilt, the darkness disappeared and the vines fell into ash; He pulled with all of his strength, freeing the blade from its hold, it radiated light and darkness, cracking thunder boomed over him as he held it over him. The Soul Edge was finally in his grasp, the power that he was to take was finally within him, he quickly rushed down the stairway to meet his friend and show his glorious weapon.

"Kang I have…" Kirin started to state, slowly coming to a stop at the end of the stairs.

Kirin paused and gripped the soul edge tightly within his paws, General Scales held Kang's in his normal claws, smirking at Kirin, Kang squirmed in the air as he tried to free himself from the elder Sharp claw's grip.

"Put him down." Kirin Commanded as he swung the soul edge as a warning.

"I will when Syphon awakes from his tomb." General scales chuckled as he looked at the stairs.

A rumbling started to quake the entire temple with an uncontrollable fury, the gray clouds stopped raining and began to blacken like ash, General Scales stood firmly with a triumphent grin, not even budging from place, neither was Kirin sliding from his stance as well. Then a crash boomed over them, the stairs burst open with debris flying over the temple edges, a huge Red Eyes dinosaur emerged from the stair way, holding two humongous blades, his eyes opened instantly and his muzzle opened with a booming roar, the sharp claw we're blown back by the mighty voice of the sealed evil, none other then Syphon.

"Once again I am free from my cursed prison! Where is the Key that has freed me?" Syphon boomed down at them, his fangs struck immediate fear into the Sharp claw army as they got to their feet in total terror.

Syphon looked down at Kirin, who shaking with fear and his pupils were the size of fleas, his muzzle shuddered in terror, his legs instantly locked up and didn't dare to budge from place, his heart was racing, no, speeding like a police chase on a criminal with several pounds of cocaine.

"YOU! HAHAHAHA THIS MUST BE A JOKE!" Syphon laughed down at him, holding his chest in pain as he insulted Kirin's tiny stature.

Kirin was now even more terrified with Syphon right at his face, unable to breathe because of fear and unable to reply with a comeback because of his shut down mind, he took in a deep breath after he shook himself of his own lock up and looked up at the mighty beast.

"I am the key because I am holding the Soul Edge." Kirin calmly spoke as he held up the blade, pointing at the colossal beast.

"Yes, but seeing how small you are, and without a doubt that you are very weak without even guessing, I consider you not a threat to my conquest, I barely consider you anything to my power, however when all of Sauria is mine, you shall live for freeing me child, I would not and could not see the reason of even killing you." Syphon chuckled as he stood up and stretched, looking over the clouds of the planet that would once again be his to rule and torment.

"What are you waiting for Kirin, use the Soul Edge to kill him!" Kang cried out as he struggled as hard as he could out of the general's grip.

Kirin shook at the mere thought of fighting such a monster, Kirin's gaze then turned into a thinking expression, slowly he was receiving an odd thought, something that may help him, even save him, or fail him: "Key…Lock… parts of a Door…Kirin…Kang…Soul Edge…!"

"Kang…your blood…I need it to be placed on the Soul Edge!" Kirin yelled at Kang, turning to him quickly with the soul edge out in a point at his sharp claw friend.

"WHAT?!" Kang screamed in confusion, his jaw dropped and his brow raised to the point that wrinkles would instantly form, was Kirin mad through fear or simply crazy?

"I am the key, as everyone around has said, you're the lock that will help the key, I think the Soul Edge is the door," Kirin explained, trying his best to make his theory as understandable as possible. "What was hidden behind the door was meant to be locked behind it, in other words, Syphon!"

General Scales dropped Kang without care, dropped to his knees and bowed to the great Dinosaur, catching the beasts attention as Kang quickly ran to Kirin's side, the two quickly planning as fast as possible.

"Great and powerful Syphon!" General scales praised as he laid his arms out on the concrete.

"Who are you stranger?" Syphon asked as he knelt down to the scum of a general.

"I am the one who brought the key here." General scales slowly looked up and explained what he had done for the might beast.

Syphon looked at him with questioning eyes then towards Kirin with concerned eyes, sensing the aura upon him, a low growl erupted from the might beasts muzzle, then he turned his head back to the general, malice shown in his expression like it was written on paper in large font.

"Really now, you brought this little descendent to me so that he would dispose of me, so that you could take my power and rule Sauria with an iron fist, no pun intended," Syphon explained and snarled down at scales, his face was full of fear, knowing that his actual plan was told right in his face. "Well as a matter of fact, Scales…I sense that this boy can kill me, I can see his inner power, longing to be free and destroy whatever it touches, so I, your gracious idol, in return for bringing me my killers, should by all means repay the debt by disposing you of my temple!"

Syphon's swift arm latched and lifted the traitorous General scales from the ground, snarling in his face one more time, and, with a strong toss, threw him off the temple top and over the edge, listening to his screams of terror, then only silence, this was odd to him but at the moment, he really couldn't care, he than began to focus on his next target: Kirin.

"Alright Kang, it's time to bring Syphon down once and for all, so that no soul edge descendent will ever have to worry about this monster again, but I need your help, I can't win without you, will you help a friend one last time?" Kirin asked his friend with worried eyes, hoping that he would get the answer he desired.

Kang thought carefully for a while, what could he do that wouldn't kill him or rapidly bleed him to death, this idea of using his blood to kill Syphon actually made sense, the key is Kirin, an object that must require a lock, the Lock was him, an object that requires a key to keep a door shut, and the door was the Soul Edge, the main object the keeps everything behind it inside, and what's behind the door that will remain shut was Syphon!

"Okay, I'll give some of my blood, just do me a favor and win this for the freedom for all of us." Kang replied with a nod and smile.

Kang took his weapon and cut his arm carefully and not fatally, leaking his blood onto the Soul Edge's form, Kirin's plan was working, it was actually working, the Blade was glowing brightly with renewed and gargantuan strength.

"Alright Syphon, this time, when you are sealed away, I expect you to stay sealed away!" Kirin roared up at the beast and as ran forward to meet his fate, all of Sauria now laid on his shoulders.


	7. The Fated Encounter

Chapter 7

The battle with Syphon/ Kirin meets his parents

Kirin, holding the glowing Soul Edge up and over his head with both his paws grasped tightly around the hilt of the giant fleshly blade, stepped forward to face the mighty entity Syphon, who released a roar from his mouth and raised his giant blade, the Soul Edge hummed in Kirin's paws with a great brave spirit dwelling within it, he didn't fear Syphon with the help of the weapon, all he had to do was simply defeat him and everything would be okay again on Saurai, but how to do it? Syphon let out a battle roar as he swung his blades at Kirin, their humongous weight and colossal size would have crushed his small body beneath their alloy steel, but, amazingly impossible to believe without seeing, Kirin held them above him, using the Soul Edge to keep them away from striking him down.

"Trust me Syphon, I'm small no doubt, but I'm tough, brave, and care for my home, and that's enough to beat you!" Kirin snarled and gripped the soul edge tightly.

Kirin pushed the Soul Edge forward, knocking the blades away from him, Syphon looked at Kirin with surprise, how could this be? Syphon was considered a sealed god and Kirin was only a child, fated with many destinies to come, how could he hold back such a monstrocity?

"Impossible, you are weak, how can you be as strong as me? It's just not possible!" Syphon snarled as he regained balance and gripped the hilts of his two giant blades.

"Not as strong, Syphon…Stronger is the word your looking for, look it up!" Kirin barked at the beast as he charged again.

Syphon began to grit his teeth through frustration and anger, then a smirk came across his scalish face, he then swung his blades, not down at the young vulpine, but from each side, knowing that Kirin will only be able to block one attack and not the other. Kirin looked left to right in panick, he didn't which sword to block, knowing that even if he did block one, the other would strike and, no doubt, kill him, then he looked closely at the angle of the two swords coming at them, they were the same size and going at the same speed with the same force, a small grin came across the vulpine's face, he knew how to block both attacks now. Syphon laughed as the two blades darted to Kirin's sides, knowing that he would live without another key to stop him, he wouldn't have to wait another 1000 years to be awoken, he would be free of all of the descendents, he would destroy the cursed blade that had sealed him, but when he looked down to witness his glory, he thought his eyes would explode in shock as he gazed down at the young vulpine's blocking stance: Kirin stuck the Soul Edge into the concrete as firmly as he could, using it like a thick pole to have both sides of the Soul Edge block both blades, it had worked perfectly, Kirin remained unharmed.

"You are full of idea's, aren't you, you little pest?" Syphon whispered as his eye twitched and his fangs grit in great frustration

"Oh and much more, Syphon, so much more." Kirin smirked and pulled the blade out of the ground.

Kirin grasped the Soul Edge tightly in his paws, ready to block any attack that Syphon threw at him, he was ready more then ever now, Syphon's slashes and swings were too slow, making blocking strategies easy for the young vulpine to conduct and play out, but then Syphon started to laugh, oddly, he was laughing like he had forgotten something, something deep in his head.

_"Why is he laughing?" _Kirin thought as he kept his soul edge readied, his eyes fixed upon the mighty beast, why was this beast laughing, why?

"Foolish boy, I thought I could beat you at this current energy level, how could I be so foolish to forget!?" Syphon laughed again, his voice so terrifyingly insane that it made Kirin shiver in fear. "So I'll increase my power some more with the unawoken energy laying within me, let's see you defeat me then, young soul edge descendent!"

Syphon started to gather energy out of his stomach, his head, and the energy in the air, his eyes shot open and his pupils widened, turning a eerie blue, his scales went from brown to blood red, his swords started to electrify a red lightning; Kirin started to slowly back away from the new Syphon, what had he done to himself? What could Kirin do?

_"Oh man, this is not good, definatly not good!"_ Kirin thought in terror, watching Syphon as he changed.

Syphon became even more powerful than ever, his body pulsed with auras of himself, disappearing and reappearing, like a set of timed heartbeats, but Kirin still held a sturdy grip on his Soul Edge, ready for battle even though his chances of winning slimmed a bit.

"You still are eager to die, aren't you?" Syphon smirked and chuckled, a bolt of red lightning sparked by Kirin's head.

"I'm not the one going to die!" The young vulpine cried as he raised the sword and charged again.

Kirin leapt at Syphon with a high jump, swinging his blade down into Syphon's leg as hard as he could, cutting into his flesh and veins; Syphon reeled back in pain slightly, then started to laugh as his leg started to rejuvenate the wound, Kirin barely harmed him at all.

"Awww it seems that you can still hurt me, perhaps, just maybe that I need to become even more powerful!" Syphon cackled as he drew upon his unawoken energy again.

Syphon started to glow again with a fiery, eerie aura, his red scales turned into black scales, his swords extended, becoming uneven and misshapen, giving the upper advantage to Syphon, obliterating any way Kirin has of blocking both attacks at the same time. Syphon swung one blade after another swing with flashes of red lightning bolting and jolting the soul edge, swinging his blades like a mad man released from his leash, Kirin tried to manage at blocking each of the godly assaults, but was having a hard time of keeping his balance and was slowly forced to back up slightly, as he looked back, he realized Syphon's plan, he didn't need to cut or slash Kirin because Kirin getting close to a ledge, Syphon was going to knock him off to join General scales's fate.

"I'm coming Kirin!" A weak voice barked out, it was Kang, weakened by the power of soul edge drawing upon his blood.

Kang swung his scythe downward at Syphon's foot, but when it touched his scales, like a hammer smashing an acorn, it snapped like a twig against him, Kang's jaw dropped as his favorite weapon fell to pieces.

"Away from me you puny pest!" Syphon snarled down at Kang.

Syphon swung his giant tail at Kang, striking him across the temple top, smashing him into a hard concrete wall, cracking and smashing some parts of it, the young sharpclaw fell to the floor.

"Kang!" Kirin cried out in worry.

Kang was knocked out on the floor of the temple roof, unable to hear Kirin's woeful cries; Kirin looked forward slowly and roared with a berserkers blind fury, with hidden strength felt awoken by the soul edge, he slammed the blade down along with Syphon's and took the giant Red Eyes by the blades and threw him, launching Syphon off the ceiling and onto the bottom temple floors where the two first arrived.

"I'LL KILL YOU…YOU…BASTARD!" Kirin screamed in pure malice, gripping the soul edge tightly in his paws.

Kirin jumped off the roof and dived towards the floors below, landing on ground hard but with no broken bones, cracking and making a crater within it like he was a comet; he started to radiate the same Aura when he was an infant, but this time it was spreading into the air, like a engulfing fog of red death.

"How…did you…do that?" Syphon's voice was shivering with awe and terror.

"It doesn't...matter...Syphon...all that matters...is that now...you...die!" Kirin snarled loudly and slammed the soul edge down onto the ground, his bared fangs then turned into a shocked face; Kirin had stopped radiating the aura, and was normal again, leaving Kirin in a shocked position, the red fog had vanished. "Uh oh…I guess I don't know how to stay in that form for a long time...eh heh."

"Ha…good for me…bad for you!" Syphon laughed as rose to his feet and cracked his back, he was perfectly fine, his rejuvination ability was now equal to a gods.

Kirin held his blade close, his final moments were about to come, he waited for his demise to come and end his young life; Syphon swung his two blades down, they flew towards the young vulpine to end the peace of Sauria once and for all.

_"I didn't get to meet those two in my dream, I know they are real, I remember them, now I won't see them...never."_ Kirin thought in fear and shut his eyes, tears streamed down his face as he dropped his head, his fangs bit his lip as hard as he could, then all was silent, all was calm.

Kirin looked up in confusion and was amazed at the environment, everything was frozen in time, all a bright white and grey, the rain stopped in air like floating sapphires, Syphon's blades just above his head that cut the tip of a hair in half. Then Kirin looked up into the sky slowly as he heard a soft sound like a rod smacking around in a wooden cup, he could hear spirits talking above him, speaking only to him, then, like a miracle, they appeared to him like guardian angels to protect their soul in need.

"Are you…the Krazoa spirits?" Kirin spoke in a soft tone as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared up at the spirits in awe.

The spirits floated down in a circle and floated around him, circling him with their gaze, filling him with a soothing trust towards them, Kirin dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Yes, we are young one, we could not let such a beast to sever your fate for what it truly is." One spirit spoke out, obviously the head krazoa among all of them.

The Krazoa spirits slowly started to glow a white aura around the vulpine, filling Kirin with energy and new found strength, slowly lifting him into the air, the vulpine yelped in surprise and looked around at them.

"We have come to aid you in this fight, Kirin of the Soul edge, lending our strength to you, so that you, and only you, may put an end to this entity and his heretic ways, take our strength Kirin, take and bring peace for an infinite line of years to come, and become the new hero of Sauria!" The spirits spoke at once as they began to fuse themselves to his flesh and clothes.

The Six Krazoa spirits entered Kirin's body as they finished fusing, the young vulpine let out a roar as his body began to take in the new energy and strength, his eyes glowed a bright purple, his blue fur became a heavenly arctic white, his Soul Edge extended in his paws and became more of a mouth like sword, the eyes on either side of the blade as it opened from the tip with a screech, he was a true warrior of Sauria, a true hero.

"This is what I wanted to be all along, the one thing I didn't know the answer to…not a warrior, or a thief, or a mage…A hero!" Kirin roared to the heavens as he looked down at Syphon and readied the soul edge.

Kirin felt wings burst out his back, easing out of his back gently with no blood dripping or flesh ripping, they were angel wings of heaven white color, radiating a cool breeze like winter's chilly winds, like an orchestra played from the strings and drums of heaven, but his blade craved for blood and flesh, like demons undying thirst from hell.

"Syphon, this is your final hour! Make note of that!" Kirin snarled as he spun the blade and his wings flexed into opening.

Time then continued, Syphon's blade missed Kirin by a long shot, the entity looked at the new Kirin and shook in fear, knowing that he had the Krazoa helping him, he swung his blades insanely in hopes of striking the vulpine through panick, but Kirin just disappeared into the wind and reappeared as the blades came close to him, dodging each attack that came his way, slashing Syphon across the face and body with relentless blows from the soul edge. The entity then took a defensive stance, afraid now more then ever.

"W-w-w-what...are you!?" Syphon cried in fear, his wounds were unable to rejuvinate, the ability blocked by the infecting power of the Krazoa spirits.

Kirin spun the soul edge in his paw then gazed down upon the weakened Syphon, gripping the sword in his paw.

"I am Kirin, Hero of Sauria, using power of the Krazoa spirits…you, however Syphon, are going to be erased from History! Sauria will remain in peace! Forever!" Kirin exclaimed and the heavens themselves opened through the black clouds with a bright heavenly light.

Kirin flew towards Syphon with a mach 5 speed, shooting right through him like a living blaster shot, bursting out the back of Syphon's stomach and piercing through his spine. Syphon started to vomit blood, his lips, like a waterfall, were dripping blood, he couldn't sustain his strength to push himself up and he couldn't use his rejuvinating ability anymore, this was it, like every other time a key had appeared on Sauria, he was to be defeated.

"You…you're a monster!" Syphon cried in pain, unable to stand and unable to bear the agony.

"Actually Syphon, you have that backwards." Kirin spoke softly but still full of anger, slowly turning to the beast.

Syphon roared at the angel like hero and thrust his blades at Kirin as a final attempt for victory, making a direct hit, but Kirin looked down at the blades with a smirk and a chuckle, they were disintegrating into tiny white orbs, entering the Soul Edge and giving it the entities strength. Kirin lifted his paw with the tattoo slowly into the sky, the heavens shined brighter and then covered the angel vulpine in a white orb of heavenly light, he was going to kill Syphon with his new found strength with the help of the heavens, the krazoa, and the soul edge all in one final blow. Kirin flew like a bolt of lightning, flashing and shocking, in and out of Syphon multiple times like a roller coaster free to make its trail through him, he was starting to die as more blood shot out of him.

"Good bye Syphon." Kirin spoke softly as he readied himself for the final assault

Kirin held up his paws slowly towards the heavens, light started to swirl onto his paws like a twister, then an orb was created within his palms, gentle to touch but so full of energy, Kirin moved his paws down and, with precise aiming, fired a mighty blast similar to the one Kang fired in the ice camp, but only wider, longer, and more dangerous. Syphon screamed in pain as he was torn apart by the light, he started to disappear into the air, leaving his two swords and an orb behind, full or darkness and fiery ambition. Kirin floated down towards the orb and frowned, feeling it's energy, Syphon could still be reborn while this orb was still in contact, he lifted the unholy orb into his paw and sighed as he crushed it in his paw, turning it into diamond like dust, watching it blow away into the cold winds or the horizon. It was over, the Krazoa left Kirin's body and floated in a circle above him, Kang, carried and bandaged by Garin, followed him down onto the temple floor.

He smiled and joined their company, the two tightly hugged the vulpine for his victory, Kirin shouldered the soul edge with a victorious smile and raise his paw up in a fist, he turned to the Krazoa as they spoke to him again, calling upon his immediate attention.

"Kirin, we thank you for saving our world, through your eyes, everyone on this planet has seen your heroic deed, setting them free of terror and bringing a new era of peace, everyone's thoughts flow through us as we can hear them and feel their pride for you, even the new comers." The head Krazoa spoke.

"New comers? I don't understand." Kirin raise a brow as he asked the krazoa's for what the meant by New comers.

"You will, young Kirin, in time, but now we take our leave. Farewell, great hero of Sauria." The spirits spoke all at once as the shot into the sky and into the temple.

Kirin looked at the ground, his eyes became normal, his fur became blue, and his Soul Edge shrunk to normal size, he gripped the soul of transportation and the three were teleported into the Hollow, knowing that all that awaited them was praise and glory.

Thorn tail hollow

Everyone cheered for Kirin, Kang was held up on top of Gomez, the whole Rebellion stood beside them, saluting with joy, dinosaur children yelped with glee as the heroes rode by them.

"So Kirin, we did it, Syphon is no more, General scales is no more…I think everything is as it should be." Kang chuckled and smiled as he laid back on gomez's back.

"Actually, I stole this from General scales before he was thrown off, it's his badge." Kirin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold and black badge, he smiled at his friend and held it out to him. "So I give it to you Kang…I mean, "General" Kang."

Kirin placed the badge in Kang's claws, everyone cheered and the rebellion roared with triumph, Kang became a general instantly, a governor, by his friend's decree. Kirin smiled at him, he saved Sauria from a horrible creature, and was going to keep the Soul Edge, he was a hero among the citizens of Sauria.

Kirin crawled off of Gomez's back and looked forward then paused, he stared at the Arwing and the blue vixen standing, the one from his dreams; Krystal looked at her son and tears began to roll down her cheeks, Fox did as well and his heart finally began to feel again; Kirin took a step forward, Krystal did the same, Kirin then ran to his mothers arms and leapt into her embrace, Krystal held him close and nuzzled his head, Fox then held his son and Krystal within his strong arms, they were a family once again.

"Kirin, my Kirin." Krystal spoke softly as he held her child close to her, the young vulpine snuggled close to both of them.

Krystal's tears rubbed onto Kirin's fur, he finally knew who they were, they were his parents, the ones from his dream that had plagued him for so long had made themselves visible to him, they were his parents no doubt.

"Well let's go, we have to get back to Corneria." Fox smiled at the two as he stood, Kirin dropped down to the floor and was silent like he was struck with grief.

Kirin looked at Kang slowly with a sad look, Kang returned the same look to his heroic friend and slowly walked foward into a confronting distance, gently taking his Kirin's paw and shook it.

"I guess this is goodbye." Kirin said slowly and frowned.

"For now Kirin." Kang said as he shook his paw and returned the frown.

Kirin hugged Kang tightly, Kang didn't strike him, but simply padded Kirin on the back, Kirin looked around and then looked shocked, a piece of the temple was falling towards them from the dying spot that Syphon fell on, the piece hurdled towards them but then exploded into pieces as Fox fired a shot from his blaster then holstered it onto his side.

"What is that? I never seen such a power from something that small!" Kirin asked, completly amuzed with the weapon.

"Wait until you get home, I'll tell you everything about the planet." Fox chuckled and lifted his son into his arms, the soul edge dragging from Kirin's paw.

The three entered the Arwing and took of onto a course for their home planet of Corneria, but Lazlo was right, it was going to be a tight trip, all thanks to the Soul Edge.


	8. 11 years later

Hey, Ariaz speaking, here to give ya'll some info on the up coming chapters in this part of "Kirin's life."

About: Kirin, now 16, is feeling pain from within him, then he finds out that it is demon energy manifesting inside him, if he doesn't learn how to control it, Corneria will be under attack by something very invincible.

New Chars: Pierce Phoenix, Fara's son, gifted with controlling wind, a walking body of 500 piercing rings.

Conner O'Donnell, Wolf's son, gifted with controlling fire, loves to sleep.

Lazlo but you already met him.

Fiona Phoenix, Fara's daughter, tries to be like her older brother, somewhat telekinetic.

Pinza Coraso, Panther's son, gifted with controlling Ice, spear master, nothing like his father.

11 years later

The Venom Prisoners ran for their lives in pure fright, trying to get away from the shadowy figure chasing them down the night streets of Corneria. They took a left turn into an alley and were trapped in, the figure landed in front of the only exit way out, the prisoners turned to their chaser and shivered back in terror.

"What really pisses me off about you Venom walking bums, is that you try to destroy everything around us. You know, that kinda makes me...ballistic." The figure spoke and grinned as he reached out behind him and grabbed onto the holsters on his back.

The figure drew out his two hand guns, one made of pure silver with bat wings on each side and a sickle on the bottom of the grip and the other made of pure gold with rubies in its sides and a long sickle ontop, about to fire at the Prisoners with unmerciful rage and bloodlust. The prisoners quickly drew their hidden blasters and fired away, but it was a feeble attempt as the figure easily dodged each shot and fired the blasters out of their paws with three precise shots, it was a hopeless attempt to win.

"Do you even know who I am?" The figure spoke as he stepped forward towards the moonlight.

The figure lifted his hood and revealed his face within the moon's glow, it was Kirin, a 16 year old Kirin to be exact, more violent then kind like before, his blue hair now longer and reaching down to his tail base, his body more slim and stronger then before, he was like his father but in a much different way: Torture first, never ask a damn question later. Kirin held his two hand guns and fired, screams of the Venom prisoners echoed through the streets of Corneria like an alarm sirin blaring over a base.

"You were messing with a professional Mccloud, Jackasses."

Back at the Base

Kirin walked through a glass door and sighed, cracking his back and let out a belch, holding onto his Soul Edge with one strong paw, looking around for his parents that had informed him of the prisoners escape. The familier old hare, Peppy, started walking up to him, more elderly then ever, it was a miracle that he was even standing at this age, though Kirin would never make a insulting joking about his age unless he wanted several hours of lectures.

"So did you capture them or, the usual, kill them?" The old hare asked, his voice had actually seem to tighten in his throat, his lungs weren't what they use to be.

Kirin looked at the old Hare like he would tell him the entire event, but even without thinking once or twice, his face could tell the answer to Peppy directly, leaving the hare to let out a dissapointed sigh.

"You killed them, see that's why they get so annoyed with you Kirin, when they ask you to bring something back, an actual live prisoner for example, they don't mean a lifeless body or a limb." Peppy began with one of his unholy lectures; Kirin, quickly grabbing his ears to avoid listening, quickly thought of an excuse to make the hare change the subject.

"The officials never told me that, they fired at me first, so they got what was coming to them, by the way, where's Mom and Dad?" Kirin asked with high hopes of changing the subject to silence the on going lecture, and, with greatest luck, it did.

"They're working right now, a new mission has come up…" Peppy replied, completly forgetting the prisoner problem.

"So the house is mine for the day…alright." Kirin grinned and rubbed his paws together, already dasterdly ideas formed within his twisted mind.

"They left a message you know." Peppy chuckled, knowing exactly what Kirin was going to do.

The ideas had vanished with lost hope.

"Ha…wha?" Kirin let out a worried tone, knowing that nothing good came out of a left message, especially if it was for him, the old hare held out a disk from his outstretched paw, slowly tooken from by Kirin's shaking paw, knowing that he would later regret hearing it, his thumb pressed the play button.

"Kirin, sorry but we're going to be out late, just giving you this message to tell you to not trash the house, alright? Good, we might get home at 9:00, love you honey." His mother's voice came from small disk in a trasmission tone, his heart sank with sadness as he turned off the message disk, his mother always figured out what he was doing, of course with the help of her telepathy. Kirin rubbed his chin, his thoughts racing to find an answer to counter her message, and finally it hit him solidly in the face, a grin slowly emerged from his muzzle.

"She didn't say not to have a couple friends over." Kirin snickered as he collected his bounty money and walked out into the night streets of Corneria.

8:30 P.M. Pheonix residence

Pierce lied on his bed silently as his eyes watched the colors of his lava lamps play along the ceiling, his rings jingled all over his body, so many piercing rings were put through the desert fox's skin that it made him look more than a freak of nature, the sound of his cell phone ringed against his ear, his ears flicked as his paw rotated slowly, pulling the cell phone into his paw with a tiny gust of wind.

"Hello?" The bored fennec yawned into his phone, wondering who would call him at such a time and out of the blue.

"Hey Pierce, its me Kirin." The voice of his vulpine friend rang from the other side, no doubt, filled with joy, Pierce knew that this could only be that his parents have left him the place.

"Hey Kirin, what's up my cerulean brotha?" Pierce chuckled into the phone, sitting up from his bed and flexed his muscles before they could go to sleep due to inactivity.

"Just bringing some friends over to the place, wanna come?" Kirin asked as he explained the situation.

"Err…sure what the hell." Pierce yawned as he stood up and hanged up, pulling on his appropriate clothing: A silver tank top, long orange cargo pants, and his black sandles. Pierce placed his cell phone into one of his several pockets and got on his jacket around him and around his arms, making his way for the front door, his paw gripped the doorknob when his ears perked up to the voice of a female.

"Pierce, where are you going?" An old yet youthful fennec spoke up, her voice uttering confusion.

Pierce forgot one thing that would either ruin his plan or allow him to go: his mom, Fara pheonix.

"Um…I'm…going to…Kirin's house, okay?" Pierce slowly explained as he awaited for his mothers answer.

Fara looked closely at her teenage son, those eyes of her could bore a hole straight through your soul that could make the strongest man cry, then she nodded her head and smiled, letting Pierce be on his way to Kirin's house. Pierce walked outside and moved his paws in a circular motion, sl;owly drawing the wind towards him in wide arcs of powerful gusts, creating an orb of wind and perched himself upon it, then after a few minutes of forming the orb to the equal power of a tornado, he zoomed off on the orb to Kirin's house as he left a strong dust trail behind his tracks.

_"Wonder why Kirin wants some friends over, the last time I came, he tried to kill me with a lawn mower."_ Pierce thought and sighed as he shrugged and darted down the night streets of Corneria to the Mccloud residence. Pierce hopped off the orb as it began to wear itself out of wind and entered Kirin's house, looking at Conner, who was doing his best to stay awake, Pinza, who was coldly silent yet well mannered to pay attention, and Lazlo, who just gave the thought that he was paying attention but his eyes fixed themselves onto the adult movie that played on the T.V., sitting down while Kirin was telling them about his vacation plans. "I'm here."

"Oh, hey Pierce, welcome." Kirin greeted the fennec as he slid to the left to make room for his "Brother".

Pierce sat down across from Kirin and removed his jacket, throwing it behind him and directly onto the coat hanger, then Kirin looked up at Pierce and smiled, an expression across his face that put Pierce in a disturbed position.

"Hey Pierce, can you do that…thing?" Kirin asked him questionly, everyone looking at him with the same awaiting expression.

"Huh?" Pierce muttered and raised a brow confusingly.

"The back thing…where you…you know." Kirin muttered as he tried his best to explain what he wanted him to do.

"Oh that thing, yeah I can do that." Pierce chuckled as he finally understood Kirin's request.

Pierce stood up and bent backwards with, oddly, no bones popping out of place, then he pushed his torso in between his legs, then he turned his torso around to face his watchers, he was looking at the guys while his back was twisted and his legs were pointing towards his pals. He was truly flexible, beyond believable to be so flexible, it left many people who would witness this act very jealous.

"I never get tired of this, it's amazing." Lazlo chuckled as he was finally paying attention to the fennec instead of the moans and slapping sounds from the television.

"Well because you have to withstand pain by a lot to twist your joints like that." Pierce explained as he sat himself down after untwisting himself.

"Can't hurt that bad." Conner yawned as his eyes became half closed, unable to keep awake.

"It does, but not as much as have five-hundred piercing rings through your skin, I'm a walking Jingle bell!" Pierce laughed and rubbed the back of his head, a wide grin across his muzzle.

Everyone started to laugh with him, Pinza just sat there, not laughing, just frowning, a sigh came from his breath.

"Five-hundred? That is pain? When I had the flu, I had over two-thousand needles stuck in my flesh that touched the bone." Pinza explained as he spoke of the past experience, this caught their attention away from Pierce, ignoring the fennec's growl.

"And there lays the reason why your name is Pinza." Pierce countered the panthers statement, gaining laughter from the others quickly.

"You suck!" Pinza barked at the fennec angrily, never feeling so insulted before.

"Quiet Pinza, men are trying to talk." Pierce smirked, knowing that he had won against the panther and took the attention of everyone to him.

Pinza stood up with a stomp and made his way for the door, ignoring everyone else and trying his best to restrain himself from releasing his fury upon them.

"Hey Pinza, where you going?" Kirin asked the panther, wondering where he was going off to.

"None of your fucking business, imbeciles." Pinza barked back at them and slammed the door shut.

Kirin looked at the door like he was questioned with a quiz that he didn't know anything about, he didn't know what Pinza's problem was and, to be exact, he didn't really much care either, already he had forgotten the situation.

"We'll onward then into the night." Kirin yelled as the others yelled in joy, the living room now stocked with pepsi and pizza boxes.

The four talked while Pinza went home, freezing water puddles at his footsteps, his icy aura slowly pulsing around him, his anger was more then he could take as he stomped and shattered a puddle into tiny ice shards, paving his path with broken shards of ice as he walked home.

Out in space

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" A human voice spoke out through the bars off his cell, which was, of course, not even closed, his name tag bored onto his prisoners shirt, "Ariaz". Ariaz looked through the window confusingly after figuring out that his cell was opened, he didn't realize that he was traveling in a prison ship from Venom in space, full of boredum. "Not much to do here…wha' zis?

Ariaz looked at the red button before him, shining brightly with its red light, pupils shrinking and eyes widening, temptation made him want to press the button so badly, but his mind told him not to come near it, but when did his mind ever help him? With a shrug, he pressed the button quickly, and before he knew it, he was traveling at a high speed and his body crashing directly into the wall.

Ariaz clawed his way back to the console and pressed the button again quickly, flying, again, directly into the wall infront of him as the ship came to an exact stop and returned to its normal speed down, he figured out that his brain helped out this time, saying DO NOT PRESS THAT GODDAMN BUTTON AGAIN!

Ariaz looked outside the window with a dull face, taking him up to the amount of 30 minutes to finally figure out his situation and location, then he was scared, practically terrified.

"Oh! My! God! I'm in space!" Ariaz squeaked loudly and shook rapidly, his legs like noodles and his bravery soft like jello with the flavor of terror.

Ariaz finally figured it out that the outside was the universe, infinate and unable to be charted in one lifetime, what he didn't know is that he was in the Lylat system, not the solar system. The ship stopped, Ariaz didn't know why, all he knew is that it wasn't moving, and that was enough to make him panic, but his lungs wouldn't move, he didn't want to scream and cause trouble, especially to himself, then the door near the controls opened up, Fox entered through the door, examining the room carefully and looked at Ariaz, a slight gasp from his breath followed by one of Ariaz's loud gasps.

"I must be going insane, seeing an animal in clothes…yeah I'm insane." The human shivered and twitched.

Fox held up his wrist and activated his Comm link to the Cornerian military facility, a hologram of General Pepper appeared.

"Uh…General, we found something unexpected, a living human." Fox reported, his eyes shifting from time to time towards Ariaz and his curled up position.

"That's impossible, they were wiped out a long time ago." The general explained, sounding confused and, only a little, found it hard to believe.

"Well take a look for yourself." Fox countered as he cocked his head towards Ariaz.

The Hologram turned to the Human, General Pepper gasped slightly at the sight of the living being.

"Well I'll be damned, Fox, bring him down to the base, we might find some information about what the humans used to know." Pepper ordered after catching his breath.

"Can do, Fox out." The vulpine replied and deactivated his comm link.

Fox looked at Ariaz and sighed, the human was still banging his head against the wall of the ship through fear and instant terror.

"Alright, I'm just going to attach my Arwing to the ship and I'll fly us down to Corneria, ok? You going to live." Fox asked as he patted Ariaz's shoulder, hopefully trying to calm him down.

"Whatever, you hallucination of my disturbed mind." Ariaz shivered and squeaked, rolling around now.

Fox was confused by being called a hallucination, he didn't think Ariaz was intelligent, just plain stupid and dull like a thick rock.

"Lets get a move on shall we?" Fox asked as he left the prison hatch and onto his arwing, preparing the attachment.

"Go right ahead." Ariaz spoke out, slowly a grin came across his face, a silent chuckle came from his breath. _"Thats right, foolish vulpine, bring me to my destination, so that I may show this system how a true god is born!"_


	9. The Demon's Pain

Chapter 9

The pain of the demon

Fox landed the Ship carefully onto an Cornerian port, waiting for Ariaz to get off, but Ariaz was still filtering through his thoughts to conduct his little scheme, he would have to piece together his plan later, right now, he would have to play along with that the lylat system had to offer.

"Alright, where are we?" Ariaz asked, knowing perfectly where he was, but if he were to show sign that he did, he would no doubt get suspisious watchers.

"We are in Corneria, and this isn't a hallucination, this is real, this is the lylat system, not the system you came from." Fox did his best to teach the sinister human, unaware of his intellegence.

Ariaz simply played along with his own ploy and bit his lip with false fear of the world around him, his fingers shaking like a perfect actor as his eyes whipped around with sights on his environment, what was he possibly looking for in this system of the universe? Then his senses stopped when he heard the soft voice of female call out.

"Fox!" Krystal called out to Fox as she ran up to him, gently embracing him as she dearly missed him during his flight to retrieve the ship, she looked curiously at the human.

"Hey Krystal, I like you to meet a human I found…what is your name anyway?" Fox asked, forgetting all about asking for the humans name, this, as well, knocked Ariaz out of his trance on the vixen and caused him to let out a confused "Hmm?"

"Oh...It's Chris, but I like to be called Ariaz, not an "S", a "Z", no "S"." Ariaz replied, chuckling as he kept his act up perfectly, still receiving no suspisious looks from anyone.

"Okay, this is Ariaz, Krystal. Ariaz, this is my wife, Krystal." Fox introduced the two to each other and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Ariaz." Krystal spoke like gentle wind across a wind chime.

Ariaz didn't respond, however, he just looked a little below Krystal's neck, looking down inside her suit, something that distracted him from his inner thoughts as well as his outside conversation.

"Hello?" Krystal spoke again, a little worried about Ariaz's sudden silence, having no idea at what the human's eyes laid upon.

"Wha…what?" Ariaz shook his head back into reality and out of chest fantasizing of the female form.

"I said hello." Krystal spoke one more time, now getting a little impatient with the human's neglectful attention-span.

"Oh Hi." Ariaz grumbled as he rubbed his head to try and remove the dirt thoughts from his head, but it seemed hopeless, he simply sighed then looked back down her suit, swallowing hard, Krystal was an extraordinary vixen, the mere sight of her exposed chest would set anyone off with complete joy.

"Are you there or just brain dead?" Krystal mumbled to the human, her once kind looking expression now just full of suspision.

"What?" Ariaz replied, trying to quickly think of a set of words to rid her of her suspisions towards him.

"I've been talking to you for almost five minutes, so I'll just say nice to meet you." Krystal sighed and rolled her eyes, her suspision now just dissapointment.

"Yeah nice to boob you, I mean meet you, nice to meet your boobs, ah crap." Ariaz let out a groan at his own idiocy.

Krystal didn't know to be confused or insulted, she just walked away taking slow steps away from Ariaz until she was finally out of sight of the two.

"Why the hell were you talking about those." Fox growled loudly, he didn't appreciate anyone, ANYONE, looking at his wife the wrong way.

"Well you tell me, they…POP right out!" Ariaz, forgetting about his plan for the minute, yelled back at Fox, his words we're VERY true.

"Lets just get you to General Pepper." Fox groaned and simply walked the human.

"Alright." Ariaz replied, a slight smirk on his face.

Fox Residence, 6 A.M.

Kirin awoke from his bed with a long yawn and a loud stretch, his feet planted themselves on the floor and lifted him from his comfortable bed, leading him to his bathroom to start the day. But as Kirin brushed his teeth, his eyes seemed to travel down and looked in the mirror, his stomach had an odd tattoo scarred upon it, like it was burned from within him.

"What the hell is that?" Kirin spat and rubbed his chin, the origins of the tattoo had no place in his mind, where DID this tattoo come from?

Kirin poked the tattoo as softly as he could and reeled in pain, like someone had burned him pretty badly, something last night must have not gone right, this tattoo wasn't there before, and if something happened last night leading to this odd marking, Kirin would have definatly remembered but no memories or thoughts came to the solution of this tattoo's arrival.

"This is freaking weird." Kirin rubbed his chin as he kept his eyes fixed upon the tattoo on his stomach, when did he aquire such a thing, where did it come from, who could make such an odd thing, all these questions roamed Kirin's head, and like every other idea, he pretty much didn't give a damn.

Kirin walked out of his room and walked down the stairs, fully clothed in his black pants and red coat, his mother Krystal was looking at her chest with confusion on why, then turned to Kirin.

"Kirin, are my boobs that big?" Krystal asked with a frown, asking for her sons opinion.

Kirin turned his head slowly towards his mother with a shocked yet confused look, he didn't know what to say to her, nothing at all would come out of his mouth.

"Uh…mom…I think dad is the guy you want to talk to about those, I don't feel particularly comfortable about talking about those, okay?" Kirin replied, completly refusing to answer Krystal's question.

Krystal turned her head and shrugged, bouncing up and down, watching them jumped with her as she tried to figure out if her chest was too big or not.

"But yes they are big." Kirin whispered silently to himself, hoping that Krystal would not hear him.

Kirin walked out the door of his house and started off for school, but he did not budge from the front of his lawn, instead as an alternative, he waited for Pierce to pick him up with a wind orb like usual. The fennec sooned arrived on a wind orb, surrounded by emerald green wind gently keeping him about a foot off the ground, Pierce then held out his paw for Kirins.

"Ready Kirin?" Pierce asked as he grasped the vuplines gloved paw, a smirk came across Kirin's face as he jumped in.

"Ready!" Kirin barked joyfully as the orb exploded from the house in a large gust of wind, the two darted along the streets of Corneria at a unbelievable speed.

Pierce and Kirin zoomed to school at point blank speed, arriving in about twenty seconds as an estimation, giving the two a large amount of time to do what they please and then quickly make their way to their classes.

"And my mom asks if her boobs are big and I'm standing there going what the hell?" Kirin growled as he took his seat in the front of the class.

"Well maybe someone talked about them and she heard." Pierce suggested as he took his seat beside him and pulled out his proper textbooks, setting them on his desk with patience and perfection.

"Uh Pierce…when did I get this tattoo last night?" Kirin asked the fennec as he lifted his shirt slightly and slowly, the tattoo pulsed quietly yet darkly, this intrigued the fennec greatly.

"Tattoo?" Pierce asked as he adjusted his glasses and looked closely at the marking that laid upon the skin of his stomach

"Yeah, when did I get it?" Kirin asked, the two just throwing questions back and forth to one another.

"I don't remember any tattoo on your stomach last night Kirin, and believe me I remember everything, but I don't recall a tattoo." Pierce explained as he rubbed his glasses and continued to examine it, quickly moving over to one of his library books and read through several pages about Tattoos that glow, pulse, and give off dark auras. "Uh…Kirin…from my book reading, tattoo's don't pulse and they don't glow. This, I am guessing, with all the knowledge in my head, is a tattoo of demonic energy no doubt."

"Demonic energy?" Kirin raised a brow and threw out another question to his fennec friend, now he was far confused on how this could have gotten onto his stomach.

"Yes, because tattoo's don't do this, the pulsing and the glowing, well except that guy down at the diner but that's special effects, however this, whatever this thing is, is a real demon sigil possibly aquried somehow through either malice or hatred." Pierce explained as he put his book away, sat back, and studied his world history book.

Kirin put down his shirt as class soon began, yet he couldn't keep himself from peeking down his shirt at the wierd sigil, for 11 years he never worried about anything in the world since he lived and left Sauria, but now, after 11 years quickly passed by, he was afraid for the first time since back then, this tattoo was bothering him in class like an annoying little brother, through out the class students were wondering what the pulse sound came from, even the teacher had to wonder to of the odd sound, Kirin quickly had to put a gap between himself and the class until the tattoo becomes silent.

"May I be excused?" Kirin quickly asked, hand up as fast as he could throw it over his head.

"Yes, Mr. Mccloud." His teacher replied with a smile and a gentle tone of voice, quite possibly the only gentle voice he ever hears around Lylat.

Kirin quickly rushed out of the class like a person on fire, heading for the nurses office in a desperate attempt of hope for an answer, or better yet a cure, for this odd entity; a short hair brunet vixen with red fur and pink lipstick, possibly the oddest look and attire for a school nurse, tried her best to calm Kirin down, she couldn't understand anything he was saying as his words were either coming out in pants or squeeky voices.

"Kirin, slow down, now tell me slowly, what is the problem?" The vixen asked, her paws firmly grasping Kirin's shoulders to keep him sitting still.

Kirin lifted his shirt with a growl, his tattoo was growing over his stomach and down his left leg, it was amazing, the entity was now spreading over his body slowly, forming around his inner leg and up to his rib cage, pulsing more then ever with the same devilish aura and heart beat sound.

"This is the damn problem!" Kirin barked at her, demanding answers as soon as possible from the vixen.

The nurse back away from the student with pure fear as sweat rolled down the side of her face, his tattoo was pulsing even faster, like it was tasting the vixen's own fear, growing quickly over his body a little more, Kirin's once worried expression then faded away into a terrified expression, it was only getting worse.

"In my years of medical service, I've never seen anything like this, Kirin." The vixen explained quickly as she tried to calm herself down.

"So you…" Kirin slowly asked, full of dissapointment and a woeful heart.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to cure this." The vixen stated and sighed, knowing nothing she could do would cheer the vulpine.

"I understand." Kirin sighed and stood up from the given seat, his heart now burdened with much woe and sadness.

Kirin put down his shirt and returned to class, getting in enough time to set aside his worry and study for his history test, Pierce couldn't stop looking at Kirin without worry across his face, knowing that Kirin was the one indeed causing the noises but he didn't want to tell anyone or else they would think of Kirin as some lunatic, he tried his best to look away from his vulpine friend but he just couldn't, not without the sound of pulses echoing the high school and through his large fennec ears.

"Kirin." The Teacher spoke up as she looked at the blue vulpine with concern, closing the book she held within her grasp as he eyes fixed upon him.

"Yes Mrs. Skywinder?" Kirin immediatly replied in hopes that whatever she was about to ask him, it would't be about the pulse.

"Why is the pulse sound coming from your stomach?" She asked carefully as she eyed down at his stomach covered by his red coat and shirt.

Kirin's hope instantly sank like playing battleship with a telepathic cheater.

"That's something I like to keep to myself that the nurse couldn't fix." Kirin quickly replied, trying to draw her choice of topic away from his disturbing stomach.

The teacher was worried about Kirin terribly, he was a good student in her class room, since Kirin was a native to the planet, history has always been his favored subject in all of the highschool, other than gym and english. Mrs. Skywinder was a hippo, and a kind hearted teacher, the back of her silver hair in a bun, a medium sized, though a little rediculous, glasses resting in front of her bad sight, and the normal red suit a history teacher would wear to any class they had. The bell rang with a sudden roar, class was over and emptying quickly.

"Kirin, I would like you to stay here for a while, if you would be so kind to." The hippo asked of the blue vulpine calmly, her gentle voice making any attempt of argue impossible to pull off, Kirin simply nodded his head and remaind where he sat.

Everyone else, greatly full of glee however, left the classroom and soon onto the classes they actually enjoyed instead of one that they didn't even care to listen to, leaving Kirin inside the room with his teacher, the vulpine looked up at her and then made sure that no one was near the door with a quick stare from his eyes then back to the hippo.

"Okay, Mrs. Skywinder, what is it?" Kirin asked after he sighed, knowing that there was only one thing that Mrs. Skywinder wanted to ask of him, and it was, no doubt, about the pulsing.

"I'm worried Kirin, you're not the same cheerful and funny Kirin today." The hippo sighed and frowned as she pulled up her seat behind her and sat down in front of the young student, who simply laid his head on his propped up paws.

"We'll because my life is falling around me with no control, my happiness and joy, all falling into that pulsing sound." Kirin sighed and rubbed his eyes, he never felt so depressed in his entire life, for 11 years he enjoyed watching Corneria's time pass him by, and enjoyed all of its wonderful events.

"Kirin…are you on drugs?" Mrs. Skywinder asked carefully, her eye brows up and her voice was unbelievably rediculous to even ask such an absurd question.

Kirin looked at his teacher with a face that made him look like he had just been told he was grounded after doing something good, or for a better example, performing a good deed but being blamed for it as a bad choice, leaving oneself in a shocked expression; His expression soon was removed and replaced by anger.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm on reefer, crack, smack, horse, X, shrooms, dust, meth, blow, blunt, and coke; of course i'm not on drugs, i'm not some god damn drug addict searching for his daily buzz in bars!" Kirin snarled loudly, to think that his own teacher, the one that has been his history teacher since the beginning of the highschool years as a freshman, would ask him such a thing.

"I'm just asking, I don't want you to fall behind with other bad grade students." She replied gently again, trying to calm the blue vulpine down.

Kirin looked down at his desk slowly with dissapointment in himself and sighed heavily, knowing that what he was about to do next would make him regret later; he lifted his shirt up slowly and revealed to his teacher the demonic mark that has plagued him for the time he and those he told of its appearance know of; Mrs. Skywinder gasped highly and looked closely at it with terror, the tattoo was pulsing in a more bluish purple instead of a violent violet and getting bigger, crawling lower and higher over his body.

"I don't know what it is, Mrs. Skywinder, but it is causing a lot of problems for me, and, i'm afraid to even think of it, it may cause problems to others that may want knowledge to know of it, and when I touch it, it feels like I've been ran over by one of the forces arwings coming in for a landing with burning engines." Kirin explained his situation to his teacher, expecting her to give him the same answer as the nurse did, an absolute hopeless answer that wouldn't help him in anyway.

Mrs. Skywinder picked up a book of demon research as she rolled over to her desk and pulled it out of several other dirty, dusty books, and found the tattoo inside the book as her eyes moved across the old texts of the pages and her plump fingers flipping the pages carefully so that she would not miss this page she looked for..

"Kirin, that tattoo, I fear, is the mark of the grey fang, a demon of legendary power from legendary times, he was a very powerful creature, almost easily compared to a god himself, but a couple of demon hunters put an end to his reign using whatever tools necessary to vanquish him." Mrs. Skywinder explained as she laid the old tome down and decipered the old text for her student.

Kirin looked inside the book, no information that Mrs. Skywinder said at the very end about the demon hunters was inside the book, he could even tell, even without understanding old text, that the information recieved was not within those pages, this raised his suspision towards her highly.

"How do you know this?" Kirin slowly asked as he looked suspisiously, his eyebrow high above his right eye.

Mrs. Skywinder slowly picked up an old photo and placed it in front of Kirin, dust gently flowed off it as it landed in front of his paws, showing him the eight demon hunters that flew the legendary monstrocity known as.

"These are the guys?" Kirin asked as he looked over the 8 heroic slayers, his amazement for this photo was beyond fasinated, the old black and white colors and its condition must have given it great age.

"Look at that one, her name is Rosita." Mrs. Skywinder explained her finger floated over a certain hunter, the vulpine's attention immediatly floating over to it.

Kirin looked at a demon huntress holding a whip like lance, she was wearing a red coat and blue jeans, long puple hair and quite the thin form, Kirin just simply looked at the photo and the hunter with confusion, why did his teacher want him to examine the picked out huntress was beyond him to ask himself for the answers.

"Why should I look at the hippo girl, is she your great grandma?" Kirin asked the hippo as he handed her back the photo, which she gently stored within the research book as she put that away as well within her bookshelf. Mrs. Skywinder pulled out a huge chest from under her desk that was well hidden beneath the bookshelf and brought it over to Kirin, unlocking it slowly and wiped the dust off, clearing away the clouds of aged dust and pulled out the same lance the huntress held, Kirin was left in shock. "Mrs. Skywinder! you're…"

"Yes, Kirin, it is true with no possible way to look around it...I am Rosita Skywinder, the demon huntress that slew Gray fang."


	10. Sorry for being your son!

"That can't be, this is a picture from eighty-years ago!" Kirin asked her quite rudely, if what Rosita was saying was true, she'd be in her grave by now from to much old age.

"Kirin, Demon slayers…never age as quickly, this picture isn't eighty-years ago…it's eight-hundred years to be exact, the date where grey fang began his rule over the native lands of Corneria." Rosita explained as she rubbed her glasses clean of Kirin's saliva barraged from his statement.

Kirin's eyes were shocked, wide as far as he could possibly make them, like he would cry blood instantly from stretching his skin so far, his teacher is over 800 years old, she said a demon slayer doesn't age as quickly, she was 80 years old, so every ten years equals one year. Kirin then looked down at his tattoo and rubbed it gently so that he would not feel pain, if Rosita knew so much about this, it had to be true.

"So…The demon Grey fang is apart of me?" Kirin asked silently, all saddness now turned to misery towards the growing tattoo that laid on his stomach.

"Yes." Rosita simply replied, knowing that soon Kirin would burst into fury and anger at the same time.

"How can I get rid of it." Kirin slowly asked again, with any hope left in him, he had to know how to rid himself of the beast.

"Kirin…this is hard to say…once the demon has settled into its host, it's stuck there for eternity until its host dies." Rosita explained with a heavy heart, knowing that it wasn't what Kirin wanted to hear, especially from his only source that could help him.

"So you mean I'm stuck with this tattoo and an eight-hundred year old demon!?" Kirin roared with the final outcoming anger that builded within him, at this very point in his life, when he didn't need any help after he left Sauria, he now needed it more than ever, and no one would even help him.

"Yes…no need to yell." Rosita calmly said as she tried to calm him down again, what she hated most that made her sad was seeing Kirin sad or angered by anything.

"Sorry." Kirin slowly said and lowered his head, his mind so confused that he didn't know what to do.

"It's okay…its getting late, you should be on your way and onto home." Rosita smiled slightly and helped him to his feet. "Come, i'll give you a ride to your house, it's the least I can do at this moment."

The two slowly walked out of the quiet establishment of education and climbed into the sleek car of Mrs. skywinder, perhaps she had a knack for speed racing, or maybe she was fond of shiny and fast cars, whatever the reason for such a constructed vehicle, Kirin knew he would at least, for once, enjoy a car ride. Down the streets they blazed across the concrete, Rosita seemed to have a love for racing when her Demon slaying career went away, Kirin just simply smiled and watched corneria's big city pass him by as they raced towards the home of mcclouds, his rightful home.

"Thanks Mrs. Skywinder, see you tomorrow." Kirin smiled and told Rosita as he stepped out of her car and closed her door, the hippo smiled and waved him goodbye as she blazed down the street again, maybe one day, if he was free of the demon, he would be asked to drive in her car once again.

Kirin walked towards his home with only slight joy in his heart, but before he could even touch the door knob with a grasping paw, the tattoo reacted again, and this time very heavily, leaving Kirin on the ground in pain, curled up and biting his lip to hold back any sudden crying, holding his burning stomach; Kirin couldn't take this pain at all, it was something that he had never felt in his life and wished not to even know of, but it didn't matter at all to him, the facts were clear to him like a cloudless sky, he was stuck with it permanetly, he was slowly becoming a demon. He looked at his paws slowly as he ungrasped his stomach and stared with terror in his eyes, they were shifting madly and popping, finger nails growing longer, his bones were moving into different areas, his paws were more like claws now, long and sharp like a werewolf.

"What…the hell…is happening to me?" Kirin thought as panic took him over completly, he quickly grabbed his head and screamed in horror, finally all was silent around him, the burning, the changing, the pain, all gone.

With a quick stare, his paw returned to a normal stature, Kirin held his throat, quickly moved to a near bush and vomited, releasing from his body the unwanted insides that wanted to leave his stomach; as his eyes slowly opened, they widened in horror as he stared down at the pool of blood the he expelled from his mouth, nothing else but blood, the red coating of blood, he could feel four of his teeth become extended to the point of where a tooth is called a fang, he could feel wings shaping inside his back, forming from his own flesh and brushing against his spine, his demonic senses were rising to the near extent of a demonic lord and his sanity…dying within his mind and slowly vanishing from him; Kirin screamed again and gripped his head, everything stopped once again and calmed, he returned to his normal vulpine self, his tattoo stopped bugging him with the sudden changes, his paws were normal as they were before, no wings brushed up against the insides of his basck, his teeth became normal and lowered to the level of where a fang is called a tooth…how long would this last before he changed again? His mouth, however, was still dripping of the blood that flew down into a puddle, he licked his lips slowly and tasted the sweet necter of himself, and there it happened, his pupils just became straight like a pin, he was begging for more blood, the blood of those around him, it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted.

"Kirin?" A female voice came from behind him, quite concerned yet full of confusion.

Kirin's ears perked up instantly and heard the Vixen behind him, his mother Krystal no doubt, with quick thinking, Kirin tried to keep his face hidden from her under his own long hair, knowing that he could not show her what the terrible being became to be revealed to her, he needed to find some place to hide away until this whole thing blew over.

"Kirin, what are you hiding?" Krystal asked carefully, noticing already Kirin's little plan as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything." Kirin quickly replied, trying to keep her away from asking again, however, arguing in this topic with a telepath wasn't really the best chances of winning.

"Yes you are." Krystal simply said, knowing that Kirin could not lie his way out of this one, her foot tapping impatiently within her blue and black jumpsuit.

Kirin stood up and started to walk away quickly, knowing that the further he was, the further he could keep Krystal safe from his bloodlust, he almost got away from the house until he heard his mother growl.

"Kirin Jacob Mccloud! Come back here, this instant!" Krystal demanded from her child to return to where he stood.

Kirin stopped instantly like a moving pausing and started to walk backwards, knowing that whatever the outcome of this conversation he was about to have with her, one of them or both of them would be in terror and sadness.

"Now what are you hiding?" Krystal asked once more, her foot tapping faster with impatience and anger.

Kirin slowly sighed and turned to his mother with his head lowered, slowly he rose his head and looked at her, she stepped backwards with a soft gasp of fear, his eyes left her terrified and speechless.

"Kirin…wha…your…" Krystal gasped as she tried to think of a possible solution to this, all Kirin did was wrap his arms around her and cried into her shoulder like a lost child, slowly she wrapped her arms around him and gently comforted her son until his tears finally stopped flowing.

"Mom…I have a secret and I need to tell…everyone." Kirin replied as he looked up at her, at this one time, he showed one thing he hasn't since the day he was born: Weakness.

Inside the house

Kirin's friends, his father Fox, his mother Krystal, and the fiendish Ariaz, looked at Kirin as they waited almost five minutes for him to say something, but Kirin kept on looking down at the table, he was filled with fear due to the fact that it was hard for him to explain something to those who could not understand what he was feeling.

"Mrs. Skywinder…is a demon slayer, ask her yourself, she has the evidence, and she told me about this tattoo on my stomach, saying that it is the mark of the legendary demon Gray Fang." Kirin explained the first part of his speech as he stood up and showed everyone the tattoo that continued to grow over his fur, it was now all over his stomach, reaching his chest and legs, like looking into the abyss of a damned void.

"When did this happen?" Fox asked as he examined the tattoo, its origins were unfamiliar, and he would know as well, tattoos were the new thing, a certain thing that was all over his back and legs, but this was unfamilar to the tattoo lover and lylat defender.

"I don't know." Kirin simply replied as he sat back down with a sad sigh.

Everyone was worried for the blue vulpine, Kirin was becoming something far worse than a venomian…he was becoming a demon, the one species of creatures that remain hidden or extinct among the worlds of lylat. His attention then turned over to the human Ariaz, who apparently, to keep off suspision, was simply poking a coffee cup left and right across the table.

"Uh…dad…I have to ask…who the hell is that guy?" Kirin whispered and pointed at the acting human, although he was confused, Kirin found it somewhat...amuzing.

"His name is Ariaz." Fox explained and took a sip of his coffee, raising his brow to why Kirin would ask him that certain question.

"But I thought you hate humans." Kirin replied with a confused tone, all his life, well, ever since he returned to corneria, Kirin knew about Fox's "Utmost hate" for humans.

"I do…he, however, is a plain moron." Fox chuckled and eyed Ariaz, he already knew what the two vulpines were speaking of, though he managed to hold back a growl from being ridiculed, he would soon have his revenge.

"A what you call me?" Ariaz acted, quite a glare in his eyes set upon Fox's innocent face.

"Nothing." Fox whistled innocently, his paws together and his eyes staring away from Ariaz.

"Alright." Ariaz slowly replied, once again silent and resumed his suspisionless act of poking a coffee cup.

Fox smacked Ariaz upside the head with a quick flick of his arm and a slap from his paw, Ariaz growled loudly at Fox, he had been pushed to the brink that his plan didn't matter to him anymore, he was ready to attack him with all of his fury, he desired to release Fox's blood from his body.

"It was him." Fox innocently said again, this quickly reminded Ariaz that they were still buying his scheme, he quickly calmed himself before he could get any suspisious eyes.

Fox pointed at a sofa pillow that rested upon the couch, and, perfectly acting like an idiot to prove himself as an idiot, Ariaz leaped at the pillow with pure acting fury, beating it senseless under his rapid fists, sending the feathers within it flying.

"See…my point exactly." Fox chuckled again and watched the beating of the pillow with glee.

Kirin was just plain confused now at this point, he'd seen idiotic humans on the internet trying to find "America's funniest home videos" across a galaxy connection, but this was Ariaz's shining glory for idiocy, and what was worse, no one even knew that it wasn't even real, Ariaz grinned and continued his scheme, he had to think fast on his actions and quickly threw the pillow at his head.

"Oh god! It's eatting every inch of my head!" Ariaz rolled around on the floor, screaming like a maniac, his work was completed.

"Yeah you're right, this guy is a moron." Pierce spoke and chuckled, his eyes now drawn to the hilarious act.

Kirin smashed the table with his paw loudly, literally cracking the marble table like it was wood, he wasn't even in pain, no where even close to feeling the sensation of pain.

"Excuse me but my life is ending!" Kirin snarled loudly, regaining everyone attention once again, withdrawing his paw from the dented table.

"Have you tried to get it removed?" Pinza asked him, seeming to be the only one with his attention on him since the start of the meeting.

"Can't, Mrs. Skywinder said once a demon has chose it's host, then it's stuck there until the host is dead." Kirin sadly replied to the panther, his sorrow now turning into grief and there wasn't anything he could do that was within his knowledge.

Everyone started to talk once again about this matter, Kirin looked at everyone, released a sigh from his muzzle, and left up to his room, he knew that none of them could even help them, he stormed up the stairs and slamed the door hard behind him.

"They aren't even helping." Kirin growled as he flopped onto his bed, the loud slamming catching everyones attention.

Fox entered his room soon after a couple minutes, sitting along with him quietly, the two making no eye contact to each other, a quiet silence was the only thing inside the room of the troubled teenager, then the two sighed at the same time heavily, both finding it quite awkward.

"So…Kirin…" Fox tried to think of any supportive words to tell his son, unfortunatly for him, he never came across a problem like this ever in his life.

"Look if you got nothing to say then just leave." Kirin simply replied and laid back on his bed, knowing that Fox couldn't do anything to help him, so he didn't see any point for his father to even try helping him.

"Okay, first of all, don't talk to me like that, second of all…" Fox explained, a little anger in his voice from Kirin's backtalk.

"Well?" Kirin simply waited for his father to say whatever it was he was going to say.

Fox just couldn't think of the words, no matter how hard he tried, they were jumbled in his mind like a fierce whirlwind throwing words within his mind around like rag dolls, there was nothing he knew about information of demons, all he knew is that they were either mythical or extinct, and that they aren't something mess with, so say the movies that everyone watches.

"Dad just leave." Kirin simply sighed and rolled over onto his side, his back to fox.

"Don't you speak to me that way!" Fox barked at him, more anger now than ever, he wouldn't just sit there and take being yelled at by his own son.

"Why do you insist on even being in my presense if have nothing to say and nothing to do but yell at me when I am suffering!" Kirin barked right back at him with his own problems, he had remembered this anger from when he fought with Syphon, it was...unwanted.

"Because as your father, I have to try and fix every single damn problem you seem to cause everywhere around corneria!" Fox barked and snarled back at him, fists tightly clenched with anger as he looked at him as his son quickly sat up with a burst of fury.

"Well coming to my senses, I like this demon inside me, perhaps if it manifested outside, It would be a better damn father than you!" Kirin barked loudly and snarled, soul edge resting above his bed as it watched the two's conversation, it could sense Kirin's pure anger.

"I don't give a damn! I don't tolerate that behavior!" Fox yelled with a loud snarl, nearly about to snap and lose his mind.

"Fuck you!" Kirin screamed in his face, finally silencing the room once again, everything even outside the room was quiet as they heard the conversation of the two as well.

Fox's face just froze up with shock, his son, the one he cared for eleven years, fed him, clothed him, even read stories to him to help him sleep, said the two words out loud to his face that he hoped that would never be spoken until his grave.

"Kirin…you…are further than grounded, I can't even think of the word from all this! Maybe Sauria was a better choice place to keep you there, corneria would be much safer if venom attacked instead of you causing so much trouble! Maybe we should have just left you there!" Fox stomped to his feet and snarled, now Kirin was the one in shock, what he had heard his father say to him, how could he say such a terrible thing?

Kirin looked up at his father slowly with a frown, but he wouldn't let sadness take him down from such a blow, he hated him so much right now he could murder him right there and then with the soul edge, how he desired to reap the vulpine of his soul, but with a such a blow, his heart didn't have the strength to even commence such an act.

"Hey dad." Kirin spoke softly, quite full of sadness and anger.

Fox looked down at his son before he left the room, the door open and ready for him to leave.

"I'm sorry…" Kirin silently replied, his head lowered slowly and sighed.

Fox smiled slightly but then frowned, he somehow felt something else was coming just around the corner as he notice Kirin's bared fangs.

"Sorry I was a mistake in your life, Sorry for becoming your fucking son!" Kirin barked, tears streamed down his face.

Fox closed the door behind him and slid down the door, his chest ached with sadness and inner pain, he held his hand over his face…he was crying, weeping for the pain from his chest, Kirin was his pride and joy, he had lost the two greatest things of being a father; on the other side of the door, Kirin was crying, lying against the door as well, the same pain in his chest, he couldn't understand why his father would even say that Sauria was a better place for him to be than Corneria, he couldn't figure out if Fox even wanted him or not.

"I fucking hate you dad…I HATE YOU!" Kirin screamed and buried his muzzle into his knees, it hurt to breath as he weeped, the room darkned in sadness, and soul edge weeped with him.


	11. Kirin's goodbyes

Kirin just held onto his Soul Edge tightly to his chest, the pain he felt in his chest has become so unbearable that everything meant nothing to him now, he was filled with sadness and hate to the brink of his mind, he hated his father over the brink of his mind, just enough courage left inside his broken self to smack him right in the mouth, He still remembered what he said to his father, what he had said to the great Fox Mccloud…he felt proud of himself, the pride that had been blessed upon him by the demon tattoo.

-Bedroom-

Fox sighed slowly as he looked up at the ceiling of his bedrom, lying next to Krystal just didn't make him active, this made Krystal worry as well, every night was an active night to them, they would cuddle with each other, Fox would listen to her giggles while Krystal nibbled on his ear, but oddly it wasn't happening this night.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Krystal softly asked as she leaned over and planted herself on his side, looking at his sad filled eyes.

"Is it THAT obvious?" Fox asked the blue vixen quizzingly, looking her straight in the eyes with those same saddend eyes of his.

"Well, kind of…yes it is." Krystal answered as she snuggled closer, worried for what was troubling him to have such eyes.

"Kirin…" Fox began slowly, slightly choking on his breath as he tried to explain.

"Yes?" Krystal asked, continually edging Fox to tell her.

"He…" Fox continued on slowly, it was becoming hard for him to speak, like his throat was tightening within itself.

"Yes?" Krystal asked again, sounding a little impatient as she began nudging him with her elbow.

"Said…" Fox almost finished, slightly choaking on his voice.

"What?" Krystal asked, now impatient with her husband.

"Fuck you to my face, he just screamed in front of my face." Fox sighed, he felt so full of sadness upon his pride and joy.

Krystal rolled over to Fox's side of the bed and started to bite his ear, trying to catch his attention and comfort him, knowing the right moves and the right things would slowly bring Fox to his senses and onto her favor.

"Krystal…not now." Fox sighed, knowing that he could resist the love of his life so easily.

Krystal didn't stop, however, she just kept biting the tip of his ear, rubbing her fur against him as well as presses to him tightly, their bodies sharing heat as one.

"Okay…now you ask for it!" Fox grinned and chuckled as he turned quickly to his wife.

Fox pushed her down and was right on top of her, grabbing her thighs tightly with his strong paws, pulling her further down towards his waist, she moaned with pleasure and with glee, begging for more from Fox, he began humping her, she looked at her breast and then eyed up at Fox, her invitation to her chest was irresistable as she started to circle her nipples with her fingers slowly and gently, he lowered himself and placed his paws around her breast, then he perched his muzzle around her breast and sucked on her right nipple, biting hard with all his might in his jaws, until finally he felt the pop in his mouth, He fed upon her like a newborn kit. She held him close to her breast, practically hugging him with no space between them, moaning harder and harder with each passing minute, then a quake on the wall stopped them in their little pleasure game. Kirin was, no doubt, the one making the quake.

"KEEP IT DOWN! FOR GOD SAKE I'M A CHILD!" Kirin barked through the wall as he could hear them all the way to his room.

Krystal released Fox and sadly sighed, a night of pleasure now gone, she simply cleaned herself off and went back onto her side of the bed, her fun was over, so was Fox's, before they had Kirin, their nights were full of pleasure and joy between the two, paradise to be precise, but now with the arrival of their child, that time was slowly vanishing into memories.

Fox placed his pants on quickly as his anger flowed through his veins like a quick acting poison, his blood was boiling at this point as he rushed out of his room and went into his son's room.

"Kirin!" Fox barked with pure rage, fangs bared and loud growls.

"Fuck you." Kirin spoke in a mild town, basically not even paying attention to his father as his eyes peered upon the text of the magazine he held.

"My god, what the hell…no…what the FUCK is wrong with you?" Fox exclaimed as he demanded an answer from the teenager.

"Wrong…hmm lets review shall we…you're an ass, I have a demon inside me, you're mom's little toy, yeah I have a lot of problems don't I?" Kirin countered with the same mild tone as he went back to reading the text after his little explaination.

Fox just rubbed the between of his eyes with nothing but frustration, his head hurt with this senseless fighting.

"My god, now your acting like a child." Fox exclaimed with a grunt, his frustration was leaving a headache upon his mind, full of annoyance and anger.

"Oh well sorry, I guess I could never make you proud of me, so you know dad, I think Grandpa didn't leave you behind, he abandoned you for what an ass you are." Kirin growled, now he was beginning to become angered.

And at that moment with those sharp words spoken into the air, a slap came to Kirin's face quite hard, Fox slapped his own son, rage had built up to the brink and was too much to contain as Fox released everything into that one strike of the hand.

"Get the fuck out of my room, I don't even know why I left Sauria in the first damn place!" Kirin exclaimed with a snarl, though he showed a great amount of resistance to hold back his rage.

Fox had enough of this nonsense, he almost tore the door off the hinges when he closed it and left the room, it was too much for him to handle, if any longer he would have spilt his sons blood with several blaster shots, now he was the one who was showing resistance.

"Fucking bastard." Kirin growled as he laid on his bed and slept.

-Morning-

Kirin, before anyone else awoke from their beds to ready themselves for the clear day, opened his door quietly and went outside silently, his book bag filled with his possessions held over his shoulder, his coat buttoned up, it was only two minutes after he left his house when his tattoo acted up again, he almost vomited but held it in with great resistance, holding back from the pain that burdened him at that moment as he continued forward into Corneria's Suberbs. He had ran away from everything that he had: His home, his untakeable possessions, and his parents.

Fox awoke second, gazing at the sweet sleeping Krystal, his paw gently rubbed her side and down her hip as he stood up and went down stairs, he raised his brow with confusion as his eyes fixed upon Kirin's open door, the elder vulpine walked over and peeked inside to see his son but he wasn't inside, Kirin was long gone now.

"Kirin?…Kirin!" Fox called out, he ran outside and screamed out into the area his sons name, and yet no luck in finding him.

Krystal, naked, given no time to dress, walked out of the bedroom with concern as she was awakened by her husbands calls, wondering why Fox was screaming out Kirin's name, then she noticed her son was gone, a small gasp left her breath as her concern now turned to to worry, she quickly ran inside, searching for clues to his whereabouts, all she found was a note on his bed.

"Fox!" Krystal called to her husband as she picked up the small paper, scribbled with the texts and handwriting of their teenage son.

Fox rushed up the stairs as quick as he could possible run and looked at the note carefully with Krystal:

Dear mother,

If you are reading this, then by now I am far away from this area, or just hiding at a friends house to be alone and regain myself some inner guidence, these are my final goodbyes to both you and my father, I am not returning home and please, don't go looking for me, as I do not wish to be found or brought home.

-Kirin

Krystal lost her son again, after all these years of keeping hold of him after the Sauria rescue, she lost him once again, Fox just blasted the note into oblivion with his blaster, angered with everything now, but yet tears of sorrow ran down his face, he did not want to feel the pain of losing his son again.

"He can't be far, he left this morning, he is either at his friend's house or at school." Krystal quickly explained to her husband, she was too crushed emotionally to go out and find him.

Krystal sat down on the couch in sadness while Fox ran out and began his pursuit, looking for Kirin; without even trying, he had discovered fresh footsteps, a fox footstep no doubt, Kirin steps, but after following the first couple of steps on the path towards where he was staying, they were changing slowly more and more with each passing meter of travel, they were different now…Demons feet.

"My god…then he's…" Fox thought with horror, it was happening already, the transformation was taking place, and soon, they would lose Kirin forever.

-High School-

Rosita looked outside and noticed Fox looking at footsteps, demon footsteps; she pulled out the whip lance and sighed heavily with her old age.

"So Kirin, it has already manifested into your system too much for you to control, then I have no choice but to stop you- ARAGH!" The teach grunted with pain as she rubbed her arm carefully and gently, the whip lance dropping from her grasp and clanged on the floor. "My joints…guess I'm not like I used to be, But I can't let him run amok in the city, he could hurt someone…or worse."

-Pierces house-

Pierce sat on the couch within the living room of his home, the very same day Fox and Krystal retrieved Kirin was the same day, as they flew from Sauria to Corneria, that they found Fara as well as a star researcher, which had earned her quite the fortune she now possessed, Pierce smiled and look across from the couch and towards the young fennec on the chair, his little sister Fiona was swaying her head, humming a little tune from one of Pierce's CD's in his room, the great band Godsmack and their song "serenity".

Pierce's ears perked up quickly as he heard a knocking at his door, he got up and stretched his flexible body, reaching for the door knob as he walked over to his door and turned the knob, Kirin was on the outside, looking very depressed and full of pain, both inner and outside.

"Kirin…my house?…It's not three yet…why are you here?" Pierce asked his vulpine friend with a raised brow, they would usually meet at Pierce's house at 3 to set up and play several hours of video games that they found much better done in co-op mode.

"Pierce…I ran away from home." Kirin slowly explained, the demon tattoo had already made his eyes look like they had black eyeliner on his lower eye lids.

"Whoa man sorry to hear that, well…um…oh what the hell…you can stay with me and my family 'till your ready to get back on your feet again." The gargantuan pierced Fennec replied and smiled as he welcomed the vulpine into his home.

"Thanks Pierce." Kirin slowly smiled as he dragged himself inside the wonderful home.

Kirin moved his head to look at Fiona, who still continued humming Serenity with her content voice, her body still swaying left to right with her ponytail like a pendulum on a clock.

"Is she okay?" Kirin asked slowly, wondering what this young fennec was doing.

"Yeah, but when she hears one of my CD's I can't get her to stop humming to them, she's like a broken record." Pierce sighed and shook his head, the rings on his face, lip, and nose jingled like christmas bells, dangling with expensive jewelery.

"That explains the Godsmack T-shirt…your mom lets her where that?" Kirin asked with concern, his brow raised as he awaited Pierce to answer.

Pierce looked at the Shirt as he looked away from Kirin, a man's face was motioning through someone's skin, like thin plastic, this was a cover from Godsmack, and a great hit as well, those who would not get this album were either too religious or just poor.

"I don't know why she did, maybe she was having a massage when she asked if she could where that." Pierce explained and shruged his shoulders, not knowing what to tell about his mother, what could he tell? She was living the good life without anything to hold her back.

Kirin was a little freaked out, actually he was far beyond freaked out, he was purely in awestruck; Fara, from his point of view, always had massages that she had without a shirt or bra on, just bare fur, and yet, he found it, in his best oppinion, the kinkiest thing he ever imagined about.

"Your mom, I have to say, is…kind of creepy." Kirin lied slightly, knowing that apart of him was still attracted to Fara when she was clothless.

"I know, she was crazy about your dad." Pierce chuckled and countered, knowing of Kirin's minor "want".

"Yeah then my mom bitch slapped her, then she bitch slapped her back, and then I yelled out "CAT FIGHT!" Kirin finally countered, his cheeks began to hurt as he could not prevent himself from unleashing a fit of laughter, neither could his colossal companion.

The two laughed as hard as they could, they had always found that moment the funniest in their lives, they grew silent then slowly stared at Fiona, who was still humming the song made by Godsmack, she must have been addicted to that song and band, but then again, who wasn't?

"Okay, I know that the song is only 3 and a half minutes long, she has been humming for over twenty god damn minutes." Kirin pointed out a simple fact, knowing that such a song was indeed only that long, but to constantly hum it over would make someone lose faith in listening to it again.

"Once again, she is not right, okay." Pierce also pointed out a fact, but it was more of a majority than a minor fact.

Kirin walked up the stairs to get himself settled into a free bed or an unused room while Pierce went to talk to his mother in the backyard, preparing himself to ask if Kirin could stay. She was having her Massage, this was the perfect time to take a shot.

"Uh mom?" Pierce called out to his mother, hoping that he would win her attention quickly.

"Yeah Pierce?" The fennec replied, eyeing him through her sunglasses as her massagist worked on her shoulders.

"Kirin ran away from home and wanted to know if he can stay with us." Pierce simply asked, knowing that, in a state of relaxation such as his mother was in, the question had won the majority.

"Of course but he has to pull his weight too." Fara smiled and snuggled into the table, her chest squished into the soft table as her massagist worked his fingers down to her spine.

"Alright, I'll give him the news." Pierce smiled and walked away, as soon as he was out of sight, he released from himself a violent shiver from seeing his mother slide across the table clothless.

Kirin flicked Pierces lamp on and off, finding odd entertainment in seeing its lights and colors flash before his eyes, it was a seven colored lava lamp labeling each color from the rainbow in different spots of the lamps, it was beautiful how it lit up his room with a bright glow from such magnifiscent colors.

"You can stay…on one condition." Pierce explained as he entered and watched Kirin play with one of his prized possessions, he felt nervous that, due to Kirin's self nature, he would break it without even putting effort.

"Shoot away." Kirin replied, removing his paw from the area around the lava lamp, Pierce released a sigh of great relief from his muzzle, knowing that the good lamp was safe from harm.

"20 credits each week." Pierce announced, hands behind his paws clasped tightly, like some businessman presenting a chart for his superiors.

"Can do." Kirin replied, like the simpleton that fell under a businessman's vulture like tricks.

Pierce left the room quietly to leave his vulpine friend so that he would better settle in by himself and went back down stairs to check on his little sister, leaving Kirin to think as well.

"Why?…Why does my dad hate me?" Kirin frowned upon himself and turned onto his side, slowly falling into a nap as such a sorrowful thought floated in his head like an unanswer question, longing for answer. The room became silent, the only possible noise was the beat of the tattoo growing in strength, soon it would be too late.


	12. Awaken, Grey Fang

Kirin sharpened his Soul Edge against a simple stone he found outside knowing that his great weapon needed a good sharpening once in a while, or else he would not be able to slaughter anything that he wanted to; Fiona looked at it with a scared face and yet with curiousity as well, this weapon intrigued her since she was so young and, like any young child, they will become intrigued with anything so complex or so amazing; it's eye was looking around the area that Kirin now called a home and then stopped at her, she was afraid instantly as that red eye stopped upon her with its eerie and silent gaze, but then tried to poke it as her curiosity finally sunk into her head, but Kirin placed his paw on her wrist to seize her curious fingers from reachig their destination.

"You don't want to touch this." Kirin calmly pointed out a fact as he kept his eyes upon his blade and its sharpening session.

"Why not?" Fiona innocently asked, knowing deep inside, her curiosity was angered by being stopped by the owner of the legendary weapon.

"The last guy who touched it got his arm torn off by it." Kirin smirked with his little lie, knowing that, since she is too young to filter out truth from sarcasm, she wouldn't dare touch it now.

Fiona slowly brought her arm back as her curiosity screeched in fear, it was also unable to filter sarcasm from truth, her only concern at that moment was keeping away from the humongous blade.

Then it happened. The stone fell to the floor in utter silence.

Kirin's tattoo was going mad within him like a demonic force wanted to be released of the swordsman, the pain that emitted from the tattoo and through his nerve system was extremely unbearable, he couldn't stop the agony from surging through his body as he dropped to his knees and gripped his stomach, grunting loudly and sometimes letting out a scream of pure torture, it was like a burning piece of coal being rammed into his flesh, deeply and rapidly upon his skin.

Fiona ran to her brother as fast as she could possibly take herself, tripping on the stairs more than once or twice, but she had to get up to his room as quickly as possible.

"Pierce!" Fiona called out loudly, dashing into her brothers room with tears of terror running behind her.

Pierce turned his head to his little sister with confusion, wondering why her voice was filled with sobbing, she wrapped herself around his waist tightly as she leaped onto his lap, crying of fear at the sight of Kirin in the agony of the tattoo.

"Whoa, sis, what's the matter?" Pierce asked the young fennec girl, a frown across his muzzle as he gently scratched the back of her neck, trying to calm her down.

"Kirin, he…he's in pain." Fiona sobbed and choked, she had never been so terrified in her life, she coughed and wiped her tears away upon his fur, which Pierce usually frowned upon anyway, but that didn't concern him, all that concerned him was Fiona's sobbing words.

"Pain?" Pierce asked with confusion in his voice, he knew Kirin for a very long time when he returned to corneria, all the fights that he got into, Kirin never felt an ounce of pain, with any punch of kick that struck him, he'd laugh and shrug it off, returning the slugging back to those who harmed him, but now Pierce was confused, was it possible that his blue furred friend wasn't so invincible as he thought?

"That tattoo thing on his belly, its glowing and hurting him." Fiona cried into her brother's stomach, wanting to help yet stay as far from Kirin as much as possible at the same time.

Pierce picked his sister up, sat her on his shoulder gently and jumped over the side of the upper floor, landing on the ground with a hard thud from his sandles, his attention then turned to the shaking motion of his mother, he looked at his mother who laid on the ground in terror, knowing whatever she sees, wasn't something he wanted to see; then looked at his friend Kirin, at that very moment his eyes met with his friend's exsistence, Pierce was in fear.

Kirin's spine cracked loudly within his structure as it pushed in and out of his back, the skin and fur rippling upon him as it stretched outwards towards the ceiling, as though something was wanting to be free of the darkness inside him, suddenly the skin ripped open and wings burst out of him with a flash of blood splashing the walls behind him, his fingers cracked and clenched as long claws began to form from his fingernails, sharp and long as a knife's blade. His fangs grew out of his muzzle and below his lower lip, like a sabertooth tiger, as they grew, the once bright white color of his jaws slowly shedded away into a darker color; his fangs were now gray.

Kirin plowed through the door with a hard ram from his shoulder, running from the Pheonix residence as his body was slowly manifesting into a more demonic shape, he may have been growing darkly in his head and soul, but his heart was his major source of telling him he had to stay as far away from them as possible to protect them, yet nothing could stay in his path too long to stop him from entering the city of Corneria with a forced savage ambition; Pierce quickly called up his friends and told them to meet at the school, having no time to explain to them of what the emergency was, he just needed them there and fast. With a loud smack as he placed the phone on the receiver, he turned to the closet door and opened it slowly, a great curved broad sword with a wind chime dangling from its hilt lay in glass case, Pierce grasped the blade and shouldered it, knowing that if he could not calm his friend, he would have to resort to one final trump card and slay him.

"Mom…I have to go." Pierce announced as he advanced on the doorway to the front yard, but his mother quickly stood in his way, blocking his path.

"No Pierce, not while he's out there, the soldiers will take care of it-" Fara barked with worry, if such a monstrosity was on the loose, she wouldn't dare risk her children's lives to it, but with a hard grasp on her shoulders, Pierce brought his eyes to her eyes.

"And what if they can't harm him, even if they are shooting at him, who's going to stop him then?!" Pierce interrupted her with a bark of his voice, what he spoke of was a true fact, if a massive machine beast like Syphon couldn't defeat him when he was so young, what could possibly defeat Kirin at a teenagers age with demonic powers?

Fara was beaten instantly at the arguement, she couldn't argue with her child any longer now since he possessed abilities and strength far beyond her own, his ability to control winds gave him his own personal strength like Pinza over the element of ice, Connor over element of fire, and Lazlo over the element of lightning. A soft tug was felt upon his pant leg.

"What about me?" Fiona called from below her brother's massive form, his sigh was like a gentle burst of wind as he kneeled down and hugged her, giving a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"I can't take you Fiona." Pierce explained with a frown, gently fixing her hair after rubbing it, he could do nothing but let out a chuckle when she whined.

"Why not?" Fiona whimpered and tightly latched to his neck, her arms dare not to let go until he agreed to take her along, but Pierce's choice was chosen.

"Your just to precious to risk." Pierce spoke and gently pried her off of him, setting her down on her feet.

Fiona wiped the tears away from her face and understood her brothers words perfectly, if she wanted to do things she wanted to do later and required him to get them done, then she would have to allow him to go by himself, she smiled and waved goodbye to her elder brother, letting him be on his way to meet with his friends at the highschool, and if they can stop Kirin, then they might be the very new saviors of Corneria.

School

"Alright guys, we've got ourselves a personal mission in need of being done so lets get to briefing: Kirin is manifesting into a demon none other than the one named Gray fang...so how are we going to stop it?" Pierce explained to the circle of his companions, a long naginata rested in the paws of Pinza with an icy colored shaft; in the paws of Connor rested a double sided scythe formed from a massive ruby he found upon Venom before receiving passports with his father to gain privlages to move to the Cornerian residence; Everyone thought deeply on how to take on this mission with the best of their strategy, finally Lazlo stood up from a jump from the floor and held his spear high into the air with a grin.

"I say we just hit him with everything we got in our power, wind, fire, ice, and lightning, its bound to hurt him sometime, baby!" Lazlo grinned to them and spun his spear above him, his plans were always so primitive, all he knew is that he had to hit his target to hurt it, and nothing more than that.

An awkward silence fell upon them as Lazlo slowly slowly stopped his grin, knowing that it was a complete failure.

"We'll keep planning but that is a good backup." Pierce finally spoke with slight anger in his voice, he despised anyone who would dare stop him from thinking.

Nearly an hour passed by and yet no one else could think of another plan, how could they anyway? They never faced anything like this before, venomians and eventual escaping serial killers were one thing, but this was a demon they were up against, a creature they have never faced other than Kirin who destroyed Syphon and his followers, the only thing they could do was nothing but attack it.

"Alright Lazlo, lets go with your plan." Pierce sighed with dissapointment, he was usually the one that would formulate a plan, now he felt demoted as the avian leapt up into the air and let out a yell of glory.

Pinza stood up and wrinkled his nose as a small drop of water smacked his nose, he looked up into the sky with confusion and held his naginata up to the sky as a small piece of ice flew by him from the chill of his weapon, it was beginning to rain raining, this gave Pinza a prefect plan.

"Hey...do you feel a storm coming?" Pinza grinned as he rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully.

"Yes I do...why?" Pierce asked, he could easily sense a storm if it showed itself through the winds.

"If I freeze the rain when Kirin in sight, what will happen?" Pinza grinned again, he would expect anyone of the others to know.

"…Kirin will get hit by a barrage of icicles!" Amazingly, Connor was the one to speak up, being the lazy and tired wolf he was, he could hit nearly as hard as Kirin could with his element of fire attacks and strikes from his scythe, but there was only a 5 chance of such things happening when he was nearly asleep, and no matter what, he was always nearly asleep.

"That's right!" Pinza announced and, like a pet, rubbed Connors head and threw a treat, and like a wolf, tired, fatigued, or just plain stupid, Connor's muzzle clasped around the small cookie and fell onto his stomach, his auto-fatigue kicking into his system and knocking him into slumber.

Everything was now planned out and ready to begin, a normal plan and a back up plan incase icicles weren't the best thing to use, they hurried off to face Kirin, Pinza and Lazlo far ahead of Pierce, who strained himself to carry the sleeping Connor upon his shoulders but managed to stay just behind them, they had to find Kirin quickly before he could anyone…but where would he be inside the city?

City of Corneria

Kirin looked at the squad of soldiers, his body only halfway complete to become fully demonic, wings spread high and claws flexed, the squad lifted their blaster rifles up and began to prepare themselves, ready to fire at him with their land masters and blasters; Kirin just smiled at them with no care for what they did to him, his legs stood perfectly still as his eyes rested upon them, waiting for them to strike.

They fired instantly before Kirin could make any move to strike without knowing that he was in no rush of striking at all, cannon fire and laser fire went off loudly in the air and flew quickly at Kirin with blurring speeds, all setting off one massive explosion that encased him within its fire, but their hearts sank in their chests as they saw their results, he wasn't harmed in anyway, his skin was perfectly fine with no burn marks at all, no blast or cannon fire could go through him at all, he was perfectly invincible with such demonic force coursing through his veins.

Kirin walked over to the squad slowly, his feet dragging against the street with a sinister grin upon his face, fangs exposed brightly to the red sun; they ran in terror as fast as their legs would take them in such heavy armoring, but a land master was too slow to get away from the demonic vulpine, he grabbed the firing nozzle of the land master and clenched it tightly, his muscles tensing as he lifted it off the ground with such ease afterwards, and swung it in a cyclone motion to build up speed and wind, then his paws released the cannon's nozzle, letting the tank fly high and fall hard into a barracks filled with those tanks and several hundreds of Cornerian militia, setting off a chain explosion around the area.

Kirin laughed with hate in his voice and yet was filled with the massive amount of joy to see carnage performed from his work, it now became his new bloodlust and yet his new misery, inside he felt like only himself, as the outside only felt like the oncoming Grey Fang. Suddenly a gale blew towards him and struck with a powerful wind, but Kirin felt nothing of this attack, not even an ounce of pain, his head turned and snarled as he caught Pierce and the rest of the teens in his sight.

On top of a roof top

With a black coat drawn around him and a weapon radiating a dark aura, the human Ariaz snickered as he looked down at the gathering bunch.

"That's right Kirin, make sure Grey Fang is mighty powerful." He smirked with glee, knowing that soon he would possess the great demon Grey Fang.

Ariaz looked down at the battle field of the five teens ready to wage war against each other, chuckling at the sight of such betrayel and harm to such friendships, his fingers danced along the hilt as it kept a firm grip on the weapon, a long black blade with a golden arrow design on the back and strong the steel, a crimson hilt and two curves at the end moving inward.

"My sword Ascalon will tear that demon right out of your bones!" Ariaz Grinned and snickered, the time was coming so quickly and his plan would be put into action.

Ariaz then laughed like a maniac after witnessing such a glorious event, waiting for the destruction to commence.

Back on the ground

Pinza held his naginata up and released a chilled breath into the air and towards the clouds, freezing the rain from a soft watery form into a hard cold form, barraging Kirin with thousands of pinning icicles, the rain had pinned him to the ground and disabled quick or planned escapes, just as the panther predicted and hoped for; an angry snort came from Lazlo as Pinza's plan had already completed the fight, with which they didn't need any time or moment to spare on the "all or nothing" tactic Lazlo suggested, but as long as they stopped Kirin, everything was safe for now.

Kirin was stuck to the ground and his eyelids shivered, the sign that no man could hold back when put to the brink of their sanity…crying. Pierce looked down at his defenseless friend; he was, indeed, crying with sadness and pain, Pierce looked at the body of his friend, Kirin did have many Demonic parts such as fangs, claws, popped joints, wings, and a couple spikes, but he was still himself no matter what changed his looks, he was still the defenseless child within.

"Please guys…make it go away." Kirin sniffled and begged, knowing that his friends could do nothing to save him, but he couldn't simply let his hope die in his chest, he needed a miracle.

And such a miracle was about to be conceived; with his ears twitching to the sentence, it was his que to act, Ariaz hopped down into a long drop from the roof tops and landed on the ground with a hard thud, his bones snapping back into place, Ascalon in his hand inside its tight and dark grasp, glowing a devilish aura.

"I'd be glad to take back what should have been mine! Think of it as your "miracle", young Mccloud." Ariaz grinned and grasped his sword tightly in his hand, an aura that smelt of decaying flesh lingered above him, an excellent tactic to keep any away with a sensitive nose.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kirin muttered, he was either to angry or to terrified to rip himself from the icicles and attack the human.

"Gray Fang should have chose me as his magnifisent host, not you, you were not suppose to be apart of my plans, just a mere side effect in my path to glorious carnage, but you just had to tell your father FUCK YOU straight to his face, now that was pure hatred and fueled the tattoo's uncontrollable hunger for more from your torn past, the reason he picked you because before that, you disobeyed your mother's word and had friends over, trashing the home you lived in!...Now I am going to take that demon away from your damned body, one way or another!" Ariaz snarled and smacked his blade against the ground, like flint and steel, he set it ablaze with a fiery black and purple aura, the smell of insense flowed from it like a small camp fire.

He made his move quickly and without pause, with one blurring dash towards the group and the pinned Kirin, he had him right where he wanted him, it would soon end before any hostility could take form. Ariaz spun and stuck the blade into the Tattoo of Kirin with a quick downward thrust, slowly a screech fluttered into the air, no doubt it was the demon slowly being pulled away from its host and into the sword, forming onto the Ascalon quickly: his tattoo, his demonic abilities and appearance that all showed themselves upon the blue vulpine were fading away into the blade; soon Kirin could no longer maintain such a form without the aid of the demonic guest and flopped to the floor, no longer pale or bloodlustful, he was free of it, but Corneria was soon to be labeled "doomed".

"Finally, it's mine…after being tormented by your idiot father, the insults that I had thrown at me, the Gray Fang demon is finally mine!" Ariaz cackled with wickedry in his voice and held Ascalon high above him, the clouds stormed above them and lightning slammed around; with quick spin, Ariaz plunged the mighty blade into his heart, but no matter the deepness of the wound, he didn't bleed one drop, the ascalon hummed as it began to expell the demonic presense from its hollow being, the tattoo started to crawl and linger into Ariaz's chest cavity, tattooing his heart and infusing the demonic power into him. "Now…I will destroy everything that Gray Fang was dreaming to eliminate from this world and the worlds above the skies of Corneria…but first, however…your beloved teacher, Rosita, must finally be killed and laid to rest when I find her, 800 years is long enough for the old bitch!"

Kirin struggled and smashed his arms against the icicles, freeing himself from his pinned position and got up, holding his Soul Edge to support himself and ready to fight; quickly he dashed forward at the newly empowered human with the soul edge held high above him but Ariaz simply grinned and just smacked him in the face with a hard backhand punch, knocking him to the side with a loud smack to the vulpines jaw.

"Now that he is out of the way, who else is going to stop me?" Ariaz smirked and raised a brow, eyeing the four remaining fighters.

Pinza, Lazlo, Pierce, and Connor quickly dashed forward and grasped their weapons tightly in their paws, the agile Pinza and Lazlo leapt up for an aerial attack while the muscle lugging Pierce and Connor came from the ground for an frontal assault towards Ariaz, but with one easy jump forward and the usage of all his limbs, he smacked each attacker away from him with two strong kicks to the muscle bound Pinza and Connor, and two hard punches to the aerial Pinza and Lazlo; all four, like gravity, crashed at the same time yet in different areas; Pinza's body turned a car into itself after landing on top of it, Lazlo's spine took a great blow from hitting a fire hydrant, Connor's squishy belly took barely any damage as he crashed through a window, and Pinza's skull took a major blow from hitting a street lamp.

"Dumb animals…now Rosita…here I come." Ariaz grinned and dashed out of their sight, a cackle from his breath was all that was left behind.

Kirin closed his eyes slowly from weakness and unconsciousness, he couldn't believe it in all of his years of living on Sauria and Corneria, he just couldn't believe it: he had lost a fight for the very first time.

A few hours later

Kirin awoke slowly in ache on the couch in his parents house, trying to push himself up, but in the act, felt even more pain, his arm wrapped in a splint and his legged bandaged from major bruising and open wounds, his body forced himself to flop back down.

"Kirin, don't try any moving for a while, you took a nasty strike from Ariaz." A soft voice gently spoke out, though he could see, his vision was blurred badly like staring at life as a smudged painting.

Kirin looked around as his vision cleared, he could seen that his friends, the local doctor, his mother and his father stood next to him during his healing, it surprised him, his father would still stand by his side even after all those past events, he would still stick by him.

"Dad…" Kirin slowly began, knowing that all he did before was wrong, he knew he had to make up for it, he had to set things right.

Fox bent over to look at Kirin as he crouched down, waiting for an insult no doubt, what he got was his own surprise, it was a hug, a tear soaked hug from his son as Kirin buried his head into his chest.

"I'm sorry that I said those things, I'm…I'm grateful to…to be your son." Kirin sniffled, knowing all that he had done, he wanted forgiveness, that was all.

Kirin couldn't let go of his father and wouldn't dare to let go of him, all he needed was someone to make him feel like he was home again, that he mattered, he just held on and cried, his father couldn't bear to ignore him, Fox hugged his son as well, crying as well against his head.

Kirin then let go after a few moments of pulling himself together, wiping his tears away from his face and stretched his back, he stood up and took in a deep breath as he began picking up his Soul Edge and swinging it over his shoulder, readied to go back onto the field again.

"Kirin, what are you doing." Pierce asked, worried about Kirin's current condition.

"I have to get to Mrs. Skywinder before Ariaz, she still has the weapon that killed him eight hundred years ago." Kirin spoke as he strapped on his weapon onto his back and pulled his coat on, radiating its red colorful material.

"So?" Pierce asked and raised a brow with confusion.

"So if it killed him then, it will kill him now." Kirin explained, tying his sandles on and rubbed down his pants.

"But if she is dead?" Pierce asked a third time and crossed his arms

"Then the weapon will still be there." Kirin replied once more and brushed his hair out of bed head.

"Why?" Pierce began to become suspisious of this "weapon" Kirin spoke of.

"I figured out what the weapon is called...the history books in her class...finally one of them made sense...finally one of them spoke of her weapon." Kirin looked at him as he grasped soul edge tightly in his paw.

"That would be?" Pierce raised a brow, slowly standing, a quick recovery of his wounds.

"Balmung." Was the only word that Kirin uttered from his breath

Pierce gasped, he knew what this weapon was, the very ancient weapon he read from the textbooks from his school.

"You mean…" Pierce gasped slowly, the answer to defeat Grey Fang now in their sights was now in danger.

"Gods right hand." Kirin uttered as he sheathed, the time had come to deal the stronger blow to the demon.


	13. Goodbye Ariaz, hello Grey Fang

Fara tried to stay calm knowing that her only son was in danger of the mad demon's wrath, her heart rate increased quicker and quicker with each passing minute, worried of the dangers of her son was drawing towards, but the young Fiona, who knew nothing of the dangers ahead and remained her calm self, started to hum happily and sway her head the song "Freak on a leash" by Korn, her legs bent into a meditative position and her torso swayed from left to right, though her mother was in panic, Fiona was still her normal self, until she looked at a vase's mirror like reflection off of the sun on the table, looking at it closely and carefully to see through a window in back of them, suddenly her eyes widen with fear…Ariaz was coming.

"Mom, he's coming!" Fiona yelped as she unfolded her legs and jumped to her feet, running to her side as quick as her legs would move her.

"Who?" Fara asked quickly as she looked down at her young daughter cling to her leg, slightly confused of who would come: her son, a mailman, anyone.

"The demon!" Fiona squealed with fear, her arms wrapped tightly around her leg, blood circulation began to stop slightly in Fara's leg.

"Kirin?" She asked, knowing that Kirin was the demon holder of that grotesque tattoo...or so she thought.

"No, the Human, he took the demon!" Fiona cried, trying to push Fara forward to the basement door with all her little strength.

Fara couldn't believe her daughter, how could she know of this kind of information without even leaving the house, but she had to since nothing made sense anymore ever since Kirin aquired the demon tattoo, she followed her daughter quickly to the below room that is the basement, hiding from the Demon that was soon to come to them.

Ariaz stopped at the door of the home, jiggling on the locked door with his cold hand, slowly he withdrew his hand and slithered, as a puddle of shadows, into the house from underneath the door and slowly reformed from the ground and out of the shadow, becoming whole once again.

"Oh Fara, where are you?" Such a voice was not of Ariaz, but the demon that lurked within him, Gray Fang, Ariaz was no longer there, gone within his own mind as the demon took control of his form.

Fara started to breath hard, looking at Ariaz while he walked through the house, she may not know the human, but she noticed the voice all too well.

"You have something I want, my little dove." The demonic voice spoke again, footsteps banging along the floor heavily, slowly a sigil burned upon his forehead, forming into an odd ring of three fangs.

Fara slowly looked at her finger, the ring on her finger matched his the sigil that was burned upon his forehead, something Fiona didn't understand at all, was it mere coincidence that the ring and the sigil looked alike or was it something far more complex?

Ariaz flipped over a table with the demonic strength that Grey Fang offered, breaking the vas and good china on it, he growled like a lion and let his claws slip out of his finger nails, anger flowed through the demonic veins like streams of calm water.

"First you give birth to my Children…then you leave me on Venom inside this vassel to rot! Where the hell are you?!" Grey Fang Roared from the human's lips, skin slowly darkening as it was beginning to change and rip to release Grey Fang.

Fiona's eyes became wide and filled with shock, slowly she looked at her mother with an open frown, Fara's eyes slowly released from the lids a soft shed of tears, she was broken inside to let Fiona know the big truth of her fathers origin: Demonic.

"Mom…he's…" Fiona shuttered, she didn't even want to utter the sentence.

"Yes…years ago, I met Grey Fang during the time when I was aboard the Great Fox as a pilot, he was indeed a power lusting demon in search of my knowledge, in his care was this human he now possesses, taught to obey and to never disobey, I didn't want to help him, but he said that if I helped him into Ariaz's body, then he'd help me, so I did, I opened a gateway to venom to where there ancient culture could fuse the two, where Grey Fang's answers slept within venom's inner caverns, but he helped me first with one thing, and the only thing I ever desired: Pregnancy." Fara explained and wiped the tears from her eyes as only more came forward and down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Fiona was so young, therefor such a word wasn't familier to her.

"He gave me you and Pierce by helping me what I wanted." Fara explained so that she would understand better.

"Pierce always told me that dad was a wind sage." Fiona spoke, her mind set in a cyclone of confusion.

"No…Grey Fang is, I helped him obtain the secret to possession of others, but just as he was ready to proceed to Corneria, I closed the gate on him so that it would remain safe from his tyranny." Fara replied as she did her best to answer her questions and straighten out her thoughts.

Fiona was filled with pain, not in her head since now her questions were answered, but in her heart where all her feelings lost their joyfulness, for years she thought her father was a wind controller like Pierce, a fennec who was a brave and wise man who fought of countless battles, but a demon who desired to be whole again, to exist again?

Ariaz kicked open the basement door with a hard swift swipe of his leg, demonic aura radiated from his body as his head turned slowly, looking down at Fara and Fiona with red eyes.

"Ah…I knew you'd be down here…Fiona, my you have grown." Grey Fang spoke, sending his commands into Ariaz's head, as he was taught: obey and do not disobey.

Ariaz's hand lunged down and grabbed Fara and Fiona by their necks, his eyes shifting as he began looking at them, then he flung Fiona into the living room with a strong flick of his wrist, landing on the couch in a bounce then landing on her bum, then he dragged Fara out of the house by her neck with a strong grasp, Fiona could do nothing with her small strength to stop him, all she could do was watch her mother get dragged away screaming into the air.

Fiona balled her paws into fists, tears ran down her face in streams, she was filled with anger and yet hopelessness as well, such feelings began to make her paws radiate a glow of soft blue smoke, she gasped slightly and looked at them with confusion, with only one idea to try, she pointed her paws at a nearby vase, concentrating on it without any distractions in her head, slowly it began to lift off its pedestal, she had finally achieved what her brother aquired: The power over wind with her mind, the stage of Telekinesis.

"_Alright, No time to waste, I gotta warn big bro about this and fast_!" Fiona thought as she rushed out the door and into the city, unprotected by the safety of her home or any security, it was time, her time, it was her time to learn the meaning of bravery.

School

Kirin rushed to the class room after bolting through the front doors of his school, hoping that he would be able to reach Rosita in time, but he was too late, the room was coated in Rosita's blood, her dead body grasping onto her weapon in motionless silence, Kirin couldn't believe it, after all those he had protected in the past, he wasn't quick enough to save her, but there it was in her paw, the great Balmung, the sword to vanquish demons, and the key weapon for the demise of Gray fang.

"_Rosita...forgive me for letting this happen to you...but I swear upon this day...I'll fix this_!" Kirin thought as he clenched his fists tightly and stared upon her corpse.

Kirin slowly grabbed the lance-whip sword, it felt cold in his hands due to his past contamination of demonic energy, then it started to heat up in his paws from his actions during demonic form, then it cooled down as a sign that he is forgiven and ready to deal justice, Kirin had no idea what was happening however what the weapon felt towards him, but as long as he was able to wield Balmung, then nothing else mattered, just Ariaz and Grey Fang.

City of Corneria

Ariaz looked at the dead soldiers that he quickly dispatched with Grey Fangs assistance, they couldn't stop his rampage of destruction, Fara just looked away from the death and chaos and sniffled, she didn't want to know what would happen to her.

"Soon Fara, a third child…but with demon powers, and trust me, I will quicken the process." Grey Fang chuckled, slowly building inside Ariaz and nearly swallowing the remains of his clinging soul.

Fara was frightened of what Grey Fang was going to do to her defenseless body, thoughts of what would happened only filled her with more fear than she could handle, but then she looked over his shoulder quickly and noticed that Kirin was coming with Balmung in his paws, his running steps fast as he advanced towards them with all the speed his could process.

"Kirin! Hurry!" Fara cried out to the young vulpine with sorrow and fear in her voice, Kirin snarled and bolted towards her and the demon.

Ariaz looked behind him and snarled with Grey Fangs demonic snarl and tossed Fara aside towards a building, knocking her out against the hard material of the structure; Ariaz walked in a circular motion with Kirin following on the opposite side, Kirin just made sure that he didn't pull any secret moves on him.

"Well, nice new weapon, what would it be called if I may ask." Grey Fang chuckled, it didn't matter what fancy weapon Kirin possessed, Grey Fang was there to stay on Corneria.

"Oh nothing, just Balmung!" Kirin snarled and barked, gripping and readying the whip sword and aimed at Grey Fang.

Ariaz froze due to the demon fear, he could hear Grey Fang scream at him: Don't get struck by that lance, that lance was my demise eight-hundred years ago!

Kirin leapt at Ariaz as quick as a flash, striking him in the arm with a hard blow from Balmung, it was burning his demonic flesh, the touch of the holy weapon could deal massive amounts of damage to any body part or anything Grey fang owned that Araiz owned.

"Please, Mercy, I beg for mercy!" Grey Fang cried out, he didn't want to return to where he came from, the darkness was the only place he wished to be free of.

"Why!? You killed Rosita and then tried to kill Ms. Pheonix! Why the hell should I show any damn mercy!?" Kirin roared and barked, his anger was unable to hold back, his paw clenching the hilt of Balmung tightly that it began to bleed.

Grey Fang remembered what he did to Rosita Skywinder, what a gorish act he commited, he had opened her up and spread her insides all over the classroom without giving her a chance to fight back, Kirin was definitely not going to show mercy upon the demonic beast of his host.

Kirin leapt again as quickly as he could and swung the Balmung again, slicing his other arm deeply, burning the bone with its holy might, the demon couldn't think of anything else but of the extreme pain that was twirling around inside him.

"Grey fang or Ariaz, I don't know or give a damn anymore, it's time to face judgment!" Kirin snarled and readied himself with Balmung again.

Grey Fang started to laugh slowly and quietly then fastly and loudly, his sword Ascalon was now glowing with a waterfall of shadows pouring down from the tip of its long form, like a wound bleeding every ounce of its blood, as he tightned his grasp around the hilt.

"Kirin…I am Grey Fang, I am Ariaz, I am both the darkness and the shadows now, with this sword Ascalon, I am the equal opponent to Balmung as I hold Balmung's brother." Grey Fang Cackled and slammed Ascalon down against the ground, making a long gash in the ground with an uprise of purple fire.

"How…wait…then it's…" Kirin slowly spoke then gasped in his breath with shock.

"God's left hand!" Grey Fang cackled and rose Ascalon over his head, proceeding by slashing the air with a flash of purple fire downwards.

Kirin was against a demon using a godly weapon, the odds were against him, to think after all the time that has passed, Kirin never expected that the blades Ascalon and Balmung were brothers, Balmung to all things good, and Ascalon to all things bad, indeed they were the hands of god.

"Ready Kirin, the last time I checked, I still had the upper advantage!" Grey Fang snicked and readied his sword, knowing now that the more Grey Fang took over, the harder it would be for Kirin to fight him.

Ariaz lunged fastly at Kirin and giving him no time to intercept his attack, plowing him through a building with a hard ram of his shoulder and a quick pounce back, smashing the huge tower that nearly touched the clouds to the ground, leaving Kirin under the metallic rubble with nothing but silence following.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't defeat me!" Grey Fang cackled and shouldered Ascalon with a sense of accomplishment

Grey Fang laughed with hate, his victory was more easy to aquire than he had expected, then he turned to Fara, who, after all this immense noise, had still remained unconscious, he walked over to the body slowly chuckling, then heard something behind him suddenly, the moving of rubble and metallic debris, quickly he whipped around and stared as Kirin was pushing the rubble over and off of him to get free from the destroyed building.

"How the hell did you survive that!?" Grey Fang barked, amazed by Kirin's survival of the collapsed building.

Kirin wiped the blood from his lips slowly and flicked it off his wrist to the ground, his breathing was hard in pants as he tried to regain his breath then became soft pants as he slowly regained control of his lungs, he relaxed his shoulders and shouldered Balmung gently, taking breaths in through his nose quietly, just as he fought Syphon, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You just won't die will you?" Grey Fang Snarled then grasped his head, roaring with pain as, inside, Ariaz began clawing his way out of Grey Fang's inner grasp over him, slowly being able to regain some control over his body.

"Kirin, I beg of you, put me out of this misery, release me from his grip and send me to the plane of the dead, being a slave to this demon for so long...even when he was sealed away, I beg of you, destroy me and him with me, rid us, now!" Ariaz cried out to the blue vulpine and grunted as Grey Fang began control over him again.

Grey Fang roared and lunged at Kirin, ready to strike him down with a violet fiery swing with the Ascalon, but, with quick speed and an, of course, a longer weapon, Kirin brought Balmung straight up through the heart of Grey Fang's vessal, where the Tattoo that sealed Grey Fang was.

"You know what happens when light is in the dark?" Kirin snarled and gripped the hilt of Balmung tightly.

Grey Fang looked down at his wound quickly and breathed heavily, blood running down his vessal's neck from his lips, it was glowing with the purist light that anyone could ever witness, burning with its holy power all through his flesh and veins of demonic power.

"The darkness fades away!" Kirin barked at the demonic vessal and grasped Balmung tightly.

Kirin suddenly twisted the lance with a quick thrust of his wrists going forward and released a bolt of light through his vessal's body, Ariaz was now a walking body of pure, radiating light.

"Thank you...Kirin..." Ariaz slowly spoke as light enveloped the area, then Kirin became very pissed off of what happened next from the demon's vessal: he exploded all over Kirin with blood, organs, and bones flying everywhere.

"Yeah…mom wanted me to take a shower, but not in blood and guts, damn it!" Kirin snarled loudly and stamped his foot on the ground, slowly calming himself and began to cool down as he looked over the remains of the pained Human vessal.

Kirin slowly picked up the Ascalon into his free paw and shouldered the two brother blades, now he owned both god weapons Ascalon and Balmung, but the Soul Edge was the only weapon that was ever going to be for him, it saved him when he was on Sauria, surely it would've saved him if he didn't discover Balmung.

"Well, I can leave these at Mrs. Skywinder's grave, just to give her the message that I did it, I got rid of Grey Fang…but maybe I should shower first, Then prepare a funeral for her...I did it, teach...I did it." Kirin sighed and smiled slightly, his body felt calm and relaxed now his mission was completed.

Pierce ran down the street with his rings jingling on his bod like wind chimes against the air, looking for his mother and spotted Kirin in his sight as well as his mother too, completly relieved to see that both of them were still alive.

"Hey Kirin, thank god I Found-eww why are you covered in blood?" Pierce approached his vulpine companion with a disgusted face, the smell of blood was NEVER good.

Kirin looked pissed off at Pierce immediatly, the calm and relaxed state now replaced by anger and awe of anothers major stupidity, just thinking of an insult to tell him, but all he could get was the following to run through his head: Well, gee, Ariaz exploded, the whole area of this city heard it, what about you, you fennec, jingling christmas bell dumbass?!

Pierce ran over to his mother with a small gasp and picked her up in his arms, gently placing her on his shoulders for safety, he was filled with great relief to see his mother still alive and unharmed slightly, he had Kirin to thank for defeating the demon and saving his mother at the same time, such a feat looked nearly impossible, but today, it was proven wrong.

"Hey Kirin…can you help?" Pierce asked and smiled slightly.

Kirin slowly nodded and wiped himself down slightly as he walked over to Pierce and helped with carrying Fara by holding up the upper part of her torso, slowly she was starting to wake up from her uncounsious state which made Pierce even more relieved.

"Pierce? Kirin?" Fara slowly rubbed her eyes and asked confusingly.

"Just stay silent, Ariaz won't ever be coming back." Kirin smiled slightly and replied to her with a simple explaination

"Ariaz is dead, but Grey Fang isn't." Fara coughed and explained softly, her form was slightly damaged from the impact of the building.

"What do you mean?" Kirin asked, he was now back into the area of confusion where nothing made sense again.

"Grey fang needed a host, both darkness and light needed to fill him, and now that both weapons touched him, light and dark, he could be free when his host died." Fara explained and coughed out some of the debris air.

Kirin sighed with annoyance and exhaustion, knowing that by looking behind him, he would see that a werewolf was forming slowly out of the blood of the human remains of his vessal, it was indeed Grey Fang forming out of the remains.

"Oh come on!" Kirin cried out and smacked his head, he didn't want anymore aching today with another fight, he sighed and slowly pulled out both Ascalon and Balmung, just looking at the beast, nothing but ache roared in his joints.

"Ah…the blue fox…I was wondering when I actually get to speak to you in person." Grey Fang spoke wisely and cracked his neck, blood slowly rising up and forming into a soft black silk robe around his body.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Kirin asked slowly, gripping both god weapons in his paws, at any moment, he would be ready to send Grey Fang back to his demise.

"Because I must explain to you so that it is only fair, young one, you see, both god weapons were meant to destroy demon's that were apart of the animal characterized nature of mortal beings, but forming out of the blood of a being humanized nature, the god weapons have no effect on me." Grey Fang smirked and slowly extended his claws, he was the one ready for battle, not Kirin.

Kirin snarled loudly and threw the god weapons behind him and thrust his paw into the hood area of his coat, slowly unsheathing the Soul Edge hidden behind his back, with his grasp recognized by the weapon, it began glowing with a soul radiant fire.

"The Soul Edge? It exists?" Grey Fang asked and raised a brow as he examined the fleshly blade from far away.

"Uh Dur…would I be holding it if it didn't exist?" Kirin barked with his comeback to the demon's observational question.

"I guess not, young idiot…it is a powerful weapon I must admit that…I can't wait to rip it out of your dying paws and slay you with your own weapon." Grey Fang chuckled and took a stance, claws glimmering under the sun.

Kirin just laughed at the insult as though it was said by a pathetic child, he wasn't afraid of the werewolf at all now, he just looked and laughed some more, but he was definatly sure that if he made one wrong move...it was game over.

Suddenly, Connor ran up next to Kirin as the giant wolf ran down the street, the hot element of fire radiating from his paws as he came prepared for battle, knowing the entire situation as a news copter hovered over the battle field, panting from the long run which would be a short run for the rest of the gang, Kirin looked confused as to why his companion would come at this time when he needed help before.

"Kirin…let me take this battle." Connor grinned and spun his double sided scythe near his side then shouldered it.

"Why?" Kirin calmly asked, though a vein had popped on his forehead like an anime vein, he was completly ignored during his first fight.

"The Soul Edge has stone and flesh on it, those two god weapons have steel on them, Fire and silver can only hurt werewolves and definatly demons, my friend, so you just relax and let me deal with this furry schmuck." Connor chuckled and grasped his weapon tightly, a spark of flame burst from his nostrils as he released a hard sigh from his nose

"How the hell did you figure all that out, you weren't even here...oh right." Kirin stopped his arguing as he looked up at the copter, but the other information, Kirin wanted to know of since Connor didn't really read much books at all.

"Pierce's little sister, if you MUST know, she finally has her telekinetic powers from the wind element, everyone heard the battle since people rather not watch TV now a days, and your mom wants you to take a shower after all this because of the explosion, if I remembe correctly..." Connor explained amazingly, usually by the time he reached the word "Must" he would've been fast asleep, but with such a long explaination, he was seriously ready to face this demon.

"…I thought she might say something like that. Alright Connor, don't fail." Kirin barked with confidence as he watched his friend go head to head with the demon, the final battle with Grey Fang was about to begin.


	14. End of the Demon

Grey fang snarled loudly and rushed forward with claws scrapping across the air, leaving visable trails of energy like cuts in the oxygen around them, he wasn't going to give Connor a chance to strike with his powerful fire element, but to his own surprise at his casting speed, enough to defend with it; Connor thrust his paws out then up with clenched fists, raising a wall of blazing flames in front of him, keeping Grey fang away from him.

"Damn it, a pyro elementist!" The demon snarled loudly and held his arms up to block his torso and head from the burning wall.

"That's right, Dumbass!" Connor laughed and clenched his fists tightly, fire roared from his finger tips and swirled around his paws. With a deep breath, Connor swung his hands toward his chest then launched them forward, sending the wall of flame forward as a blazing bullet towards Grey fang, watching it explode at his feet with a powerful blast of fire. Connor looked through the smoke and flames of which he conjured at Grey fang, observing to see if his opponent was still standing, or hopefully dead, but immediatly Connor was in horror, Grey Fang slowly stood from the pillar of flame and cracked his joints, his body was most definatly alive, unaffected by the flaming wall.

"You'll have to try harder then that child." Grey fang chuckled and padded his shoulder clean of ash.

Connor cracked his wrists loudly and growled, he wasn't about to be made a fool in front of those who were hoping that he'd be the ender of this demon's life, he swung his arms in a circular motion at his sides and released two flaming discs at Grey fang, they blazed over the air and collided with the demon with a loud explosive screech, hoping at such a sound would be the signal that it took effect on him, but as the cloud cleared, Conno'rs heart sank to see that Grey fang was still unharmed. Connor's flame manipulation skills were failing with each attack he could throw forward, he couldn't harm the beast of burden Grey fang with anything he could dish out, if he wanted any chance at saving corneria, he would have to use something more powerful than any of his other flame techniques.

"Ready to give up?" Grey fang grinned, he was toying with the fiery wolf now.

"Nope, just getting started." Connor returned with his own grin and cracked his knuckles, building up his energy inside his body.

Connor took in a deep breath and let his breath out gently into the center of his paws, forming a small orb of fire between them, slowly he lifted his arms up towards the sky then back down towards the ground and gave the orb a powerful thrust upwards, throwing the orb into the sky with his powerful arms, where it then flashed behind the blanket of clouds and turned the sky red, becoming something so destructive that if Connor fails to control it, it will destroy the whole city: a meteor storm!

"I'm trying something new now, and I know that it will harm you…I hope." Connor growled and tried not to let doubt delay him, he had to finish this battle, and he had to finish it now.

The meteors came flying down like falling boulders, carefully Connor motioned his paws to keep them controlled, keeping the meteors on the same target, but it was draining his power like crazy, the meteors required a lot of strength a lot of fire power, he would only have one shot at this and no more.

"Get ready, Grey fang." Connor growled lowly.

The meteors began to close in on each other, slowly melding together, their fire and their large form slowly uniting.

"For one hell of a ride, a fire spell I never thought I could even manage to conjure." Connor snarled, his arms were full of ache and pain.

The meteors flared and completed the merge with each other, taking shape as one gargantuan ball of fire with a colossal rock in the center dived down towards the planet, great enough to set a blaze to the whole planet if it were conjured by a master.

"HELL FIRE!" Connor roared to the heavens and slammed his paws down to the ground, ignoring the pain that drove into his palms. The colossal-sized meteor of unimaginable heat dove at Grey fang at a speed that the could break the sound barrier, unable to stop itself. Grey fang was terrified out of his mind now.

The meteor touched the ground and instantly let forth a powerful pair of shockwaves and tremors, breaking every window and glass in a 2000 mile radius and ripping up the ground to the sky and dropping it down back to the surface of the planet, crashing into Grey fang with unstoppable force, the explosion became a tower of wide inferno, Grey fang screamed loudly with pain and agony until his voiced was silenced out by the loud blaze of fire and breaking ground. Connor knew that he had won the fight, Grey fang was a powerful demon, and a werewolf, but a fire spell like that definitely made sure that he was dead.

"I did it…I controlled the most powerful fire manipulation there ever was…I wonder if I could use it again?" Connor panted and wiped the sweat away from his face.

"How about no." The demonic voice spoke out from the remains of the meteor's attack.

Connor looked forward slowly with fear, Grey fang clawed his way up the pit from which the meteor had crashed into him, he was harmed indeed, but barely.

"I really did not enjoy getting crushed by a huge burning rock." Grey fang growled at the wolf, who proceeded to dropping to his knees in defeat.

Connor couldn't believe that Grey Fang was still alive, a meteor was dropped upon him, how could he still be standing is what Connor was thinking, he dropped to his paws as well and shook his head, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be was all he could think of.

"Child…I am going to rip out your vocal cords, I am going to splatter your insides all over this city…which still how remains unharmed by that meteor…then I am going to skin you and leave your skinless, gutless corpse on the ground on which you stand!" Grey fang barked at him and flexed his muscles

Gray fang just shook his fur clean of ash with anger in his eyes and lunged at Connor with fury, claws extended far and ready to cleave him, but Kirin quickly slid between the two and smacked him away with the side of his Soul Edge as hard as he could, sending the demon flying backwards.

"Don't you touch him." Kirin growled and grasped his soul edge tightly

"Kirin!" Connor cried out with slight fury to have his thunder taken away.

"Sorry Connor, but I have to take things over now, you did your part, now I have to end it." Kirin explained and kept his focus on the demon.

Connor was filled with anger, but after seeing that his fire manipulation had no effect on Grey fang, he nodded slowly and ran off to help the others, knowing that it wasn't his fight to fight, it was Kirin's.

"It's just you and me Grey Fang." Kirin spoke and readied soul edge like a samurai.

"I can see that, well if your ready to die, my old host, then let us begin." Grey fang grinned and sharpened his claws against the ground.

Grey fang lunged wildly at Kirin, but was smacked again with a swift strike by the Soul Edge, Kirin possessed incredible reflexes just like his father, he wasn't going to be struck by an old demon that has now been long overdue for death.

"I can see that you have fast arms, I guess I'll just have to even the fight." Grey fang snarled at him and wiped the little trickle of blood away from his lip

Grey fang pointed his paw at the laying Ascalon and flicked his paw, it floated up and bolted to his paw, grasping it tightly, almost making his paw bleed. The two rapidly clashed their blades together in hopes of hitting each other, swiping and slashing and lunging, neither of them was going to get hit by the other as their speed matched each others as well as their swordsmanship skills. They brought their blades together with a spark filled clash, looking at each other with anger and hate, eye to eye.

"Grey Fang…you have no idea who your dealing with…I fought a hundred foot dinosaur named Syphon, I was five years old back then… and I won thatfight!" Kirin barked in his face and glowed the same white energy as he did when he was five.

Kirin shoved his blade forward with a powerful thrust, pushing Grey fang away from him, the two trying to catch their breath, Kirin just looked at Grey fang like nothing else mattered to him, the harmful environment, the scorching grass, nothing…just Grey fang. The two rushed at each other and swung their blades, a loud slash roared over them and they appeared on the opposite side where they were stood, back to back, just standing with silence as the scorching sound flowed over their ears, until Grey fang fell to his knees, holding his stomach of the cut he suffered that sputtered blood.

"I won back then…and I'm going to win this fight now." Kirin whisped and clenched Soul edge tightly.

Kirin suddenly stopped as he felt blood leave his body, slowly he looked down at his paw that grasped his stomach, and it was covered in the red liquid that was blood…his blood, he looked at his stomach slowly, and gazed upon the huge cut that was planted right into his flesh, bleeding hard down his form, but he had to end this struggle, he never thought of himself as weak and wasn't going to begin to, he walked over to Grey fang limping and placed his Soul Edge at Grey fangs neck.

"Say hello to Satan for me…you son of a bitch!" Kirin Barked with all his strength put into his arm, and within that minute, Kirin swung his Soul Edge upward, slicing Grey Fang's throat right open, the demon gagged and roared, his body blazing with black fire and slowly slipping into the air, vanishing without a trace. "Finally…it's over."

Kirin breathed heavily, then fell to the floor, unconscious from blood loss; Corneria was finally safe from the demon, everyone was saved, some were killed while Grey fang lived, but they died as soldiers, ones who fought for their country, their home, and their planet. Kirin was the special soldier, he was Gods soldier.

Kirin's house

Kirin slowly awoke again, a huge bandage was wrapped around his shoulder to his waist, he could still feel the pain from the scar, it was agonizing, but it was a relief to feel it, he knew that he wasn't dead but very much alive.

"Welcome back Kirin." A few voices spoke from the room that he laid in, catching his attention quickly.

Kirin sat up from the now visible couch and looked at everyone, almost the whole town was there to congratulate him on saving Corneria, he smiled and held his paw up, signaling them for their needed silence so that he could speak.

"Thank you all, but I'm not the only one to thank here, my friends Pierce, Pinza, Lazlo, and Connor are also to thank for the defeat of the demon, they basically saved me from dying, they fought against Grey fang…they are like family to me…just like my father." Kirin announced and smiled.

Fox smiled and sat down beside Kirin, gently embracing him like a father would, his son asked for forgiveness in the past, and now he was paying his debt to him, welcoming him with everything he earned. With loud, almost expected steps, General pepper walked up to Fox and Kirin with a smile on his face and an instant salute.

"Fox…your family is a brave one we have ever known, Kirin, you, and Krystal shall be thanked the best way that I can." The old general announced and reached into his coat for the appropriate reward. Pepper then handed Fox a small envelope lined with gold trimming, when Fox opened it, he thought his heart stopped of what was inside: 500k credits!

"Sir this…is very generous of you…but I don't think I can keep it all-"

Kirin quickly zoomed to his Father and placed his paw over his mouth, silencing him immediatly.

"Good joke dad, ha ha, thank you for the great amount of credits General, I am always ready to slay anything that threatens our planet." Kirin quickly spoke and kept his paws around fox's mouth to keep him from interrupting.

"Then splendid, because there is an invasion coming to our planet in a few days, 2-3 at the most, it seems that there still are some renegade fleets, preparing to attack us." Pepper explained.

Kirin looked at his father quickly, then quickly at General pepper.

"Err…I think my dad will love to take the job." Kirin chuckled nervously and began to slowly walk away.

Fox quickly turned his head to his son, who was just almost out of the living room and to his room, then he thought of a plan and smirked.

"And I know my son will be grateful to assist me." Fox announced to the general and shook his paw

Kirin just froze in place instantly, and slowly turned to his father with a pale glare.

"Great, Kirin, Fox, I shall see you in three days." Pepper smiled and tipped his hat to the two.

Kirin's jaw dropped, Fox just placed his arm around his shoulder with a grin, Kirin looked at his father glumly and sighed.

"Ah shit…" Kirin groaned, knowing that his time to relax and instantly became done.

The end


	15. Alt End Coming of Second Darkness

Grey fang snarled loudly and rushed forward with claws scrapping across the air, leaving visable trails of energy like cuts in the oxygen around them, he wasn't going to give Connor a chance to strike with his powerful fire element, but to his own surprise at his casting speed, enough to defend with it; Connor thrust his paws out then up with clenched fists, raising a wall of blazing flames in front of him, keeping Grey fang away from him.

"Damn it, a pyro elementist!" The demon snarled loudly and held his arms up to block his torso and head from the burning wall.

"That's right, Dumbass!" Connor laughed and clenched his fists tightly, fire roared from his finger tips and swirled around his paws. With a deep breath, Connor swung his hands toward his chest then launched them forward, sending the wall of flame forward as a blazing bullet towards Grey fang, watching it explode at his feet with a powerful blast of fire. Connor looked through the smoke and flames of which he conjured at Grey fang, observing to see if his opponent was still standing, or hopefully dead, but immediatly Connor was in horror, Grey Fang slowly stood from the pillar of flame and cracked his joints, his body was most definatly alive, unaffected by the flaming wall.

"You'll have to try harder then that child." Grey fang chuckled and padded his shoulder clean of ash.

Connor cracked his wrists loudly and growled, he wasn't about to be made a fool in front of those who were hoping that he'd be the ender of this demon's life, he swung his arms in a circular motion at his sides and released two flaming discs at Grey fang, they blazed over the air and collided with the demon with a loud explosive screech, hoping at such a sound would be the signal that it took effect on him, but as the cloud cleared, Conno'rs heart sank to see that Grey fang was still unharmed. Connor's flame manipulation skills were failing with each attack he could throw forward, he couldn't harm the beast of burden Grey fang with anything he could dish out, if he wanted any chance at saving corneria, he would have to use something more powerful than any of his other flame techniques.

"Ready to give up?" Grey fang grinned, he was toying with the fiery wolf now.

"Nope, just getting started." Connor returned with his own grin and cracked his knuckles, building up his energy inside his body.

Connor took in a deep breath and let his breath out gently into the center of his paws, forming a small orb of fire between them, slowly he lifted his arms up towards the sky then back down towards the ground and gave the orb a powerful thrust upwards, throwing the orb into the sky with his powerful arms, where it then flashed behind the blanket of clouds and turned the sky red, becoming something so destructive that if Connor fails to control it, it will destroy the whole city: a meteor storm!

"I'm trying something new now, and I know that it will harm you…I hope." Connor growled and tried not to let doubt delay him, he had to finish this battle, and he had to finish it now.

The meteors came flying down like falling boulders, carefully Connor motioned his paws to keep them controlled, keeping the meteors on the same target, but it was draining his power like crazy, the meteors required a lot of strength a lot of fire power, he would only have one shot at this and no more.

"Get ready, Grey fang." Connor growled lowly.

The meteors began to close in on each other, slowly melding together, their fire and their large form slowly uniting.

"For one hell of a ride, a fire spell I never thought I could even manage to conjure." Connor snarled, his arms were full of ache and pain.

The meteors flared and completed the merge with each other, taking shape as one gargantuan ball of fire with a colossal rock in the center dived down towards the planet, great enough to set a blaze to the whole planet if it were conjured by a master.

"HELL FIRE!" Connor roared to the heavens and slammed his paws down to the ground, ignoring the pain that drove into his palms. The colossal-sized meteor of unimaginable heat dove at Grey fang at a speed that the could break the sound barrier, unable to stop itself. Grey fang was terrified out of his mind now.

The meteor touched the ground and instantly let forth a powerful pair of shockwaves and tremors, breaking every window and glass in a 2000 mile radius and ripping up the ground to the sky and dropping it down back to the surface of the planet, crashing into Grey fang with unstoppable force, the explosion became a tower of wide inferno, Grey fang screamed loudly with pain and agony until his voiced was silenced out by the loud blaze of fire and breaking ground. Connor knew that he had won the fight, Grey fang was a powerful demon, and a werewolf, but a fire spell like that definitely made sure that he was dead.

"I did it…I controlled the most powerful fire manipulation there ever was…I wonder if I could use it again?" Connor panted and wiped the sweat away from his face.

"How about no." The demonic voice spoke out from the remains of the meteor's attack.

Connor looked forward slowly with fear, Grey fang clawed his way up the pit from which the meteor had crashed into him, he was harmed indeed, but barely.

"I really did not enjoy getting crushed by a huge burning rock." Grey fang growled at the wolf, who proceeded to dropping to his knees in defeat.

Connor couldn't believe that Grey Fang was still alive, a meteor was dropped upon him, how could he still be standing is what Connor was thinking, he dropped to his paws as well and shook his head, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be was all he could think of.

"Child…I am going to rip out your vocal cords, I am going to splatter your insides all over this city…which still how remains unharmed by that meteor…then I am going to skin you and leave your skinless, gutless corpse on the ground on which you stand!" Grey fang barked at him and flexed his muscles

Gray fang just shook his fur clean of ash with anger in his eyes and lunged at Connor with fury, claws extended far and ready to cleave him, but Kirin quickly slid between the two and smacked him away with the side of his Soul Edge as hard as he could, sending the demon flying backwards.

"Don't you touch him." Kirin growled and grasped his soul edge tightly

"Kirin!" Connor cried out with slight fury to have his thunder taken away.

"Sorry Connor, but I have to take things over now, you did your part, now I have to end it." Kirin explained and kept his focus on the demon.

Connor was filled with anger, but after seeing that his fire manipulation had no effect on Grey fang, he nodded slowly and ran off to help the others, knowing that it wasn't his fight to fight, it was Kirin's.

"It's just you and me Grey Fang." Kirin spoke and readied soul edge like a samurai.

"I can see that, well if your ready to die, my old host, then let us begin." Grey fang grinned and sharpened his claws against the ground.

Grey fang lunged wildly at Kirin, but was smacked again with a swift strike by the Soul Edge, Kirin possessed incredible reflexes just like his father, he wasn't going to be struck by an old demon that has now been long overdue for death.

"I can see that you have fast arms, I guess I'll just have to even the fight." Grey fang snarled at him and wiped the little trickle of blood away from his lip

Grey fang pointed his paw at the laying Ascalon and flicked his paw, it floated up and bolted to his paw, grasping it tightly, almost making his paw bleed. The two rapidly clashed their blades together in hopes of hitting each other, swiping and slashing and lunging, neither of them was going to get hit by the other as their speed matched each others as well as their swordsmanship skills. They brought their blades together with a spark filled clash, looking at each other with anger and hate, eye to eye.

"Grey Fang…you have no idea who your dealing with…I fought a hundred foot dinosaur named Syphon, I was five years old back then… and I won thatfight!" Kirin barked in his face and glowed the same white energy as he did when he was five.

Kirin shoved his blade forward with a powerful thrust, pushing Grey fang away from him, the two trying to catch their breath, Kirin just looked at Grey fang like nothing else mattered to him, the harmful environment, the scorching grass, nothing…just Grey fang. The two rushed at each other and swung their blades, a loud slash roared over them and they appeared on the opposite side where they were stood, back to back, just standing with silence as the scorching sound flowed over their ears, until Grey fang fell to his knees, holding his stomach of the cut he suffered that sputtered blood.

"I won back then…and I'm going to win this fight now." Kirin whisped and clenched Soul edge tightly.

Kirin suddenly stopped as he felt blood leave his body, slowly he looked down at his paw that grasped his stomach, and it was covered in the red liquid that was blood…his blood, he looked at his stomach slowly, and gazed upon the huge cut that was planted right into his flesh, bleeding hard down his form, but he had to end this struggle, he never thought of himself as weak and wasn't going to begin to, he walked over to Grey fang limping and placed his Soul Edge at Grey fangs neck.

"Say hello to Satan for me…you son of a bitch!" Kirin Barked with all his strength put into his arm, and within that minute, Kirin swung his Soul Edge upward, slicing Grey Fang's throat right open, the demon gagged and roared, his body blazing with black fire and slowly slipping into the air, vanishing without a trace. "Finally…it's over."

Kirin breathed heavily, then fell to the floor, unconscious from blood loss; Corneria was finally safe from the demon, everyone was saved, some were killed while Grey fang lived, but they died as soldiers, ones who fought for their country, their home, and their planet. Kirin was the special soldier, he was Gods soldier.

Kirin's house

Kirin slowly awoke again, a huge bandage was wrapped around his shoulder to his waist, he could still feel the pain from the scar, it was agonizing, but it was a relief to feel it, he knew that he wasn't dead but very much alive.

"Welcome back Kirin." A few voices spoke from the room that he laid in, catching his attention quickly.

Kirin sat up from the now visible couch and looked at everyone, almost the whole town was there to congratulate him on saving Corneria, he smiled and held his paw up, signaling them for their needed silence so that he could speak.

"Thank you all, but I'm not the only one to thank here, my friends Pierce, Pinza, Lazlo, and Connor are also to thank for the defeat of the demon, they basically saved me from dying, they fought against Grey fang…they are like family to me…just like my father." Kirin announced and smiled.

Fox smiled and sat down beside Kirin, gently embracing him like a father would, his son asked for forgiveness in the past, and now he was paying his debt to him, welcoming him with everything he earned.

The party began with a loud "Hurrah" For the victory of the mccloud family, the moon shined down on their home with heavenly light, upon the hill that hovered over their home stood a black robed figure, the sheathe in his rope-like belt shined brightly with a crimson glow, the hexagon shaped neck of his sword glowed at the edges with soft rubies, his paw slowly clenched the hilt.

"In time, Kirin mccloud, our pathes will cross each others." The figure spoke softly, the wind blowing across his muzzle.

Gently the wind blew off his hood, the figure was a complete copy of Kirin's image although his fur was more pale and his hair was in a long pony tail.

"Soon...we shall cross pathes, my brother."

Alternate End


End file.
